Honor and Glory
by PegasusRider
Summary: Many say that the real ending to Inu Yasha isn't the right one. They don't believe that Kagome should have remained in the modern era, attending college and working at a museum which was owned by Sesshoumaru himself. SessKag
1. The Start

A/N: HI! Welcome to my newest story! ) Don't worry, my pet will be updated on Saturday. (hopefully)

_Edit April 2009_: Zomygawsh, so this story so totally SUCKS. I was reading over it to finally finish it, and I was boggled by the...terrible-ness. SO Here's to fixing it up a little bit! I have done some pretty major changes. Katten really bothered me so I changed her name, character design and everything. Sorry if you guys don't like the changes, but my brain couldn't handle how close Katten and Amarante from My Pet are in personality and everything.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Inu Yasha... or Yoda or Kermit._**  
**_

_**Honor and Glory**_

_**The first step**_

I suppose you have heard the tale of Kagome-the-Well-Hopping-Girl, and Inu Yasha; well it's a never ending story. They will never get to the ending because many people believe it isn't the 'right' ending. I'm taking it upon myself to relay to you the true ending of Kagome's tale.

It takes place not in the Feudal Era, but in modern day times. In a truely anticlimatic battle, Naraku was killed. Kagome killed him with the help of Shippo who was about to be decapitated by the evil hanyo. And when I say that Shippo helped Kagome I mean not so much that he aided her, but rather that his near death experience made her so furious that she made the Shikon no Tama explode in Naraku's face.

Kagome was then given a choice; she could either stay in the Feudal Era or her modern era. Either way the well would have to be sealed. Kagome consulted her best friend, Inuyasha, and his mate, Kikyo, who had become human once again when the shikon became whole. They came to an understanding and after many tears Kagome departed for the modern era after making Shippo promise to find her there. She said good bye to Sango and Miroku and their little daughter named Kagome. She said her farewells to all she knew, Rin, Kaede, and Kouga, and then jumped down the well… Never to be seen in the Feudal Era again, never to see any of her friends again.

* * *

Kagome stared in the mirror, her large blue eyes blinking as she brushed her long raven blue locks of hair. Even as she preened in front of the mirror, it was obvious she was not a morning person. She was wearing a t-shit that was clearly backwards, the pockets of her blue jeans were hanging out, her belt was inside out, and her socks and shoes were mismatched.

Kagome yawned and stumbled to the small kitchen in her apartment where she slowly ate breakfast. Tokyo was bustling with people, and Kagome could hear cars honking and people yelling from her open window.

"That's right, I have to call Momma this afternoon." Kagome said as she snapped her fingers. I'm not exactly sure what reminded her to do that; the workings of Kagome's mind is a mystery to everyone… including herself.

After slowly finishing her cereal Kagome glanced to the clock on the wall and promptly had a heart attack. It was 9:52 and she had a class at ten. "I'm LATE!" She screeched as she flew into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, righted her t-shirt, and got a matching pair of shoes all at once. She rushed out of her small apartment, slamming the door so hard that the single hanging picture on the wall swung back and forth. The picture was a blown up photo of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kikyo, Kouga, and Sango. It was the only reminder of her well hopping days beside the pink jeweled necklace she constantly wore around her neck.

Kagome sprinted across the campus at roughly the speed of light, avoiding the track coach who retuinely tried to recruit her for the track team. )Really she should have accepted, she surely would have gotten a scholarship or something.) She slid into her room _just_ as class started and sat down at her seat, panting and heaving like some sort of dying and overheated dog as her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

She took a large swig of the water bottle she carried with her in her backpack before taking out her notebook and folder. The class, the history of warring Japan, lasted only two hours, and Kagome's stomach rumbled as she headed toward the cafeteria.

Rubbing her stomach as she entered the large building she quickly handed her student ID to the worker.

"Four dollars left." The student/worker snapped before taking the next college student's card.

Kagome paused as she slipped her card back into her purse, and considered her options. Kagome always spent a ridiculous amount of money on food. (It's a wonder she isn't as large as an elephant by now.) The last time Kagome ran out of money her mother had warned her she would have to get a job if she kept this constant, ravaging eating up.

"No!" Kagome loudly moaned as she came upon this realization. "I have to get a job!" She miserably pouted as she walked up the steps and stared at the buffet as if it was her last meal. "I'll just have to make this count." She stubbornly said as she gravely adjusted the strap on her purse and unbuckled her belt to the lowest hole.

One hour, two pizzas, and four hamburgers later Kagome slowly waddled out of the cafeteria, earning odd looks as she went. I suppose she might have tried feeding herself to death, at the very least she was going to have the most horrific stomach ache in world history.

"A job." Kagome moaned as she toddled to her apartment, barely squeezing through the doorway. "What kind of place is going to hire me, an unfinished history major?" She said as she collapsed on the couch that buckled under her giant mass.

"Only a boring museum," Kagome groaned as she left her head rest on the back of the couch. "I suppose I could try to find a museum with exhibits on Feudal Japan. At least then I wouldn't have to learn much…" Kagome trailed off.

She heaved a groan and glanced at the clock; 1:30 it read. "I should start the search," She gloomily said as she slowly waddled over to her computer. After a few quick commands her chirpy, overly happy computer was off searching for museums in the Tokyo area.

"Hurray, 26 museums, surely one will hire me!" She joyful cried as her computer happily gurgled with her.

I must give Kagome credit, she never does seem to be dispirited, at least she wasn't until the next day.

For the rest of the day Kagome slugged about, went to her evening class (calculus… an utterly detestable class.) and ate some 'meager' emergency rations she had kept at her apartment. (Meager meaning a pack of ramen noodles, clam chowder, and a bag of chips… Kagome, unfortunately for her in this case, always ate more when she was nervous or under stress.) She then showered and went to bed, having horrible dreams of her mother, brother, and grandfather dancing around her room singing _"Kagome, go get a job. Kagome, you need to get a job!"_ Eventually they were joined by bunches of bananas, a bowel of ice cream, and a large pot of oden.

The next morning Kagome happily awoke, in spite of her dreadful nightmares, to a beautiful Friday morning. When I say 'awoke' and 'happily' I really mean Kagome was in a state of simiconciousness that did not include punching and/or kicking walls, people, and fuzzy little poodles that happened to stumble in her way as she walked to the museums in a zombie like state.

Kagome straightened up as she entered the first museum, the Tokyo Museum of Art and History, very promising I do say so myself.

After speaking with the clerk at the information center Kagome navigated her way into the offices. She knocked on the door that had a sign on it which said 'Hiring', and cheerfully smiled as the door opened.

"Hi! I'm here about a job?" Kagome chirped.

The man who opened the door frowned. "We're not hiring." He said while flipping the sign so the 'hiring' part didn't show. "Go away." He promptly closed the door in Kagome's face.

"Well, I never!" Kagome huffed. "Ohhhhh If I had a subduing necklace you would be in a six foot crater." She stormed as she exited the building and marched off. "I'll just have to get a job at a museum that is more _polite_ and _suitable_ for a young lady like me. A place that will _adore_ my many wonderful talents." She sniped.

To bad for Kagome that the next 14 Museums were much like that one.

"I hate government projects." Kagome groused as she glared darkly around while running her thumb over the shikon. "The workers are all very snobby." She complained to herself as she took the cappuccino she had ordered from a small café and walked out into the street, sipping her warm drink.

"To bad Shippo isn't here, and Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango too." Kagome thoughtfully said as she gazed into a skyscraper capped sky. "I wonder what happened to them… Shippo never did come for me…" Kagome said as she heaved a sigh, her eyes watering slightly.

When Kagome had returned to the modern era for good she had eagerly awaited Shippo's, and possibly Kouga's return for over half a year. When no bright eyed fox turned up, and when no dashing whirlwind of a wolf returned Kagome had been forced to assume the worst. Never since her last day in the Feudal Era had she seen her demon friends, and it had been several years since her return; Kagome knew Shippo would have surely found her by then.

With a great amount of regret Kagome slowly pushed her friends away from her thoughts. The time to grieve was over, and although she deeply and greatly missed them, and longed to be near them again Kagome had to step forward and ensure that she would be fed for the rest of her college career. She would remember her times with her friends in the sanctuary of her apartment; not in the busy and poodle filled streets of Tokyo.

Kagome wearily eyed a white poodle as it scuttled by her, being dragged by its owners. "Those things aren't natural." She muttered as the small animal growled at her, looking as intimidating as possible while wearing a large pink bow and being nearly half naked.

However, Kagome shook her head and bravely stormed the poodle infested streets as she ran about, searching for a job. In no less than ten minutes Kagome reached a museum.

"Hello!" Kagome said, giving an award winning smile to the secretary of the Museum of Japanese History. "I'm wondering if you guys have any openings for a jo-" The door was firmly slammed in Kagome's face.

"That is starting to get annoying." Kagome said with a dark glare as she walked down the streets, heading off to the next museum. To bad for Kagome, again, the next six museums were much like that one.

"Hello, I'm here for a job." _Slam_, another door closed.

"Greetings, are there any job open-" _Slam!_

"Hi, I was-" _SLAM._

"My name is Kagome; job openings, are there any-" _SLAM!_

"Job-" **_SLAM!_**

"I'm Kagome, let me speak dang it!" Another door crashed into poor Kagome's face.

Kagome wallowed in self pity as she rode the subway. "Perhaps I can find work at a circus by using my archery talents?" Kagome whimpered. "I know! I'll try calling mom!" She said as she snapped her fingers.

Kagome quickly dug out her cell phone and dialed the phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"The Higurashi shrine, Sakura speaking." Came the cheerful voice of Kagome's mother.

"Mom! How are you? It's Kagome!" Kagome said with a smile plastered over her face (as if that would help) as the subway stopped.

"Kagome! I'm doing well! How is school?" Sakura happily asked.

"It's wonderful. Did grandpa like that gift I sent him? I picked it up at a shrine we were visiting as part of one of my history classes." Kagome said with a tempered smirk as she left the subway car.

"I wanted to talk to you about that!" A slightly exasperated Sakura said. "See here Kagome, it's wonderful that you want to buy your grandfather gifts, but buying him a book on _The various ways of protection spells and sultras _was rather inappropriate and you know it! We've had to drag him down from the roof five times since last week! The neighbors have been traumatized and they're trying to sell their house again!" Sakura scolded her daughter but found herself smiling as laughter bubbled up from Kagome's throat.

"I'm glad he liked it! I really wanted to give it to him since I know Souta's birthday party is coming up soon and he needs some entertainment." Kagome slyly said as she exited the subway station.

"Kagome you are too much sometimes." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Excellent! Speaking of to much-"

"No, I am not sending you more money for your lunch program." Sakura calmly said, easily seeing through her daughter's tactics.

"Wahhh! Momma you're so mean!" Kagome cried as she walked down the street.

"I warned you Kagome! It is not normal for a college girl to go through $400 of food in a little over a month." Sakura firmly said.

Kagome sniffed. "Fine, well I have to go because I'm about to enter a museum where I shall spend the rest of my life in bondage (if they accept me) because my dear mother wouldn't let me eat."

"Good bye Kagome." Sakura dryly said.

"Bye bye Momma." Kagome said as she halted at a street sign.

"Good luck. And don't send us anything more for your grandfather. I'm not sure how much more of this… dancing I can take." Sakura said as Kagome could hear her grandfather…_ yelling_ through the phone.

"Oh, he's on the roof again. Bye Kagome! Dad the neighbor's dog is _not_ a demon, and one of your dances is not going to purify it!" Sakura yelled before hanging up.

"It was worth a shot." Kagome said with a sight as she darkly glared at the newest, and the last museum of the day. (Kagome decided to battle the depression of door slamming by going home early and taking a hot bath. Surely the other museums could wait until tomorrow.) "The Museum of Feudal Japan." Kagome read before snorting. "Sounds interesting, but I'm betting I'll get thrown out again." She grunted as she walked in, reading the information on the pamphlet about the museum. "'The Museum of Feudal Japan was founded four years ago by the wealthy business man, Seiko Taisho.'" Kagome paused before acidly adding. "All for a large tax break I'm sure." She then continued reading. "'He was intent on shedding light on one of the most mysterious and unknown eras, the Warring Era of Japan.'"

Kagome gazed at the entrance to the offices. A tall man with long hair was standing near one of the doors, talking on a cell phone. Kagome's nerves prickled as she narrowed her eyes upon getting closer to the young man. The roots of his hair were the blue of a starry night sky, but the tips of his hair looked like frost had slowly worked it's way up the long strands of hair. His eyes, which she saw as he glanced over at her for a second, were similar to his hair in that they were also the color of a dark night sky, and the very rims were a soft silver. _"Youkai!"_ Kagome's nerves screamed as she walked past him.

"Kagome, girl, the lack of food is making you delirious." Kagome told herself as she rolled her eyes and marched into the office section of the museum where she bravely faced the secretary at the front office; at least she didn't have a door to slam in her face. "Hi, I'm here about a job?" Kagome meekly said, all but giving up hope over ever being employed.

"We have no openings now." The secretary snapped as she typed furiously away at her computer. The old lady vaguely reminded Kagome of a female version of yoda with her wrinkled skin, small beady eyes, and somewhat greenish hair. I believe she might have been a relative of Kermit the frog.

"Are you sure? I'm a history student from Tokyo university…" Kagome trailed off, the sound of a door opening faintly echoed in the room.

"I said we have no openings!" The secretary glared at her.

Kagome sighed. "Thank you for your time." She muttered, about to turn around.

"Janna, I recall just telling you earlier this morning that we did need to hire tour guide for one of our newer exhibits." Came a wonderful, savior like, feminine, and silky voice.

Kagome whirled around to stare at the lady who had sparked the hope of eating once again in her heart. The woman was tall with long brown/black hair that fell in thick waves to her lower back. Her sidebangs were pulled to one side of her head...giving her an oddly familiar look even though Kagome had never seen her before in her life. The lady smiled, and gold eyes gazed at Kagome from behind silver spectacles. While the lady wore a black beaded skirt and a plain white blouse, it occured to Kagome that she looked _younger _than Kagome did.

"I'm sorry Miss!" The secretary sputtered.

The lady,smiled, beckoning to an ever thankful Kagome. "You may come into my office now if you wish to have a job interview, otherwise I could always reschedule if you have something going on…"

"NO!" Kagome jumped. "Now is fine, now is good! Now is best!" She laughed.

The lady smiled. "Very well, then please follow me," she said as she walked down a short hallway and opened her door. "Please take a seat," she said as she seated herself in a large computer chair behind her desk and waited for Kagome to close the door.

The office was medium sized, but very comfortable and expensive looking. The desk looked like an antique, and a large computer hummed on one side of the desk while expensive paintings and various plaques and degrees hung on the wall. The young lady was obviously a well schooled.

The instant Kagome shut the door the young woman threw off her black sandals and folded her legs underneath her self, looking more comfortable and relaxed. "So you said your name was Kagome? What's your last name?" she asked, sounding more informal and far less sophisticated now that she was lounging in her office.

"Higurashi, Miss...?" Kagome supplied, leaving the sentence hanging.

The Miss looked interested for some odd reason and a gold light gleamed in her eyes. "Please, call me Kata. Why did you try to apply for a job here?" Kata asked, whirling around in her chair.

"To tell you the truth I've been trying to apply at museums all over Tokyo." Kagome sheepishly said. "This place was the first one that allowed me to actually say something before slamming a door in my face."

Kata laughed, a child-like noise. "Yes, I'm sorry about that secretary. She is the sister of one of Seiko Taisho's, our founder, associates," Kata said as she scrunched up her nose. "I'v been wanting to get rid of that old bat for a while," she added.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I bet that's a problem, a business man owning this museum I mean. I'm guessing he always wants his deadbeat relatives working here." Foot in mouth disease Kagome, she will really regret this later.

Kata smirked, looking distinctly canine. "It's happened before, although usually he is pretty good about it. You said you were a history major?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I attend Tokyo University."

"Very good. How well are you versed in knowledge of the Warring Era?"

"Extremely well." Kagome assured her.

Kata nodded, taking her word for it. "We would hire you as a tour guide for a new exhibit, it actually has yet to be unveiled to the public. The display is about a rather mysterious and fairy tale- like event that took place about 500 years ago in the middle of the warring era."

"What 'event' is it?"

Kata smiled. "I'm glad you asked; have you heard the tale of the hanyo named Inuyasha and the miko who accompanied him everywhere?"

"Kikyo?"

"No, her name was Kagome."

Here Kagome bit back her tongue and the desire to correct the historian. Kikyo was Inu Yasha's mate. They must have gotten the facts wrong.

"You are correct though," Kata continued. "The Miko I speak of, the one who shares your name, was merely a friend. The priestess you mentioned before was a dark priestess who he supposedly married. However, the new display is all on the adventures of Inuyasha and Kagome, and the key players in the drama that they acted out."

Kagome grinned. "I assure you I know their story backwards and forwards. I doubt I'll need to learn very much about them."

"Oh?" Kata said with a smile.

"Yep," Kagome said.

"Then I shall give you a short quiz. What major part of history did Inuyasha and Kagome contribute to?"

"They collected shards of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. The miko, Kagome, was the one who originally broke it. She spent several years with the hanyo, trying to recover all the shards."

"Who was Naraku?" Kata questioned, her gold eyes gleaming.

"He was an evil hanyo that also wanted the shikon shards. Eventually the miko disposed of him."

"Well it sounds like you have a good picture of the story," Kata praised. "You're hired, if you would please leave your home information with the secretary I'll call you sometime this weekend to let you know when you need to come in for training Kagome Higurashi," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Kata...um, I'm sorry, what was your last name?" Kagome asked as she and Kata stood and opened the door.

"Oh, you can just call me Kata," Kata said with a grin as she leaned against the door frame while Kagome entered the hallway. "Only my uncle calls me by my last name," Kata said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your uncle? Who is he?" Kagome asked, pausing for a moment.

"Seiko Taisho," Kata supplied before turning around and closing the office door.

* * *

A/N:

HAH! (Just so you guys don't freak out on me I'll tell you that Kata is not in any way angry at Kagome.)

Before you start speculating on HOW Katten is related let me tell you this… SHE IS NOT INUYASHA'S KID! Nope! (Sesshoumaru isn't really even her uncle. They are distantly blood related… but Sesshoumaru was very fond of Kata's mom)

Also just to let you guys know I have a **writing twitter account**! The user name is: KM_Shea

Also I bit the bullet and put one of my own original stories in ebook format for sale on **Amazon**! If you want to read the chapter sampler you can go to amazon and do a search for it as _"My Life at the Magical Beings' Rehabilitation Center"_ or _"My Life at the MBRC!"_


	2. The Forgotten Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!

Well here is the next chapter already! Sorry that the story was so late in comming out, here is my apology!

**

* * *

Honor and Glory**

_The Forgotten Times_

Kagome blanched. "He's your UNCLE?" she practically yelled, burning a bright red color as she recalled the remarks she had made on his 'deadbeat relatives' filling up jobs. "I can't believe she hired me! She must _hate_ me!" Kagome moaned as she dropped to the floor.

Kata opened her door again with a familiar smile. "Don't worry about it Kagome, I'm not offended. I know you meant well. Besides, you have a point. My uncle does keep a bunch of his old deadbeat friends around here," Kata said with a beautiful smile that belied her words. "You'll meet them all, unfortunately. I will call you later this weekend with your training info, have a wonderful weekend!" Kata said before shutting the office door once more, leaving Kagome with the squat, toady lady.

"Fill this out," the secretary, Janna, croaked.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and took the clipboard from the lady's hands and started filling out the blanks as she seated herself in a chair by Janna's desk.

_"Lets see… Name? Kagome Higurashi. Education, college. Major? History. Youkai? Most certainly around here somewhere!"_ Kagome's mind screamed as she stared at the sheet before raising her gaze. Her eyes darted around, the man that had been talking on the cell phone earlier was now gone. All that was left was Janna the green and herself.

_"Pft, you're losing it Kagome,"_ she silently coached herself as she shuddered. She finished the paperwork within five minutes and hightailed it out of the museum, running to the nearest subway station.

As Kagome boarded the correct subway car she mulled over what had gone on. _"Hm, strange… I kept feeling youkai in the lobby of the hotel, not in Kata's office. Interesting."_ She thought before shrugging. _"Whatever. It's not like it matters anyway. If those creeps try touching the Shikon I'll purify them to ducky land."_ She resolved.

* * *

Kata watched Kagome leave the museum with a brillant, innoscent smile.

"When you smile like that I know it means trouble for the rest of us," a smooth, silky voice said.

Kata turned around to see the blue and frost haired demon leaning against the door frame. "Even I know to knock before I enter another person's room," she said with a frown.

"When have I ever bothered to knock before?" he asked as he stood and sauntered over to her side. "That girl has miko powers. Who is she?"

Kata reverted back to her child-like, delighted smile. "I won't tell you for the world, Kasumi."

"Oh but you _will_ tell your uncle," the demon said with a calculating gaze as he glanced at the phone.

"Pshaw, as if you would dare to do it," Kata grinned, for now she would remain silent about the young lady she had just hired. "Get Jakken on the phone for me."

"As you wish, but Sesshoumaru will find out eventually," Kasumi said with a mock bow.

Kata scrunched her nose at him. "Whatever. Jakken, phone, now!"

"Have Janna get him," Kasumi said, exiting Kat's office before the door was promptly slammed in his face by a disgruntled Kata.

"Men," Kata stormed.

* * *

"MEN!" Kagome yelled at the TV. "Slap him Fuu, slap him!" Kagome yelled as she watched a new episode of Samurai Champloo. She had holed herself up in her apartment for the weekend while she awaited Kata's call. It was late Friday night and in celebration of her job Kagome decided to have an anime night complete with several bags of microwaveable popcorn.

In her excitement of the episode Kagome had thrown the bowl of popcorn into the air, sending a shower of popcorn over her couch and living room. Kagome gently ran her fingers over the glimmering jewel at her throat as the TV continued to captivate her. TV, like oden, had a hypnotizing affect on Kagome.

Unfortunately Kagome's bliss was shattered when there was a large creak and the wind fluttered through her open window in the kitchen. Kagome frowned and looked up from the spot that she had been jumping up and down in. "I already closed that," she grumbled as she paused the DVD and slipped off her couch, sending a waterfall of popcorn over the side.

She shuffled into the kitchen wearing her usual 'night patrol' clothing which consisted of pink bunny slippers, a lime green bathrobe, and blue duck pajamas. Not only did she look unsightly, but I believe that gave her an advantage over any bugler. He would probably look at her and yell "You're the ugliest woman I've ever seen!" And then take off running.

Kagome glared at the window before she shuffled back to her TV and started the DVD again. Kagome heard a slight creak again and she calmly got up walked to the closet and grabbed a large broom. She then stopped by the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewed the cap and left the bottle on the counter and walked back to the TV, carrying the cap with her.

She started the DVD once again and ignored the noises of weight being shifted, along with the youkai aura that had recently joined her. She kept her eyes glued on the TV, the yelling of young Fuu, Muegan, and Jin filling the room in addition to the breathing of the demon.

Kagome stood and gazed at the TV as she hefted the broom over her shoulder and twirled the bottle cap between her fingers. "If you leave now I won't shove this up your nose," Kagome said as she looked at the bottle cap with a content gaze. "And I won't purify you into nonexistence either," She added as she turned around, her blue eyes gazing into the corner where the nearly invisible demon stood.

The demon shot forward and Kagome shrugged, easily calling upon her miko powers. Pink fire shot down Kagome's hands into the broom that she carried. "Time to do it the Sango way!" she said as she was about to bash the demon that came at her, claws extended.

The youkai gave a loud gasp and leaped backwards. Kagome paused, flexing her hand as she stared at the demon. He was a great deal taller then her and was wearing solid black. "It's a little late to be trick or treating." Kagome dryly said as she took in his ninja like suit.

The demon fell down and scuttled back on his hands, clearly shaking as he stared at her with something akin to wonder.

"Quiet one arntcha? What, did you think that mikos disappeared merely because the world is controlled by boring, everyday humans?" Kagome taunted.

The demon quickly threw something at her and Kagome gasped as there was a clang of metal directly next to her. Quickly swiveling her eyes she saw an even taller demon, also clothed in black, next to her, his hands empty as a small katana embedded itself in the wall of her apartment along with a small dagger.

"Don't touch _her_," the demon on the floor growled before he athletically leaped for the kitchen and jumped out of the window after reopening it, his partner following him.

"There was two of them," Kagome stammered. "I only felt one," she said as her eyes widened and she felt her knees weaken. She fell in a heap on her floor, wrapping her arms around herself. "There were two," she repeated several times as her apartment was filled with flashing pictures and the sounds of anime characters. Kagome closed her eyes, shuddering slightly as she rocked back and forth, trying to sooth her frazzled nerves. "And they opened my window _again_!" she stormed.

* * *

"They must have been after the Shikon." Kagome reflected at exactly 11:45 the next morning as she ate a bagel and some eggs. "That is the only logical reason… although I'm not sure why they stopped," Kagome paused.

The ringing of the phone started her from her musings. "Hello! Kagome speaking." Kagome said, picking up the phone.

"Kagome, it's Kata!" A happy voice came from the other end of the phone. "I'm wondering if you possibly be interested in coming in today for your training!" she chirped. "I know it's short notice and all, but I figured with your college schedule it would be best, but is it a problem?"

"No, not at all, I'll be over in a few minutes!" Kagome said, grimacing when she took survey of her ducky clad clothing.

"Alright, tell Janna when you arrive and she'll send you to the training station. Someone will be waiting there for you," Kata explained. "Bye."

"Bye!" Kagome cheerfully said before hanging up. "ARRRRGGG!" Kagome shouted. "I'M GOING TO PULL OUT MY HAIR!" she screamed as she tore around her apartment, looking for suitable clothing.

Within ten minutes she had changed attire and flew out of the apartment, squawking and shrieking as she went.

"I'm gonna be late!" she yelled as she picked up her pace and ran down the subway stairs. "What I wouldn't give to have one of my pink bikes now!" she shouted as she zipped into the subway.

Kagome panted and looked at her watch with a crazed look as she impatiently waited for the subway to get to the next stop. The second it did so Kagome positioned herself like a track star, crouched low to the ground in her black dress pants, and took off the moment the doors slid open. She was out of the subway in record time, leaving a large whirlwind of dust behind her that would have made Kouga proud.

Gasping for breath, she stumbled into the lobby of the Museum of Feudal Japan. She collapsed in front of Janna's desk, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as she wheezed. If she would have been in a better health condition she would have seen the man with silver hair walking past the glass doors on the other end of the lobby, and she would have heard Kata's exited shouts.

But since she was dying of exhaustion, she only saw the reptile like secretary simply who was simply stapling a report. "The training room is in the north hallway, second door on the right. Try not to get the floor scuffed up." Janna croaked as she went about her work.

Kagome gave something akin to a strangled gasp/moan and remained on the floor.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gazed at his Rolex watch for a moment before quickly stalking through a hallway in his black suit. His silver hair pooled down to his waist and his gold eyes gleamed as his tapered ears twitched underneath his hair. It was one of the few days that he ever visited the museum, and he had been informed by Janna that a new employee was coming in for her training. He wanted to meet her before he left with Kata, but now for some reason the slightly familiar scent of vanilla and roses assaulted his nose; a scent he couldn't exactly place a face on, but one he knew very well. In spite of the nostalgia of the smells in the hallway Sesshoumaru heard the clicking of high heels running down the marble hallway before the sound of them pushing off into a flying leap reached his ears.

There was promptly a large explosion on his back as Sesshoumaru struggled slightly with the extra weight that had been added to his person.

"UNCLE SEIKO!" Kata cooed in his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist as she all but strangled him in her piggy back position. "You're BACK! Did you like the flowers I sent you? Did you bring me anything? Something expensive?" she chanted as Sesshoumaru staggered down the hallway. One would think that after several centuries she would lose some of her childishness. That was a negative assumption.

Sesshoumaru choked slightly and Kata leaned forward on his back to accommodate his breathing passage. _'Why do I keep her around?_' Sesshoumaru wondered to himself. Kata slid down his back and skipped around him to face him. A childlike smile played across his lips and she cocked her head in a very familar gesture. She looked almost like an elementary student inspite of her silver spectacles and dress clothes.

_'Ah, yes.'_ Sesshoumaru remembered as he half embraced the girl. _'It's because she looks exactly like her mother.'_ The dog youkai thought as he allowed his charge to chatter away while patting down his jacket, searching for the expensive gifts he always brought back from foreign countries with him for her.

Tuning out the child's babble he glanced around, looking for Kasumi. _'Where is that blasted guard?'_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes. _'I hired him for a reason'_ Sesshoumaru wanted to growl, since he had adopted Kata he had always been forced to keep a close eye on her because she was an easy target. He had hoped to prevent that from happening by hiring a guard for her when she could barely walk. It had worked, and Sesshoumaru was eternally grateful. He did _not_ want to die and be confronted by the girl's angry mother who would no doubt accuse him of not properly watching over her 'baby' after promising her he would.

"Kasumi?" he questioned.

Kata beamed angelically. "I ditched him with the new employee. He should be training her."

"I hired him as a guard, not as a museum director." Sesshoumaru icily told her as he tried to free himself of her viselike grip on his arm. God, she was just like her mother, only a thousand times worse.

"Uh-huh" Kata said, clearly not repenting, or even caring. "Can we go to eat now, I'm starving!" she stated as she stamped her foot a little.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the heavens as he massaged his forehead; the girl was giving him an insane headache; no doubt on purpose since he had been gone for over a month. "Katashi, behave," he ordered.

Kata frowned. "Why do you always have to use that name?" she complained. "It's so _old_. Makes me sound like a grandpa," she said as she scrunched her nose, taking uneasy glances at the training room that they were mere feet from before she started to walk down the hallway, Sesshoumaru slowly trailing after her.

"Because it is your name, _Katashi_." Sesshoumaru drawled. _'Hah, imagine that. This Sesshoumaru, lowered to bantering with his charge. The youkai from the warring era would not recognize me since I've stooped to such a low level.'_ He thought as he allowed Kata to lead him out of the hallway and into the museum lobby. Thankfully Kata had taken a different way so they were at the doors of the lobby, not near the detestable Janna.

"Jakken," Sesshoumaru growled. "Did I not tell you to stay in the car?" He told the squat demon who looked like an old wrinkled man with a pointy head.

"Y-yes milord."

"And you dared to go against my orders?" He rumbled.

"S-s-sorry milord!" the little frogman squeaked before scurrying out of the lobby.

Sesshoumaru growled with some pleasure, perhaps he had not sunken as low as he thought.

"Janna," Sesshoumaru thundered. "When Kasumi comes out tell him I have taken _Katashi_ out for dinner, but he is expected at my home tonight. I need to speak with him." He said as Janna shook before squeaking out.

"Yes milord."

Sesshoumaru internally smirked with satisfaction as he and Kata walked out of the museum, it was good to see he still had _that_ effect on some people. Kata was watching him her dash-it-all-child's smile and spoke as he helped her into the black Lexius he was driving. "Don't think you're high and mighty just because you can boss around stupid Jakken and his ugly sister," she smiled as she shut the door in Sesshoumaru's glowering face.

"I take it all back, I have hit rock bottom." Sesshoumaru growled as he stalked over to the driver's side, considering the idea of dragging Jakken out of the trunk and maiming him all for the fun of it.

* * *

Kagome stared at the blue and frost haired man before her. _'youkai, youkai, youkai, youkai.' _Her instincts chanted. "So basically I have to memorize this packet and simply relay the information to the group?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's not especially challenging. Very few people can think up difficult questions, for the most part you will be giving tours to school children and families. It will be a bit overwhelming at first since it is the newest exhibit, but eventually the crowd control will be normal," the man, Kasumi as he introduced himself as, stoically said.

_'Youkai, youkai, youkai, youkai.'_ "I see. Can I get a look at the exhibit right now?" Kagome asked as she hefted the large packet into a bag she had brought along.

Kasumi lazily blinked, his lean form relaxing in the chair. "Sure. I can take you there if you want, or you can get a map from the entrance. Just tell the guard you're the new tour guide," he said as he smoothly stood.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome gushed. _'Youkai, youkai, youkai, I want ice cream, youkai, youkai, YOUKAI!'_

"No problem. I am sorry that Miss Kata Taisho and Mr. Seiko Taisho were unable to come in today. Miss Taisho will be in the office Monday, the day you come in for the tour training. Please try to have as much information memorized as possible by then," Kasumi said.

"I'll do my best!" Kagome said with a bright grin as she vaguely wondered if this man ever smiled.

Kasumi stood and walked out of the small room with Kagome on his heels. He paused at the lobby and spoke with Janna in a lower tone as Kagome walked out and grabbed a museum map before stumbling around.

She finally found her exhibit; it was closed off with heavy curtains and man in a guard uniform stood in front of it.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new tour guide for the exhibit on the Shikon no Tama, I was told by Kasumi that I could come see the display," Kagome chirped.

The guard slowly nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing Kagome passage. Kagome slowly stepped in and gasped at the wonder of it all. It was easily the biggest and most expensive display in the museum, taking up nearly an entire floor in all its glory.

At the front of the exhibit was a life sized manikin wearing a fire rat kimono. In the same case was Sango's giant bone boomerang and katana, and Miroku's staff as well as his monk uniform. There was a statue of Sango wearing her demon exterminator outfit with her trademark gas mask, as well as a picture of Inuyasha poking his sword in the face of a demon.

There was a separate case that held two model wolves that were sitting at the feet of a life like statue of Ginta, a statue wearing Koga's clothes was stationed near by, two glistening jewel shards visible in his legs.

There was another case filled with miko clothes along with a portrait of Kaede and Kikyo. Standing in the center of the room was a life size replica of the God tree, the branches stretching across the ceiling. Next to the God Tree was a case that had Inu Yasha's subduing necklace as well as the arrow that was supposedly used to pin Inu Yasha to the God tree.

Next to this display was a large, pink bike that appeared to be rusty and falling apart, as well as a hardcover book that was so faded you couldn't even see what it said. Kagome's jaw dropped. "That's where my math book went! Hey, that's my bike!" she all but shouted before pausing, remembering the guard outside the curtain. She continued on and saw a statue of her wearing a slightly altered school uniform. It was fashioned more like a kimono, and the skirt was much longer.

Kagome wandered around the exhibit for an hour; there were many displays, even a large one depicting the final battle against Naraku. What Kagome found confusing though was that there was no mention of Shippo in all the plaques on the cases. There was also a minimal amount of information on Kouga and Naraku's children.

Kagome was also surprised about the closeness of all the displays, those who had statues were copied enough that Kagome was able to tell who it depicted. All most all of the names were close to the real names, and a few of them were even spelled correctly.

Kagome smiled, coming here was a nice way to bring closure to her time in the Warring Era. The display case had some information on what happened after the Shikon was reassembled. For example it told her that Miroku and Sango got married and eventually had five kids. They lived in Kaede's village (the old miko had a long life and eventually died of old age.) and sometimes traveled, protecting small villages from demon invasions. It was said that Kouga refused Ayame, and the young demoness eventually took on a mate (Ginta surprisingly.) and had dozens of children.

Kagome was about to leave when she glanced at the last corner of the exhibit and gave a loud gasp. There, in the very corner were the most unbelievable displays yet. One was a plainer display that had a manikin wearing Sesshoumaru's clothes sitting on a patch of grass as a squat statue of Jakken groveled at his feet. A foot away was a dancing statue of Rin that was painted and sculpted to the exactness of the little girl, it was startling. A large display case featured the little girl solely and had many painted pictures of the girl as both an adult and a child. Kagome read the information, drinking it in as she learned that Rin eventually grew up and married a cousin of Sesshoumaru's, she had two children named Riku and Katashi and died at a young age.

The last and most amazing display was probably the plainest and most overlooked. It had only three items in it, all were swords, but Kagome flattened her face against the glass as she gazed. It housed Tetsusaiga, the Tensaiga, and Toukijin.

Kagome backed up. "How on earth did this guy get so much information, and were did he get the swords?" she wondered, backing up as she stared into the cases.

* * *

Kouga slammed his fist on the wooden table. "Do you two know how much trouble you've us gotten into?" he roared at the two assassins standing before him.

"I was going to kill his employee as instructed, she stopped me," the taller assassin said with a growl as he pointed an accusing finger at the smaller assassin. "I had my katana and I was going to do the job when she threw the dagger at _me_!"

"Are you so stupid you could not see who she was?" the smaller assassin said as she threw off her mask revealing long black hair and blood red eyes. "Is your sense of smell that bad?"

"What did you just say?" the other assassin said; pinning her up against the wall seconds later, his claws placed at her throat. Kagura shuddered, the child had grown in leaps and bounds and his powers were now far greater then her own.

"It doesn't matter who she was, Sesshoumaru Taisho is our sworn enemy. We kill or harass whoever works for him," Kouga spat before he walked out of the room as the assassin released the demoness, allowing her to slide down the wall to ground.

"Next time you try stopping me, I'll kill you," the second assassin threatened before following their boss out of the room.

"But she was Kagome!" Kagura muttered to the empty room as she thumped the floor with her fist.

* * *

A/N:

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll a bunch of stuff is now revealed! You now know who Kata's parents are, who Seiko Taisho was, and you know a fraction as to what happened after Kagome left.

As to why Kouga, Kagura, and that second assassin are Sesshoumaru's enemies… welllll I can't say yet. Go ahead and guess though as to who that second assassin is though. If you read carefully Kagura all but tells you.

Also if you look carefully Shippo isn't the ONLY one who was left out of the display cases. There is one more character who was also left out, and Kagome forgot about him/her. She/He will play a large role too… you guys just have to wait.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. A Second Meeting

A/N: _**Edited Apri 2009:**_ Oh ew. I fixed some more of Kata (previously Katten). Hopefully the story is an easier read now, although I sorta stopped caring about punctuation halfway through... heheh...

_**Honor and Glory**_

_A second meeting_

"_So I guess it's true, eh?" a savage voice asked._

_Sesshoumaru turned around to face the owner of the voice, scoffing slightly, before he returned his gaze to a bouncing little girl who couldn't have been more then three or four years old. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he tried to ignore his half brother._

_"You're saddled with Rin's kid. The one she died after giving birth to." Inuyasha said as he observed the small child with Sesshoumaru._

_The little girl had some sort of leash attached to her waist; it looked suspiciously like Sesshoumaru's whip when it wasn't dripping with poison. "Is that what I think it is?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched his head._

_The narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eyes was the sole response, until the little girl spoke. "I is Katashi!" she proudly proclaimed as she puffed up her chest before running off. She reached the limits of Sesshoumaru's whip before the stretchy weapon brought her back to the dog demon like a bungee cord. _

_Inuyasha snorted. "You're lucky her mother isn't around to see this," he said as he eyed his brother's hand which was holding onto the end of the whip. Once again, Sesshoumaru remained silent, dignifying his brother's question with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose. "Rin, didn't she have miko powers?" Inuyasha asked as he scuffed his foot in the dirt. _

_Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. "She had a very minor gift, but yes she had it." _

_Inuyasha nodded. "Does the kid have it too?" he questioned._

_"I is Katashi!" The little girl angrily said as she slightly stomped. "Not, the kid." _

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well I can tell she's been hanging around you a bit too much," he said as he watched Katashi run in circles around Sesshoumaru, the whip winding around her guardian's legs. _

_"Anyway, I have a favor to ask." Inuyasha said as he nonchalantly scratched his nose. _

_"What would that be?" Sesshoumaru spat as Katashi pinned herself up against his leg when the whip refused to stretch and wind around Sesshoumaru anymore. _

_"You're a full demon, so you're gonna live for long time. Longer then I will anyway." Inuyasha started, appearing to be slightly frazzled and irritated. _

_Katashi, meanwhile, tugged a bit on her leash as she looked up at her foster parent with irritation. "Daddy?" she asked._

_"Get on with it, mutt," Sesshoumaru said as he placed a clawed hand on the child's head._

_Inuyasha eyed the strange picture before speaking. "Well, 500 years from now, make some sort of memorial of us. The entire Shikon no tama crew I mean." _

_"Why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru coldly asked._

_Katashi slightly pushed her guardian, the thought of retracing her circular dance never occurring to her. "Daddy?" _

_"Cuz, Kikyo will take the little snot for miko training when she's old enough. I mean her mother had it, so she probably will too," Inuyasha offered as he watched Katashi frown._

_"What makes you think I am incapable of dealing with it myself?" Sesshoumaru asked in a thunderous tone. _

_Katashi huffed in annoyance before she opened her mouth and started 'the four year old chant'. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," she said in a droning voice. _

_"Oh come off it Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as he slightly rubbed his hurting ears._

_"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." _

_"I just need you to do this one favor," Inuyasha snarled to the floor. "Besides, it's not like I'm asking much. Just save a bunch of junk from your castle, that's all." _

_"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." _

_"Why is this so important to you, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru questioned._

_Inuyasha grunted as he shook slightly, the kid's chanting was all but making his ears bleed! He had NO idea how Sesshoumaru was able to survive this ordeal. Perhaps her chant came up in a frequency Sesshoumaru could not hear? "It just is." _

_"I will do nothing unless I know why," Sesshoumaru responded as a slightly panicked look filled his charge's face before she increased her pace and the urgency. _

_"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"_

_"It's for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled over the black-brown haired child. _

_Sesshoumaru nodded, he could remember Kagome and her courageousness, but mostly how she destroyed his armor and arm. Slightly confused, Sesshoumaru turned to his brother with a small amount of questioning in his eyes. _

_"You wouldn't understand," Inu Yasha growled._

_"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" _

_In spite of the beating his ears were taking Inuyasha wanted to snicker. Even Rin hadn't ventured as far as to call Sesshoumaru 'daddy.' Poor, messed up kid. "Just, do it. Please. Maybe one day you'll understand." _

_Sesshoumaru searched his mind for a possible reason as to why a memorial would mean anything to that miko, Kagome. After all, hadn't she left for her own lands over 15 years ago? _

_"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" Katashi urgently screamed. _

_"What?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked down at his charge._

_"I GOTTA GO!" She shouted._

_Inu Yasha was momentarily repulsed. Did Sesshoumaru make her hold it all the time or something?_

_Sesshoumaru seemed to take it differently though, and within seconds he sliced through his own whip and picked up the girl by the collar of her kimono before he held her out, away from his body. A small, circular, iridescent blue shield formed around her. The kid's face scrunched up for a moment before there was a loud explosion as the shield was filled with pink and blue lights, blocking out any view of the child. There was a large ripple in the land as Inu Yasha could feel the purification forces slamming against the shield, trying to get out._

_Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "YOU JUST KILLED HER!" he accused his older brother. _

_Sesshoumaru said nothing as hazy smoke filled the circle, still keeping his charge from view. He released the shield and the smoke slowly crept into the air. _

_Inuyasha coughed and fanned his face as the fog cleared. His jaw dropped in amazement as he saw the golden eyed kid, still dangling from her kimono collar as she looked cross eyed at a large butterfly that was perched on her nose. She gave a little giggle as swung forward and backward as if she were riding a swing. _

_After several moments Sesshoumaru put her down and the child took mere seconds to discover that her feet were on the ground, and there was no leash around her waist. She took off running, laughing and cackling while tripping over her own feet as she scuttled away, the cunning child already planning ways to avoid her leash. _

_"I said I was capable of raising a miko," Sesshoumaru said with a sniff before he formed another nonlethal whip as he collectedly walked after his charge, planning how to get close enough to recapture her. _

_"Sesshoumaru, so you'll do it?" Inu Yasha called out. _

_Sesshoumaru turned and gave the tiniest inclination of his head. _

* * *

"DADDY!"

Sesshoumaru jumped out of his reverie as he almost automatically formed a blue shield around his charge.

Kata glared at him with arrogance and irritation swirling in her golden eyes that looked so much like his. "You weren't listening were you?" she accused before she eyed the barrier. "And put this blasted thing down, it makes it hard to breathe."

Sesshoumaru sighed and quickly released the shield. He had been forced to learn it when Kata, at the mere age of two, started randomly shooting off purification powers.

"Tonight Kasumi WILL guard you." Sesshoumaru said as he glared across the table at his adopted daughter.

Kata opened and closed her mouth in indignation. "You, you, you, Youkai! ARG! You _weren't_ listening! What were you day dreaming about this time? Oh, and if you bring up the time I was learning to be bathroom trained, I will POUND you!" She said as she tightened her grip on her glass, causing the abused item to crack a little.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. Yes, Rin had been a handful. But single-handedly raising a half demon with miko powers… well that was far more difficult. Besides, the devious little girl was far more sneaky and horrible then her mother. She hid her devious personality behind cute, childish smiles that no one was immune to. Not to mention that her demon AND miko blood kept the blasted girl alive and young looking.

Sesshoumaru eyed Kata, who was talking away as she would randomly pound the table while they waited for their food.

Upon Katashi's birth Sesshoumaru, as well as Rin and her husband, were surprised when Kata appeared to be a normal girl with the exception of her amber eyes she had inherited from her father. No physical trait betrayed her real blood. However, the delivery was tough and Rin was alive for only three day's after her beloved daughter's birth. But that was another time and another memory.

Now what was it about that last recollection that had bugged Sesshoumaru? Oh, yes.

"Has a girl named Kagome showed up at the museum?" Sesshoumaru questioned, interrupting his charge.

To his surprised Kata was slightly astonished, here eyes wide in child like confusion. "No…" She slowly said as a waiter arrived with their food. "Why?"

"No reason." Sesshoumaru loftily said, the motivation sounding bad to his own ears.

Kata pinned him down with a cold look that was very akin to his own. The sneaky, copy cat child.

"Eat Katashi, or I'll have Kasumi truss you up again and instruct him to feed you with a spoon," Sesshoumaru threatened. Kata she muttered about annoying, old, bachelor fathers who had too much time on their hands before showering Sesshoumaru with a brilliant smile. "Yes Daddy," she obediently said. Sesshoumaru doubted she would eat at all out of mere spite.

* * *

Kagome wandered around the museum for the better part of two hours, exploring several other displays and exhibits that were of interest. She felt like she was back in the feudal era, it made her feel at peace.

With a smile and a skip in her step, she walked out of the museum, intent on salvaging her weekend. She stopped when she saw a black lexis pull up to the sidewalk. The door opened and a peeved looking Kata hopped out before turning around to stick her tongue out at the driver, she then loudly slammed the door.

"'Get Kasumi', he orders. 'He's your guard', he says. Never mind that I would be perfectly happy if Kasumi were to RETIRE," Kata paused when she saw Kagome.

"Oh, hi Kagome! How did your orientation go?" She asked, clearly changing gears as she went from a childish pout to a beautiful smile.

"Very well. I look forward to working here!" Kagome happily chirped as she fingered the check Kasumi had given her; it would feed her for the next two weeks

"That's great." Kata said with a big grin before she checked her watch. "I'll see you when you come in on the opening day. Have fun and study up for college," she said before she ran up the steps.

"Thanks, you have a good day!" Kagome responded before she skipped toward the subway, getting the feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grunted and opened the door when he saw Katashi stop to chat with a black haired girl. He got out and approached them, stopping when he reached the end of the car. Sniffing slightly, he sorted out the scents in the air before he paused and retreated back into his car. "Spring and power," he said when he reached the Simi quietness of the indoor of his car. He placed the scent with the nostalgic smell from that morning. He shrugged it off. "Must be the new employee." He said as he watched the girl walk past the car. She glanced his way, or more correctly into the street, allowing him to spot her cobalt blue eyes.

Now where had he seen those eyes before?

He was still trying to remember when a pouting Katashi returned with a stoic Kasumi.

"I don't understand why we can't just leave him on a street," She sighed as she got in the passenger's seat while Kasumi hopped in the back.

"Because some one has to keep you out of Lord Sesshoumaru's hair," the frost haired demon responded.

"Oh be quiet you big meanie," Katashi said as she flung her hand behind her seat in a foul attempt to hit her guard.

Sesshoumaru ignored their bickering as he pulled back out into traffic, still trying to remember where he had seen a girl with cobalt blue eyes, and the scent of spring and power.

* * *

Kagome rubbed water out of her hair with a fuzzy yellow towel as she studied her calendar. She would now be working most weekends (all except one in two weeks time when she had asked off because of a giant family reunion) and even a few week nights.

"Oh woe is me!" Kagome mournfully cried as she flounced around the room. "Now my internet surfing, and eating, and anime watching, and eating, and talking time will be cut in half!" She cried as she spun around in a circle in front of the picture of her feudal friends.

Kagome paused to study the picture as she tipped her head, looking at her old companions who were all probably dead. "Oh, how I miss you guys." She croaked as she felt tears form in her eyes. Even years later she still missed her friends, her new job only reminded her more so of that.

Turning away, Kagome collected herself before she bounded into the kitchen. It was Tuesday morning and she only had one class, which she had already attended since it was at the unearthly hour of 8:00. She was scheduled to come into the museum so Kata could give her more of a 'proper' orientation. Or so she had been told when Kata called her, scolding Kasumi and his incompetence in giving Kagome a full museum tour, as well as briefing her on the rules, and training her for her job.

Kagome shed her lime green bathrobe and put on some proper and respectable clothes. She quickly finished getting ready before she trotted out of her apartment, locking it behind her, and ran to the subway.

Her thoughts remained the focus of most of her attention; however she did not fail to see a tall, dark brown haired (almost black) man who was watching her. Once the sub car stopped at her stop she ambled out of the subway, acutely aware that he was following her.

Grinning, Kagome called forth a little of her miko powers before she took off running, ready if he would try to attack her. She saw him attempt to run after her, but he was quickly lost in the busy streets, and Kagome felt reassured by the time she reached 'her museum' that he was truly gone. She hopped up the steps and opened the door when someone ran into her.

She and the offender crashed to the floor. "I'm sorry." Kagome said as she sat up to face the other person. Her mouth dropped as she stuttered. "Y-you!"

* * *

Pegasus Rider: That's it for today! Yep, a total cliff hanger!

.

(A/n: Ohhhh I'm mean aren't I? Don't worry, I was joking.)

* * *

Sesshoumaru gave Katashi a calculating gaze as he watched her nervously fiddle with the sleeve of her blouse. For some odd reason she seemed to be anxious for him to leave.

With a shrug Sesshoumaru spoke. "I shall see you at our home tonight, you will bring Kasumi," he mostly stated instead of asked.

"Of course, whatever you wish dear Daddy. Not in a million years," Katashi said with her acidically angel smile before she gave him a quick wave and turned around to walk off.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, you would think his own charge would have more respect and better manners since she was raised by a lord, he then turned to walk out of the main plaza of the museum. A current issue was occupying his brain, one that involved old allies turned enemies, so he was unaware of the other presence that was opening the door. They crashed and both Sesshoumaru and his victim fell to the floor. Perhaps the centuries he had gone through had made him less aware of auroras. Perhaps he had given up any thought of his brother to being lucid when he made his odd request. Maybe he had simply written her off. Whatever the reason, Sesshoumaru was more than shocked when the blue eyed and spring smelling girl sat up and apologized.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Amber met Cobalt as it all clicked. It was her.

"Y-you!" She stuttered as Sesshoumaru was vaguely aware of his adopted daughter approaching them.

"Kagome, I see you've met my uncle, Seiko Taisho." Katashi said with a professional smile.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued to stare at each other. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome finally got out.

Sesshoumaru gave her a kingly nod. "Kagome the miko?" he asked, as he glanced up at his charge, glaring at her for hiding this little secret that she obviously knew about.

"How, who, she, Taisho, Inuyasha, what's going?" Kagome sputtered.

"That, I would like to know myself." Sesshoumaru said as his glare deepened while Katashi sheepishly laughed.

"I can explain." she brilliantly said.

* * *

Kouga followed the top assassin, and one of the founding members, of the Shikon Shamers. "Kagura royally screwed up." The wolf snarled.

"Yeah, well she'll have to answer to the counsel."

Koga frowned. "There are some who will go easy on her." He thought as a vision of a cream haired cat demon flittered through his mind.

"Yes, but we won't. And I have more power than most of the members." The assassin snarled.

"What I don't get is why did she stop you? True, this chick saw Kagura, but she didn't ever sense you! What was this target's name again?" Koga growled.

"I dunno. It started with a K. Who really cares though, she's just one of Sesshoumaru's employees." The would be murder replied as he padded down a long hallway before pausing outside his quarters.

"Humph. Stupid wind demoness. I knew we should have killed her." Kouga cursed.

"NO!" The assassin thundered as he flung the wolf up against a wall. "That would have made **_Her_** sad."

"You've got a point." Kouga admitted as his fellow Shikon Shamer released him, he was used to the violent out bursts. The kid had furiously grown in power ever since they found out what Sesshoumaru did to **_Her_**. Because of Sesshoumaru, **_She_** no longer breathed. And no one dared mention **_Her_** name in fear of what the revenge bent Shikon Shamers would do.

The assassin grunted and walked into his room, leaving his door open.

Kouga paused in the opening. "You know, **_She _**would be proud if she could see you now, Shippo."

* * *

A/N: YAY! Lots of important stuff is revealed! Again, Kata is Rin's daughter… THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT! There are also a bunch of little hidden tidbits here. Like who was following Kagome? Who are the Shikon Shamers? What do they think Sesshoumaru did to Kagome, and why is Shippo so _evil?_ Thhhaaattt will be answered later since I'm lazy.

Skyla: Or not. I'll explain since it will get confusing other wise. To clear something up, let me make it perfectly clear that we don't hate Shippo. In fact we love him which is why he plays a main role. He has a perfectly good reason to hate Sesshoumaru and to be so… cold. But you'll just have to wait to find out why.

Pegasus Rider: Also in the last chapter I had a trick question. Who wasn't included in the display cases? There were TWO people! One of them is briefly thought about in this chapter.

Skyla: Also pay attention to the flash backs. Although they may seem to be about Katashi, they are VERY VERY important cuz at the end you'll go back and be like "ohhhh THAT'S what Pegasus Rider was hinting at there." The flash backs are important, not because of Katashi's role, but more because of her linage. (You'll get what I mean in a couple chapters.)

As for the guy following Kagome… Well… Think. Who in the anime has dark brown/black hair? ( I didn't want to give any more details cuz it would TOTALLY give it away then.)

Pegasus Rider: Now fir a few responses to some of my GREAT reviewers!

eMeLyNoOoPeE: YAY! You got it right! Well, what's wrong with him is that he thinks Kagome is dead, and that Sesshoumaru killed her. Why you ask? Well… I can't tell you! It's a secret!

FireFalcon1414: Yep, lots of plot twists in the future! I'm hoping **_I'll_** be able to keep everything straight! It's going to be difficult! Thank you for the review!

Sif-the-elf: I'm glad you like Kat! (I like her too, it's fun writing the flash backs!) Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing! 

Darknessunleashed: I'm glad you like my work! (Hopefully this chapter is somewhat amusing too.) If you have any questions go ahead and ask! I might not be able to answer them all cuz they would give away the plot, but I can certainly give hints. (I'll give you one now. The guy who followed Kagome has never personally met her, nor has she met him. However he knows a GREAT deal about her because he was told by his parents (who were told by their parents, ect, ect) all about her.)

White Tiger Princess: I'm glad you like my original characters! (I always freak out, thinking that people will call this fic a Mary Sue. BLECKY!) Now that I got this hard chapter out of the way things will start picking up a bit more, and you'll be able to see how things I say in chapters are foreshadowing! (Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter!)

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWD! I LOVE YOU!**_

**Next Time on Honor and Glory**

"So, who else is alive?"

"YOU LOST HER?"

"Kasumi, touch me with that and I will kill you and feed your entrails to the vultures."

"We all loved Kagome. We all saw her die at Sesshoumaru's hands. _For the rest of his life we will extract our revenge_."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. A Truth Uncovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... just thought I would remind you! )

_A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

Edited on April 2009: Did a little more structure work. Really it was the first two chapters that were the worst... but I still had some character changes I had to carry over.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Honor and Glory**_

_A Truth Uncovered_

_"We saw you do it, Sesshoumaru." Came a steely voice. _

_Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to frown in irritation as he kept his hand planted on Katashi's head while facing the fox kit and his friends. "Perhaps your eyes deceived you, kit," he said in a mocking, icy voice. _

_Shippo flushed slightly as he stepped back, pointing at a crumbled, stone pile. "We saw you destroy the well, don't deny it!" he said as two older human beings, Miroku and Sango if Sesshoumaru could remember correctly, nodded. _

_"I was no where near Inuyasha's forest last night." Sesshoumaru scoffed before he cast a quick glance at Katashi, who was happily weaving a grass crown, humming some song, looking innocent while she was probably planning her newest escape. Cunning child. _

_"You flew through the village and collapsed the well with your bare claws!" Shippo impatiently spat. "Kikyo, Inuyasha, and I saw you do it!" _

_"Why would I attack a well?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadly calm voice. The fox shuffled his feet and grunted something before Sesshoumaru smirked. "I do not see the hanyou or his mate, where are they?" _

_"Well, Inuyasha didn't think you did it either so he refused to confront you. Kikyo wanted to stay by his side," Miroku, who looked like he was in about his mid fourties now, said as he exchanged glances with Sango while Shippo let out a growl._

_Eyeing the snarling pup, Sesshoumaru turned toward his third companion, a quiet frost haired demon who had recently been appointed as Katashi's guard. "Kasumi, take Katashi and let her play in that field," Sesshoumaru said as he released Katashi's head._

_Katashi smiled up at her adopted father before she cast a withering glance at her guard and ran off, laughing 'innocently' as she went. Her little side poneytail that perfectly resembled her mother's, bounced with her movements.  
_

_Sesshoumaru watched her sit on the ground and pluck several flowers before she started weaving them into a crown while Kasumi ambled towards her, stopping when he was two feet away. The guard's twin swords were strapped to his side, and his black and silver eyes darted around, looking for any possible danger._

_Allowing himself an extremely small and almost invisible smile, Sesshoumaru turned back toward the antagonists. "Kit, I do not know why this dry well is so important to you, nor do I know why you have eyesight problems. You are very lucky that Katashi is here." Sesshoumaru said, hissing out the last part. _

_The teenage fox demon glared at Sesshoumaru. "You moron!" He started. _

_"Shippo!" The demon hunter said as she quickly reached out and grabbed the young kitsune's shoulder, nodding her head toward Sesshoumaru, who had unsheathed his sword an inch._

_The fox took several deep breaths and eyed Sesshoumaru. "I'm watching you Sesshoumaru. I never did trust you, but if you do something, I' be ready." Shippo said before he stalked off._

_"I apologize, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku said with a bow. "Shippo is upset because we need to fix the well. However, only a powerful miko can do so, so we are forced to wait. Please pay him no heed." The older monk said with a nod, the grey hair at his temple giving him a wiser look. _

_The monk and his wife scurried off, leaving Sesshoumaru to study the rubble before he turned to look at Katashi, who was wrathfully plucking petals off of a flower while she glared at her guard who was watching the sky with a bored look. _

_"Something strange is going on." Sesshoumaru muttered._

* * *

_Katashi laughed psychotically as she scrambled into a clearing in the woods. Earlier that day, once he was done talking to the angry fox, Sesshoumaru had told Kata and the slothful Kasumi that they were going to camp in Inu Yasha's forest. It was in the middle of the night, and Kata had just managed to escape from her evil guard's clutches, as well as sneak out from under the watchful eye of her father. _

_Kata stopped her evil grinning when she came upon the rubble that her dad and the fox had been arguing over earlier. She studied it, shivering slightly as she felt some dark, dirty aurora. Her chubby, fingers itched, and Kata eyed the glowing pile of stones. Although she appeared to be eight, Kata was far older since her blood kept her looking young. However, in her life she had never seen such concentrated evil like that which was coming off of the stones. _

_Walking around the fallen structure, Kata decided that it must have previously been some sort of well. Rolling up her sleeves the young girl decided that she would fix it, 1) because obviously it was important if people were arguing over it, but mostly 2) the stupid aurora would make her uncomfortable until she fixed it. _

_Grunting, Kata slowly waded through the rocks and eyed the base of the well before she sighed and got to work. The stones were quite heavy for her eight year old body, but Katashi pressed on, smiling slightly as she could feel some of the evil dissipating. She had worked up three rows, and had transferred all the stones to a large pile when she paused near the 'mountain' of stones, panting slightly. She frowned at her barely started project but turned when she heard some kind of thudding noise. She stared with large, golden eyes as a large stone at the top of her pile tumbled down and came flying toward her. Closing her eyes for the impact, Kata waited with tense muscles. Nothing happened._

_Opening one eye Kata saw the tall, athletic build of her guard, supporting the stone with one hand while keeping his other hand on one of his swords. _

_"Thank you." Kata quietly said as her guardian slowly set the stone down. _

_He nodded. "Why are you doing this?" He quietly asked, his sharp eyes taking in the small child's clumsy, yet solid work. _

_Kata didn't respond and instead picked up another stone and tottered back to the well, carefully placing it on top of her other layers that almost reached her knees. _

_Kasumi picked up a stone, frowning slightly as he felt some sort of oily presence, before he walked over, about to set the stone down, next to Katashi's. _

_"DON'T!" Kata screamed. The startled demon paused, slightly confused when Kata ripped the rock out of his hands. "I need to do this by myself." Kata quietly said, gripping the stone to her chest. _

_Kasumi studied her before he shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the pile of stones, standing near by. _

_He watched the miko/demon girl with thoughtful eyes. He, an arctic wolf, had been pulled out of his top position in Sesshoumaru's army almost a month ago. From going to top soldier to baby sitter, Kasumi had been rather irritated when he learned that he was forcibly giving up his prestigious position in the army to become a guard. The toad demon, Jakken, had gone on and on about what a great honor it was to watch Kata, but Kasumi wasn't fooled. The Western Lord needed someone to make sure the kid wasn't murdered, and Kasumi was an excellent soldier and perfect candidate to become the eternal babysitter, and ultimately the person who could keep Katashi out of Sesshoumaru's hands._

_To Kasumi's surprise, Katashi barely left Sesshoumaru's sight. She went with him wherever he would travel, and she always ate with him, no matter what. He appeared, very much, to be a some-what doting father. Most servants speculated it was because the dog demon was afraid of what Rin would do if Katashi was ignored, but Kasumi didn't believe it. Rin or no Rin, the only reason Sesshoumaru put up with Katashi and her evil, crafty smiles was because he truly cared for the half human. After traveling with them for a month Kasumi could see why._

_Although the girl was ingenius with the way she veiled her devious personality, she had a profound and pure way of looking at things. She picked up on concepts that no one else could, and once Sesshoumaru had told him that she reminded him of a respected miko he once knew. A girl named Kagome. _

_Kasumi snapped out of his reverie when he felt a demon presence leave the village and speed toward the well. Kasumi faded into the shadows, both of his hands on his swords as he prepared for a possible battle. _

_He watched when the teenage kit, Shippo, stopped at the edge of the meadow. The fox watched Katashi with a curious gaze as the little girl hummed and continued to build up the well, which was almost to her waist and glistening in the moonlight. _

_The fox quietly approached her, the little girl paid him no heed and continued to hum, stacking the stones on top of each other. _

_"What are you doing?" Shippo questioned._

_"Making a well." Katashi said as she hummed a bit more. _

_"Why?"_

_Katashi huffed. "Because someone has to take care of this thing or a bunch of scary things are going to come!" she lectured as she shook her finger in the fox's direction. "You should have taken care of this earlier," she added as she stacked another stone on her built up well. "It's stinking the whole place up." _

_Shippo watched the girl with an amused expression. "Why do you build up what your guardian ripped down?" _

_"Daddy never ripped no well down. That would be stupid, then we wouldn't be able to drink from it," she said as she retrieved another stone. "Sides, he was with me last night." she added._

_"And where were you?" Asked the fox demon in a pacifying tone as Kasumi fought the urge to kill the insolent kit right then and there._

_The child stopped working for a moment, her back to both Kasumi and Shippo. Her black brown hair pooled down her back as her little form bent over for a moment. "At Mommy's grave," she quietly said in a sad tone. _

_Shippo looked like he regretted his words and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." _

_Katashi turned her golden eyes to the fox, the amber orbs seemed to peer into Shippo's very being. "No you aren't." She said as she placed another stone on the well, which was almost completed. "You don't believe me." She said as she turned to snatch up one of the last stones. _

_The fox demon looked uncomfortable. "Katashi. When you grow older, if you ever meet a girl named Kagome Higurashi, please take care of her." he said._

_"Of course. Daddy has already told me about her. So has Inuyasha, and the evil priestess," Katashi said as set another stone down._

_"Evil priestess?"_

_"Everyone calls her Kikyo." Katashi said as she set the last stone down and stepped back to survey her work. _

_Instantly the well exploded with pink and blue lights, shining fiercely, sending up a giant beacon of light. Both Shippo and an undetected Kasumi looked at it open mouthed while Katashi clapped her hands in delight. _

_It died down a moment later and Katashi ran up to it, kicking it. The well remained solid and Katashi giggled. "It's fixed!" she loudly announced before skipping over to Kasumi's hidden spot. "Let's go back now, I'm tired." she said as she reached out to take her guard's hand. "Good bye Mr. fox demon!" Katashi sang over her shoulder as she skipped down the path, Kasumi at her side. _

_Shippo stood in the clearing for several minutes, astonishment fixed on his features. The little girl fixed the well, and her guard had been there the entire time. Shippo paused, looking up into the star filled sky. Why did the little girl call Kikyo an evil priestess? She was now living person and would never hurt a fly. _

_Shrugging, Shippo turned to walk down the well worn path to the village. _

_An hour later a cloaked figure appeared with an entrance of black fire. The figure held out its clawed hand, and instantly black flames surrounded the well. _

_For a moment the stone structure smoldered before a brilliant blue light quickly flared and sent the cloaked figure flying. The figure howled before disappearing as the purification powers lightly burned its skin. _

* * *

_Kata opened her eyes and stared into the night sky with a cruel smirk from her position next to Sesshoumaru. "I knew they would try again," she muttered before she allowed her head to fall back onto her adopted father's stomach, falling asleep once more while Sesshoumaru gazed at the night sky._

* * *

"I can explain!" Kata brilliantly said as she pasted a huge grin on her face. Sesshoumaru fixed his charge with a stony glare while Kagome looked back and forth between parent and child. "Perhaps we should step into my office? Daddy, Kagome," Kata said, walking off toward the office section of the museum.

"DADDY?" Kagome loudly yelled.

Katashi cringed as Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a frosty glare while many of the museum visitors turned to look at her.

"Please come this way, Kagome!" Kata brightly said as she ran back to the girl and hauled her along, Sesshoumaru at her heels.

Kata blew through the office, ignoring Janna who was squawking to her brother.

"Jakken." Kagome said, pointing to the short imp who glared at her and was about to reply when they entered Katashi's office and Sesshoumaru firmly shut the door behind them.

Kata released Kagome and leaped toward her swivel chair. "WHEEEE!" she exclaimed, jumping into it and letting it whirl around.

"Katashi, start explaining. **Now**." Sesshoumaru icily said.

Kagome gulped, feeling the room lower several, make that many, degrees.

Kata winced, even she wouldn't go against him when he was this angry. "Yes Daddy," she meekly said as she sat down. Sesshoumaru leaned against a wall, in all his arrogant glory, while Kagome weakly sat on a chair, trembling a bit.

"Kagome!" Kata said, the miko looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm sure you've meet Sesshoumaru, my foster parent."

"Yes. We've… run into each other before." Kagome carefully phrased, glancing at the dog demon.

Kata nodded. "You haven't met me before. You missed me by about fifteen years or so. But you do know my mother!" Kata brightly said.

Kagome gave Kata a strange look.

"Her name was Rin!" Kat said, cocking her head to the side, giving Kagome a sweet grin. The smile was an exact copy of the one little Rin wore over five hundred years ago.

"How, how did you manage to survive so long?" Kagome stumbled, her throat a little dry as she found it hard to swallow.

"Hm? Well I thought you would have read about me in the display. I'm Katashi! Remember? Rin married a dog youkai, one distantly related to Daddy! Since I have demon blood in me it's easy to last this long," Katashi said, shooting a grin at her guardian who had calmed down enough to look at her without wanting to wring her neck.

"Why do you keep calling Sesshoumaru, um, ahem, Daddy?" Kagome asked, trembling slightly as she feared being decapitated by Sesshoumaru's claws.

"Because he is," Kata said with a blank look.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat before speaking. "Rin died three days after Katashi was born. On her death bed she made me promise to take care of Katashi, while Katashi's older brother, Riku, stayed with their father. Katashi had plenty of contact with both her blood father and her sibling, but I was her main caregiver."

"Thus, receiving the title, Daddy!" Kata said with a bright smile as she took off her silver glasses and pulled her hair out of its tight bun. "Tada!" she said as she rearranged her sidebangs into a side ponytail like Rin's. Kagome stared at Kat with large eyes, without the glasses and her hair up, she looked like she was about _seventeen_! Obviously she had found some kind of fountain of youth.

Kata beamed at Kagome. "You're wondering why I look so young, huh?" she said with a sly smile. "Daddy doesn't understand it either!" she happily declared with a smug laugh. "It's probably my demon blood and my miko blood, Rin was a miko, did you know that!"

Kagome shook her head.

Sesshoumaru once again spoke while his charge evilly laughed. "In spite of her old age, she has the maturity of a four year old."

"Really?" Katashi asked, standing while she gave her parent a look of adoration. "A year ago you told me I was worse then a two year old! Wow, I'm getting better!" She happily exclaimed.

Kagome eyed the odd pair before speaking. "Whatever happened to your brother?"

Kata paused for the moment, her golden eyes getting a darker, more saddened look. "He died about eighty years ago from old age. He was happy and he was surrounded by those he loved. Our father died in a war about two hundred years ago." She sorrowfully said.

Kagome forlornly watched the girl when she heard the door open. She turned around to see the frost haired demon enter the room, bow respectfully to Sesshoumaru, and turn his attention to Kata. "Miss, will you be missing all of your appointments today?" He asked in a smooth, tenor voice.

Kagome had to keep from melting in a puddle before him, he was so _hott_! Although he couldn't beat Sesshoumaru, he was at least approachable! Kagome looked over to see Kata sinking so her head was barely peeking over her desk while she gave Kasumi suspicious looks sprinkled with irritation.

"Who's he?" Kagome asked.

"Kasumi," Kata declared with a childish pout.

"Why does he call you Miss if Sesshoumaru adopted you? Wouldn't it be Miss Taisho? Just Miss sounds a little weird," Kagome observed.

Kata paused, cocking her head as she looked thoughtful.

"Although we have it publicly known that I am her 'uncle'," Sesshoumaru smoothly stepped in as he shot Kata a warning glance. "She is known as Miss Taisho only to the demons who have survived and are on good terms with us. Although she has been marked as my…_daughter,_" he said with a bit of distaste. "We try to keep people from knowing that she is Katashi Taisho, so her business name is merely Miss Kata."

"Why?" Kagome simply asked, her brain swirling as she expected herself to wake up from this strange dream at any moment.

"Not everyone, humans and demons alike, _get along_ with me," Sesshoumaru delicately said.

Kagome slightly raised an eyebrow while she stared at the western lord, a feeling of nostalgia washing over her.

"Either way, Katashi, you have yet to explain yourself," Sesshoumaru said, turning to his child while Kasumi shifted his weight and entered the office, closing the door behind him.

Kata sighed. "Kagome came in, looking for a job. She told me her last name was Higurashi, and instantly I was curious. I had heard of you Kagome, from Dad as well as several other people who deeply cared for you. I carefully questioned you and discovered that you were well versed in the time of Shikon Shards. Little did you know that most of what you told me is unprinted. Very little is known about the Shikon no tama, and the information you told me proved that you had to be the time traveling miko."

"How did you know that I could be alive today? When I left I didn't tell Sesshoumaru, or even Rin, about my home," Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru, Kata, and Kasumi exchanged glances. "We learned through a series of mistakes," Kata quietly said, gazing at her guard who stared back at her.

Kagome groaned, leaning in her chair. "My head hurts." She moaned as she cradled the ailed object in her arms. "This is all too much." She whimpered, then froze. "Wait, is Shippo alive? How bout Kouga? Kagura? Inuyasha? If you survived, could Inuyasha have, Kata?" Kagome eagerly asked.

The three demons froze.

"Kasumi, I'll be waiting in the parking garage. Escort Katashi to the car once she has finished here. We will be going home early." Sesshoumaru stiffly said as he was out the door a moment later, Kasumi bowing.

Katashi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Inu Yasha died quite some time ago. I think it was about 450 or perhaps 400 years ago. He was, content." Kata said with a great amount of hesitation.

"What about Shippo?" Kagome said, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Katashi rose and walked over to the frost haired demon. "You're better off forgetting about him Kagome, as well as the others. I'm sorry, you'll have to come in at a later date for your training," she said as Kasumi gently tugged her out of the room.

Kagome remained sitting, staring at the desk for a moment. "Forget about them? But how could I? They're my friends…" Kagome asked herself.

* * *

Kata pulled her elbow out of Kasumi's grasp as they walked into the museum lobby. "Kasumi, touch me again and I will kill you and feed your entrails to the vultures," she threatened with a killer smile.

Kasumi didn't say anything and glanced at his young charge. He knew the subject of Shippo, Kouga, and many of Kagome's friends were a touchy subject for both Sesshoumaru and Katashi. "It wasn't your fault, milady." He gently said, knowing what she was thinking about.

Katashi glared at him, clenching her fists so hard they shook. "How wasn't it?" She spat, anger and self loathing filling every bit of her voice. A few salty tears trickled down her face as her body remained tense, her face in a twisted expression of anger and despair.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't blame you, you didn't do anything." Kasumi said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly, I could have prevented it," Katashi stormed, breaking away from his touch before she ran out of the museum.

Kasumi watched her retreating back before he flexed his own hand. "One day, I will kill you, kit. For causing her so much pain." He vowed.

* * *

Kagome stumbled into her apartment, and threw her keys and purse onto the counter before turning to lock the door behind her. She staggered through her apartment, pausing by the wall where her beloved picture hung.

Softly touching the glass over the picture, Kagome allowed the tears to come. "How, how could I forget them?" She demanded in a mournful but spiteful voice. "HOW?" She yelled. "MY FIRST CRUSH, MY ADOPTED SISTER AND BROTHER… MY SON!" She moaned. "How could I forget them?" She asked in a broken voice as she touched the Shikon no tama with a trembling hand. "Why, why have I been cursed like this?" She asked, sinking to her knees before she broke out in harsh sobs.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped out onto the patio that connected to his adopted daughter's room. The girl herself was sitting on the ledge that was one floor above the beautiful garden.

The garden was acres of land, covered in beautiful flowers, breathtaking fountains, and tranquil lights. A plant demon that had been passing through constructed it for Katashi and Sesshoumaru many years ago.

"Katashi, next time I find you pulling any strings I will make you regret being Rin's daughter." Sesshoumaru firmly said.

Katashi's eyes were closed, but her skin gleamed with dry tears. She was poised and peaceful looking, perhaps even graceful. (Probably because she wasn't beaming angelically while thinking of some new, devious way to bring an early end to her adopted parent and her guard.)

"Yes, father." Katashi serenely said.

Sesshoumaru walked up to his charge and gazed into the beautiful sky. The moon and a great number of stars clearly shone through the dark night, and Sesshoumaru could smell the vast area of flowers, once again grateful that he had constructed his home away from the busy city of Tokyo. He turned and wiped a new tear off of Katashi's cheek.

"You could not have stopped it," he quietly said.

"Yes, I could have," Katashi stubbornly said as she turned her gaze to him. "There is only one miko, alive or dead, who has the potential to rival me in spiritual powers. I could have easily stopped it all."

"You were nothing but a child," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"Why? Why Daddy?" Katashi sobbed, throwing herself into her father's arms. "Why didn't they look for her? Did you see her face? Did you see how excited she was at the thought of seeing them again? Why would they think that you killed her? She's right here in Tokyo and they are too blind to see her!" She wailed.

Sesshoumaru forcibly relaxed and gently patted Katashi on the back. (He had been improving over time with these impromptu hugs. The first time, when she was four, and she threw herself at him like this he had shoved her away. When she was ten he simply awkwardly patted her back. Finally he eventually learned to hug her back, Kata still has suspicions that he attended a class of some sort.)

"Perhaps now, it can all end." He wondered out loud, he paused to look down and see Katashi, sleeping peacefully.

"Kasumi."

"Yes?" The arctic wolf asked, materializing in the shadows.

"Take Katashi to her room. Stay with her for a while." Sesshoumaru ordered, passing his most precious possession off to Kasumi.

Kasumi paused and gazed at Katashi with a fond smile. "Yes milord." He said as he gently cradled the girl in his arms and walked off.

Sesshoumaru snorted while he watched the two disappear. He closed his eyes and faced the moon once more. He was no fool, he knew that Kasumi and Katashi deeply respected and cared for each other in spite of the great amount of fighting they partisipated in. Soon, probably within the next century, Kasumi would approach Sesshoumaru and ask a question. A question that Sesshoumaru was not looking forward to answering. Without Katashi, no one would be around to greet him when he returned home, or to talk to while he was eating his meals, or to laugh with and tease. (Of course, then there would also be no traps waiting in his bed, and no incessant begging for some ridiculously expensive trinket, no angelic smiles matched with plans of world domination.)

A sudden image popped up in Sesshoumaru's mind. One of Inuyasha mere weeks before the well incident. Sesshoumaru had searched out Inuyasha, (for once) asking his half brother for a favor. Katashi had been embarrassingly curious about where babies come from, and Sesshoumaru wished for a female to explain the process to the girl. So, Sesshoumaru had all but ordered Inuyasha to have his mate tell all to the young girl.

Inuyasha (Upon recovering from his five minute burst of laughter) had straightened up and eyed his older brother with a serious look on his face. _"Sesshoumaru…"_ He had started. _"You seriously gotta get a mate, not only are you running out of decent candidates, but one day Kikyo won't be around… and YOU'LL be stuck with explaining even worse stuff… like 'that time of the month'!"_

Sesshoumaru had nearly killed his brother (although there was some wisdom to his words. Sesshoumaru had NO desire to explain ANY function of the female body to the young and inquisitive Katashi. Perhaps he could convince Kasumi to…)

Either way Inuyasha had done as Sesshoumaru requested. After spending the night with her uncle and aunt, Katashi came home, spewing things (to Sesshoumaru's chagrin) about a stork delivering her to Sesshoumaru. (It had taken weeks for Sesshoumaru to explain to Katashi that no, he was not her mommy, and no, the stork did not leave her at his door step.)

"Stupid brother." Sesshoumaru snickered, gazing up at the moon. "But perhaps, you are right."

* * *

"YOU LOST HER?" Kouga exploded at a man.

"I apologize," The man said with a wink. "She discovered that I was following her, and I became distracted for a mere moment when suddenly she disappeared," he explained, running a hand through his dark hair, his violet eyes shining.

"You mean you stopped to grope some woman," his accusing, younger sister said as she glared at him from across the room, a giant boomerang hefted over her shoulder. "You perverted sicko!" She said as she glared at him with cinnamon brown eyes.

Laughter filled the room and the three occupants turned to see the tall fox demon enter the room. "You two really are Sango and Miroku's descendants." He said, his face filled with a dark look of mirth.

"That aside… **Her**, the one that our entire family line has sworn to avenge… well, I know I never met **her**… but the girl I was following… Her aurora was very similar from what I've been told," the man quietly said.

Shippo stiffened. "We all loved Kagome, your ancestors included. However, we all saw her die at Sesshoumaru's hands, _for the rest of our lives we will avenge her_."

"Why don't we take out that Kata chick then?" Kouga demanded. "Sesshoumaru prizes her above _everything_! We kill her and Sesshoumaru is down for the count!"

Shippo turned to glare at the wolf. "Katashi is not at fault. Her guardian is. We will not punish her because of him." With this he turned around and stalked out of the room, his long red hair flaring out behind him.

"Suuurrreee." Kouga said once the fox disappeared down the hall. "He's just sweet on her," he said, rolling his eyes when suddenly his clothes burst into blue and green flames. Kouga cursed and took off running for the bathroom while the brother and sister sighed.

"Fox Fire." They said in unison.

* * *

A/N: NO, Shippo does NOT like Katashi that way. Upon more flashbacks, you'll see why he is… fond of her.

Skyla: Sorry, no Sess/Kag action yet, next chapter will probably have a TINY hint of it… I'm setting the stage for it though!

Pegasus Rider: Quite a few hints in here too though… And yes Inu Yasha died young. (To be honest I'm sure he would be grateful he died since…. Yeah. Not there yet.)

Skyla: Well I still think that no replies to reviews rule is still going… so sorry… no responses. (However I'll be sneaky and answer a few unanswered questions/give you a hint of what's to come.)

The main bad person is NOT a new character. They in the anime and manga, and they have been mentioned in my story. (I think… yes, I checked they have.)

Also, yes everyone knows Kagome is from the future… they all think she is dead though. (I'm thinking you'll find out why in like four chapters since I have a few more flashbacks I want to do before I do the flashback that will explain the 'Shikon Shamers'.)

Pegasus Rider: Again… Katashi nowdays isn't NEARLY as important as Katashi in the past. THE FLASH BACKS ARE IMPORTANT, BEAR WITH THEM PLEASE! In all seriousness… Really pay attention to Katashi's past… her powers, what she does, ect. I think that will also be explained in about three chapters. (Perhaps more like four now that I think about it.)

Man, I'm thinking that at the end of this story I'm gonna need a fact sheet so everyone will be able to keep it straight!

Well that's it, thanks for reading! **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Family Blood

A/N: well… I had a personal request to start this one up again. I was originally waiting a bit so My Pet would also be closer to the ending, but the heck with it. ) I've had this chapter planned for a LOONNNNGGG time. I'm sorry for the uber long wait, XD But here is where it starts getting good.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is nay mine.

_Edited April 2009:_ Same thing that I've been patching up through the entire story. Mostly Kata/Katten changes!

* * *

_**Honor and Glory**_

_Family Blood_

_Sesshoumaru stalked through his castle at a simi-controlled pace, even though on the inside he was snarling and growling, filled with the desire to rip his own palace to shreds. The healer **had** to be wrong. Sesshoumaru would not give his leave to Rin to die. He would simply raise her up again with his sword, nothing big about it. His human charge **would not** die._

_With these sort of thoughts blooming in his head he swept into her room. The once 'young girl' was now a woman who had married his distant cousin and already born a half demon son named Riku. The boy and his father were in her room. The boy was leaning over the bed, peering at the white bundle in his mother's arms. The father was staring at Rin with a look of utter despair and sorrow echoing in his eyes._

_Sesshoumaru found the whole affair distasteful. There was no reason for sadness, Rin would not die._

"_Why does she have human ears?" Riku asked, his own black dog ears pricking while he gave his mother an inquisitive look. "She doesn't have any claws either. And look at those poor excuses for teeth!" he continued, gently prodding the bundle._

_Rin smiled at her son, looking extremely frail. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth in irritation. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin delightedly said, her face lighting up in a tired smile._

_Rin's husband leaned over and kissed her forehead before pushing his young son out of the room. They hurried down the hallway, the dog demon pausing, getting his last look at his breathing mate._

_The doors swung shut and Sesshoumaru hesitantly ventured closer into the room. Rin, looking tired and pale, gently rocked the cooing bundle in her arms. Even in her near death state she refused to allow the child to be taken from her arms. She hadn't let go of the child since it's birth, or so the healer told Sesshoumaru. This was the first time he was seeing the newborn._

"_It's been three days and I still haven't named her," Rin sheepishly admitted, beckoning her guardian closer. _

_Sesshoumaru stiffly took up a seat next to her bed. _

"_Would you like to hold her?" Rin asked. Not waiting for a reply she gently transferred the warm fluff over to Sesshoumaru. It was not lost on Sesshoumaru that he was the first to hold her besides Rin and possibly his cousin._

_Sesshoumaru parted the white blanket and stared down at the child who stared up at him with grave, molten gold eyes that were mirror images of his own. The child, in spite of being only three days old, had a head full of fluffy brown-black hair. It was the exact same shade Rin's had been when she was a child, even though now Rin's hair was the blue black color of the midnight sky. The child blinked and reached out toward Sesshoumaru with pudgy little hands._

"_She looks like a cat more than a dog." Sesshoumaru grunted. "Katashi." He whispered so quietly that he doubted anybody except a dog youkai would hear. _

_Rin, with a mischievous grin, beamed. "I like it! Katashi, that shall be her name," she declared. Make that dog youkai and nosy human girls._

"_Sesshoumaru, I want to talk to you," Rin said, falling back against her pillows while watching her guardian absentmindedly rock her newborn._

"_About?" Sesshoumaru all but growled. If she even mentioned dying he would leave._

"_Katashi," Rin said, peering at the two. "She's special," Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to tell her that all mothers think their children are special. "And I know what you're thinking, she's not just special in my eyes," Rin's dark eyes held traces of unshed tears. "I knew her birth would be difficult. It's because of who she is." _

_Sesshoumaru shot a questioning look at his ex ward._

"_Listen Lord Sesshoumaru. There will be only one other miko who will outshine my Katashi," Rin urgently said. "Katashi **has** to be there for that miko, it is absolutely necessary."_

"_Rin, this pup has demon blood in her, even though you have purification powers, however weak they might be, it is highly unlikely that she will also have them. If she does they will eat her alive," Sesshoumaru bluntly stated._

_Rin shook her head. "You don't understand now Lord Sesshoumaru, not even Katashi will understand. Her blood, her soul is a force that is completely outside the power of nature. However she is only a preamble to another. Generations from now a miko will be born from my son's family. She will be the one who is stronger than Katashi. Perhaps that is not right, she will posses more power, but Katashi will have a strange and unique gift," _

_Sesshoumaru paused before conceding. "Perhaps you are right, the young pup does have a strange aura, why are you telling me this though?" _

"_Because I need you to raise her, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin stated._

_Sesshoumaru blankly stared at her._

"_She needs you Lord Sesshoumaru. She cannot stay with Tanama, her real father. He will not know how to handle her…powers. You are the only one I can trust with one of my two most precious items Lord Sesshoumaru. Please, take her on as your true child," Rin begged._

"_You will not die, Rin," Sesshoumaru decided._

"_I will Lord Sesshoumaru, whether it be tomorrow, or fifty years from tomorrow." Rin said, staring at the Western Lord._

"_I will not take her if you believe you will die soon. I will use my sword," Sesshoumaru started, Rin interrupted._

"_There is nothing you can do. Please, promise me that you will raise her like she is your own. You are my only hope Sesshoumaru," Rin said, one of the few times Sesshoumaru could remember her forgoing the title. _

_Sesshoumaru sighed. "Tanama will not like it, and Riku will despise me." _

"_I have already told Tanama, and he understands. Riku will come to understand too, when he is older and sees her with fresh eyes," Rin said, giving him a worn smile, content knowing that her daughter was in good hands._

"_As you wish. I can only hope she'll be better behaved than you," Sesshoumaru said, gently offering the bundle back to Rin._

_Rin took the baby girl and cuddled her. "No. She'll be far worse," She stated, kissing Katashi on her forehead. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, now I can rest in peace," she stated, her arms going limp._

_Sesshoumaru took the silent baby from Rin's arms before the child would roll down the bed. "Rin?" he asked, alarm growing in his voice as the young woman became paler. _

"_Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I know that you two will be blessings in each others lives. Tell Tanama and Riku that I love them, and farewell," Rin drowsily said._

"_Rin, I'll call for the healer! Rin, **RIN!**" Sesshoumaru yelled._

"_It doesn't hur,." Rin dreamily smiled. "It's like going to pick flowers like I always did when I traveled with you as a child."_

"_**RIN**, hold on!" Sesshoumaru said, waiting for a pulse in his sword._

"_Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank you for loving my daughter since I won't be able to. I..love…you," With a final breath the miko closed her eyes, a smile passing over her lips. With that Rin, the human ward of Lord Sesshoumaru, _died.

_Sesshoumaru stood stock still for a moment, his sword as stony as himself. There was no pulse. Rin's dark brown eyes would never open again. Sesshoumaru stood. He would not allow himself to cry, he was not weak like humans._

_He glanced down at the unnaturally silent child in his arms and was surprised. Large, hot tears tumbled down her pudgy face as she stared at her new parent. Oddly, Sesshoumaru had the feeling that the young pup was crying for Sesshoumaru...who could not.  
_

_Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and half hugged the baby in an unusual show of sorrow and affection. He swept out of the room with two things on his mind. First of all he had to give Rin a proper burial, Secondly he had to have a crib made and moved into his room by nightfall._

* * *

_Days passed and Tanama and Riku moved out of the castle, leaving behind baby Katashi. Father and brother were both heart broken, but all the same it was painful to look at her since it was obvious Rin died because of complications from the birth._

_Many were surprised that Sesshoumaru did not kill the child because of this. (The few who had the privilege to see the half youkai half miko baby with Sesshoumaru understood why he could not. She was pure and innocent, and her eyes spoke of sorrow from the loss of her mother. She looked rather pitiful, not to mention there was something about her that was a powerful reminder of her mother.) Thousands were surprised when Sesshoumaru actually began to play the part of the doting parent. Soon extravagant play rooms were created. Skilled maids and dozens of select Honor Guards were found. Toy makers were now a necessity in the once barren castle which now teamed with the laughter of a small baby. Lord Sesshoumaru was even seen up on the roof, late at night, holding the small baby Katashi in his arms, rocking her back and forth as they stared at the moon with identical golden eyes. _

_Within a few years it became obvious that Rin was correct in her assumption over her child. One day around the equivalent of Katashi's human second birthday she sneezed… and half of the forest she was in erupted in an explosion blue purification powers. Sesshoumaru himself was knocked off his feet, as well as Katashi's small army of honor guards and her numerous maids. The toddler simply giggled and continued to chase after a butterfly while the youkai thanked their lucky stars that none of them had been purified to death. Sesshoumaru swiftly found an instructor and learned the basics of shells and walls to keep the exploding toddler from being a safety hazard to those around her._

_More years passed, and the family of two became a family of two and a half as a young artic wolf named Kasumi joined the family. Surrounding lords became even more astounded at the reports of the fierce Lord Sesshoumaru ordering the importation of ponies, puppies, and kittens into his castle by the boat loads. _

_Soon the once dark castle was filled to the brim with life, flowers, the color pink, and small fuzzy animals while young Katashi ruled her father's heart. She occasionally visited Tanama, and more frequently visited her loving brother Riku, eager to meet her nieces and nephews who looked about her age with her radically slow development. _

_Time passed and rumors grew of the cold Western lord who never smiled, never laughed, never showed any emotion except in the presence of his angelic and cunning daughter. Visiting lords swooned and fainted in fright when a young **human** looking girl would gallivant into the castle in the middle of an important meeting and throw herself onto the powerful dog demon, demanding a bedtime story. Even more astounding was the fact that the dog taiyoukai would comply, and stand and leave the bewildered lords behind._

_Years became decades, and decades became centuries. Time seemed to stand almost still for the Western Lord, his daughter, and her guard. They grew up, grew closer, and grew together. Always exclusive, always a family. Katashi watched her brother's family line like a hawk, waiting, always waiting. Waiting for the miko who would rise up and save the world, waiting for the miko Katashi had been born to help, waiting for the girl who only Katashi would be able to truly understand besides a select few. Waiting._

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she stared at the Museum of Feudal Japan. It was her first official day of work since it was the grand opening of her exhibit, and today she would start giving tours at the unveiling of the spectacular addition to the museum. She was a little nervous to say the least, but at least she knew she would be able to keep the facts straight.

Kagome straightened her shoulders and swept into the building. She quickly moved toward the office/employees only section of the museum, vainly trying to ignore the rather gigantic crowd that had gathered at the ropes, waiting for Kasumi and the museum guards to let them through to see the new display.

She scurried past Janna and hurried to the womens locker room where she quickly donned her uniform. Usually Kagome would be wearing a turquoise blue dress with blue trimming and a gold nametag, but Katashi had sprung for authenticity for the first week or so of the grand opening and had asked Kagome to wear the familiar red and white clothing of a tradition Miko.

Kata had even gotten special permission to allow Kagome to carry around a quiver of arrows (very, very dull arrows, but arrows none the less) and a large, slick bow. As Kagome stared at herself in the mirror and shuddered slightly. She had never quite been able to see the similarity of Kikyou and herself, but wearing the garb of a miko, with a quiver of arrows and a bow Kagome had to admit there was a resemblance.

She grimaced and trotted out of the locker room before making her way towards her exhibit and new home away from home. She took the back stairs to avoid being seen, Katashi had insisted on secrecy. (Sesshoumaru had snorted when Kata claimed to be a very secretive person.)

As Kagome silently hiked to her area, nodding at her new fellow coworkers, she found herself wondering about the family reunion that was to take place the next day. She had explained to Sesshoumaru, since Kata had been dragged off by Kasumi, during her two weeks of training that she had a family reunion that she had to attend to on the Saturday they were supposed to open the exhibit.

She had thoroughly expected to be decapitated, but was instead pleasantly surprised when Sesshoumaru released a barely audible sigh and boredly informed her that they would then open a day early for a special 'sneak peek' (Kagome suspected he would charge double on that day) and then be closed for the entire weekend if she insisted on being such a difficult employee.

Kagome was shocked, not only because it was a rather brilliant move that was sure to get everyone even more anxious to see the exhibit, but also because she was alive and able to think about the change in plans!

Kagome finally reached her station at the opening of the gigantic exhibit. The set had finally been finished. A large, wooden, thatched wall surrounded the exhibit, making it feel as though you were entering an old city. It vaguely reminded Kagome of Edo, especially since near her post at the front gate was an old, dry, stone well built into the ground.

She reached in one of her pockets and pulled out a walkie talkie while glancing at the wrist watch hidden under the heavy folds of her sleeves. "Kasumi, I'm ready," she said.

"Two minutes until I release the ropes and let them through. Prepare yourself, miko," Kasumi purred.

Kagome swallowed, staring around the empty floor. "Where's Kata?" she nervously asked. She knew she was making useless small talk, but butterflies of nervousness were upchucking in her stomach.

"She is with me. After the initial flood someone will come up to make sure you are doing okay."

"Ah, thanks." Kagome said, wiping her free sweaty palm on her miko uniform. "How are we doing this again?" She asked.

"I will be releasing people in groups of twenty five. You will greet them and give them a short overview of the exhibit, which will take seven minutes and fourty five seconds, not including any questions they may have. That group will move into the exhibit, and I will release another group of twenty five. The cycle will repeat until I contact you, and that is when you will leave your post and instead move into the exhibit to start giving lectures about the items found in it."

"Great." Kagome said, wondering if she had gravel in her mouth. The line was quiet for sever minutes, interrupted by the occasional static, until Kasumi's clipped voice filled the air again.

"Katashi has expressed a wish to tell you that you will do perfectly fine, and that there is nothing to worry about," Kasumi dictated.

"Oh, tell her thanks," Kagome said, feeling repetitive as she watched the second hand of her watch move much faster then she thought it ought to.

"We are officially opening. Good luck miko," Kasumi said.

Kagome was about to argue and keep trying to talk, but she could hear the steady roar of the crowd in the background, so she hastily slipped the walkie talkie back into her pocket, straightened up, took a deep breathe, and threw back her shoulders.

She lifted up her chin and waited the agonizing seconds before the first trickling of people appeared.

Kagome regally smiled as about five wide eyed children, a few college students, several families, a rather large bunch of what looked suspiciously like history professors, and a cluster of teenagers drifted towards her.

"Hello, and welcome to Edo of Fuedal Japan, a city that existed over five hundred years ago." Kagome said, her adrenaline was now kicking in with a vengeance, and a strange calm settled over her as her fingers tighten around her bow.

"I am Kagome, the miko of Edo, named after the famous and legendary Kagome of the Shikon Shards. I welcome you to my humble village," Kagome said with a respectful bow.

"Before you are pieces of my village, mainly revolving around a group of people, beings to be more exact, that ranged from a monk, to a youkai slayer, to a hanyou, to a full blood kitsune youkai, to a quiet miko. This is their story," Kagome said, pointing into the exhibit. She could do this, it was like she was being allowed to tell the wonderful and magnificent story of her life.

* * *

"The young fox kitsune, the model of which is before you, was called Shippo. While his parentage is unclear, it was recently discovered that he was taken in by the miko, Kagome, who adopted him as her own kit." Kagome said, her dark blue eyes nailing down several people from the group that seemed to hang onto her every word

"Exactly what happened to him is unknown. After about sixty years he seemed to disappear, his role nearly erased from history until a small top was found with ruins of several arrows from the miko, Kagome." Kagome explained.

She gazed past the rather large crowd that had gathered and saw a twinkle of silver hair. Sesshoumaru was standing in the back of the room, near his legendary swords as well as the display case about Rin. However, his golden eyes were trained upon Kagome with great certainty. Kagome fought a small case of panic before she was shaken from her musings by a question from a visitor.

"This miko that nearly every case speaks of, she changed so many people but yet nothing has been mentioned about her home or what happened to her," Stated a grizzled elderly man. "Who was she and what happened to her?"

Kagome gently closed her eyes, a small ironic smile crossing her lips before she lifted her gaze to a case in which an exact, life like replica of herself was standing.

"Kagome of the Shikon Shards is unto herself, a mystery. She stepped into the story without any apparent connection to Naruku, unlike many of her comrades, and very little is known of her past. Equally as mysterious, the moment Naraku was defeated she walked out of the story. The wandering miko appeared only for a few short years, coming and leaving the story in the same way. Nothing is known about her besides the time with her friends, and the rather strange appliances she had on hand. However, according to new found documents it is said that when the group stayed at Edo she often sat near "The Bone Eaters Well". No one really understands what this implies, but it is obviously important," Kagome said.

"What of the phantom, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked an older woman, the grizzled man's companion. "There are references to him up until two hundred years ago, which is a preposterous idea! No one could live over a span of three hundred years!"

Kagome smiled, glancing back at Sesshoumaru who was still watching her. "This is where a line is drawn in history. Many people don't believe that there were such beings as youkai. They think that they were merely powerful humans, perhaps foreigners from a different land. However a large number of scholars, professors, and historians argue that there is specific evidence that youkai did indeed exist. If youkai did exist, and it is well established that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was a dog taiyoukai, then the idea that he lived to be over three hundred years old is not so impossible since youkai generally tended to live longer, age slower, and heal from wounds and sicknesses faster. For a demon as powerful as Sesshoumaru it would be rather easy to survive for so long." Kagome said with a smile, shifting her bow to her other hand. "The other theory is that the name Sesshoumaru was passed down through the family line. History has not yet made it clear which theory is correct."

The older woman guffawed, and then a black haired man with violet eyes pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Would you please tell me what happened to the cursed monk and the youkai slayer?" he asked, his mischievous purple eyes fixated on Kagome.

Kagome frowned, he looked very familiar, where had she seen him before? She flashed him a serene smile. "Of course. They got married and had many children. They remained friends with the fox kitsune, as well as Inuyasha and his mate."

"What about their children?" the man pressed.

"What of them?" Kagome questioned, not quite understanding what he was asking.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

Here Kagome paused, she wasn't entirely sure, although Katashi had given her a brief description.

"They stayed together for the most part. After a few decades the blood became thin and eventually there was only a small trace of blood from the youkai slayer and the monk. According to legends, which remain legends, it is said that every few generations a set of siblings are born who closely resemble their ancestors. That remains to be seen though since the bloodline seemed to have died out over a century ago." Kagome explained. Kata hadn't _quite_ said that, but Kagome didn't know what else to say!

The man nodded, satisfied, and Kagome moved onto the next question.

For hours (until Kata came and took over for her hour lunch break) Kagome answered an endless amount of questions (many of which were repeated whenever a new flood of visitors came to gawk at the exhibit). She was exhausted by the end of the day, and would have done the jig if she had been able to when Sesshoumaru finally kicked out the last group of visitors.

Kagome dragged herself to her locker room and changed before meeting Sesshoumaru up front.

"Bye," Kagome lethargically called, heading toward the nearest subway station.

Sesshoumaru lightly frowned. "If you have no other means of transportation I suppose I could drive you to your residence," he offered.

Kagome stopped, staring up at the black sky before turning around. She promptly laughed and nearly collapsed on the ground, held up only by the grip Sesshoumaru had gotten on her wrist.

"What is it that you find so funny, miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded hauling her up.

"I just never pictured in all of my years that Sesshoumaru, the older brother and second biggest enemy to Inuyasha, would offer to take me home!" Kagome babbled.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Half brother. And as always, you speak in riddles, girl." He said, slowly leading her towards his Lexius, (A/N: Sp?) she was obviously mentally unstable.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Kagome chirped, hopping into the luxurious car.

"No. My intelligence level is higher than that of a bug," Sesshoumaru told her before closing the door and walking around to the other side to slip into the driver's seat.

"Well I think it's ironic. I mean come on, you tried to kill me like, a lot! Not to mention all the times you beat up Inuyasha. We were enemies, even if you did help us in the final battle, so it's totally hilarious that the only one who should survive until now would be you!" Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru gave her a side glance before sighing. Katashi also became over emotional and paranoid when she was tired. Actually Sesshoumaru grudgingly admired Kagome. She had been mauled most of the day and had dealt with it with great patience and understanding. Kata would have left within the first hour, Kasumi probably would have frozen any person that looked at him, and Sesshoumaru himself would have been tempted to slaughter several dozen visitors to work off his irritation.

"And the part that sucks is I can't even hate you anymore!" Kagome dryly told him. "You've been so nice to me. You gave me a job, you didn't disembowel me or anything, and you're even taking me home!" Kagome said, lightly smacking the armrest of her chair. "It's like I look back on the past and I'm forced to reconsider if you really were as evil as we all claimed you were!" Kagome bemoaned.

The car was quiet for some odd minutes, broken only when Kagome gave the occasional direction to her apartment. "You did well today," Sesshoumaru finally said.

"Thanks," Kagome said as he pulled up to her apartment complex.

"Enjoy your ancestral gathering," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I will. Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, pausing after hopping out of the car.

"Yes?"

"Why did you build the Musuem of Feudal Japan?" Kagome questioned.

"For you," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome's mouth dropped and Sesshoumaru leaned across the gap to close the door. He gave a curt nod and drove away, watching the stunned girl in the rear-view mirror. He smirked as he turned home, hoping that Kasumi and Katashi hadn't ripped the mansion apart in his absence. Something was tickling his mind about Kagome's family reunion, not that she was going to it, but it was the fact that she had one.

Sesshoumaru shrugged it out of his mind and turned his thoughts towards business. Tomorrow would be the first day since his return that he would be able to work since Katashi would be out, Kasumi following her as his duties required. He planned on using that quiet time to his advantage.

* * *

Kagome was mauled and pressed into numerous chests and bosoms before she was finally able to make it to the picnic table where her mother and little brother where seated. She had been hugged so hard by her great Aunt Pichu that for a while she was seeing stars and heard a roaring noise in her ears.

"Kagome, honey, it's so good to see you!" Her mother said with a big smile, reaching out to gently embrace her.

"Hey mom, hiya brat!" Kagome said, reaching up to ruffle her brother's hair. (He was growing like a weed.)

"Shut up!" Souta growled, blushing slightly as Kagome laughed.

"I know you miss me!" Kagome grinned, ruffling his hair again while he sharply protested. Kagome froze and glanced around the gigantic picnic grounds. For some strange reason her miko powers were complaining about a youkai.

"So who's all here?" Kagome asked, taking a bag of slightly crushed potato chips out of the paper bag she had been carrying.

"All of your aunts and uncles, greats included. The cousins too. You know, the usual pack." Kagome's mother said with a warm smile. "Oh, that reminds me! There is someone I want to introduce you to! You know how we're all on the extended branch of the Tanaka family?"

"Yeah?" Kagome said, brushing off her hands.

"Well I met a young girl who is one of the last people with the last name of Tanaka!" Her mother beamed.

"Why haven't we met her before?" Kagome asked, standing up as her mother pulled her away.

"I'm not sure. We do only have this reunion once every three years, so it is plausible that she attended when we were unable to." Her mother thoughtfully said.

Kagome nodded and peered around the stuffed grounds once more, the warning of a youkai was getting stronger…

"Ah, there she is!" Kagome's mother said, hauling her daughter forward.

They stopped a few feet away from a tall girl whose back was to them. Her wavy black-brown hair was pushed up in a ponytail…and she was lecturing a grumpy guy in a baseball hat. A guy that looked suspiciously like…_Kasumi_?

"Katashi!" Kagome's mother greeted.

Katashi whirled around, a smile on her face. "Yes?" Her face froze when she saw Kagome. "KAGOME?" She yelped, staring at her like she had seen a ghost.

Kagome smiled. "Hi Kat!" She nervously said, the girl's reaction was more then slightly surprising.

"YOU'RE a part of the Tanaka clan?" Katashi sputtered.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned.

Katashi stared at her, her mouth wide open, before she shrieked and tackled her to the ground. "OHMIGASH! THIS MEANS YOU'RE RIKU'S DECENDENT! I FOUND YOU, I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" She screamed.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh yes. I am evvvviiiilll. Muwahahah.

Skyla: Okay everyone, now is your chance to throw things at her for not updating so long while she obsesses over her own 'greatness', and I use that term extremely loosely.

Pegasus Rider: Ahhh that reminds me. Unfortunately Skyla _is_ around. This story is her favorite so she was waiting for her 'grand entrance' with this chapter. -- And you wonder why I put off writing it for so long.

Skyla:…

Pegasus Rider: (Is dead.)

Skyla: Okay, now you guys should understand why young Katashi is so important. And to those of you who don't…Weeelll You'll have to wait until the next update to get it.

Pegasus Rider: (Still is dead)

Skyla: Pegasus Rider got a writing blog for you guys to comment on if you want to! For the link see her homepage under her profile!

Pegasus Rider: (Is hoping Sesshoumaru will come by to raise her from the dead)

Skyla: Well, I think that's all! **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Pegasus Rider: (dead.)


	6. The Heart of a Miko

A/N: Well will wonders never cease… Sesshoumaru really did stop by my house! (However instead of raising me from the dead he shook his sword in my face and said that if I didn't hop to it he would kill me himself.) Just kidding, Well this is a VERY SPECIAL update folks!

It's a double duce, side by side updates with My Pet! In addition to that I'm making a HUGE update to my WEBPAGE! Yay for the webpage! To those of you who don't know I have a webpage with an original story written by me! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! (It's my homepage on my profile!)(The exciting news is that THE SECOND RADIOPLAY CLIP IS UP!! Please go check it out!)

Okay, I'm really sorry for taking forever to get around to this story guys, I really do love it but My Pet has been insisting on taking first place in my life for now. But I'll shut up now and bring to you…..

_Edited on April 2009_: THIS IS IT! THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE TO EDIT! Buwahah, after this I can start adding on chapters again! WoohoO!

_**Honor and Glory**_

_The Heart of a Miko_

_Katashi screamed as loud as she could, straining against Miroku and Sango who furiously struggled to hold in her place. Katashi had been dumped off with Kasumi to visit 'Uncle Inuyasha' for the day. She was supposed to have a nice tea party with Sango and Miroku's youngest daughter, and then pinch Inuyasha's dog ears. After that she had planned on pulling Shippo's tail for a little while, maybe tying it in a knot with that stupid wolf since he was also visiting, before escaping her guard and roaming in the forest, hopefully managing to keep away from the artic wolf long enough for her to ditch the itchy kimono Sesshoumaru had stuffed her in. However nothing was going according to plan._

_She was in the meadow, getting the tea party ready, when a dark purple beam of light blasted out of the well. Out of the light hopped a pretty black haired girl with cobalt blue eyes. _

_Katashi had blinked in surprise, but Inuyasha (who was watching wearily near by) shouted and ran for her, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga not far behind. It was then that something started to itch in the back of her skull._

_Kata twirled around, ignoring her uncle's shouts of joy, and frowned into the forest. The itching feeling became more of a stabbing feeling, like when Jakken bashed her over the head with his club. (It was ALWAYS worth the pain though to watch Sesshoumaru send the toad flying.) It started to work it's way down her spine before twisting her stomach, sending the small girl to her knees._

_"Katashi?" Kasumi asked, standing behind her. Kata wrapped an arm around his leg, using her free hand to pat her head._

_"I feel icky Kasumi," Katashi murmured, leaning against the artic wolf._

_Kasumi squatted down, letting the small girl lean her full weight against him. "Would you like to return to Lord Sesshoumaru?" He worriedly asked, placing a cool hand on her forehead._

_Kata watched her uncle and his friends dance around the blue eyed girl, a crease formed on her forehead. "What?" She started. She unfortunately was unable to finish._

_Sesshoumaru leaped into the meadow, his sword, the one he **never** used anymore, was unsheathed and glinting in the light. Sesshoumaru gracefully landed and took off like a bullet, shooting through the crowd that had gathered around the blue eyed girl who was smiling and leaning against the edge of the well she had hopped out of._

_With a snarl he leaped at the girl…and ran his sword straight through her. Instantly the girl's blue eyes turned dull, and she fell backwards into the well, a purple light consuming her, leaving behind a sticky splash of blood._

_Sesshoumaru wolfishly grinned before speeding off faster than the eye could take in. Pandemonium broke out at his exit._

_…And Katashi calmly watched the whole event._

* * *

"YOU'RE a part of the Tanaka clan?" Katashi sputtered.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned.

Katashi stared at her, her mouth wide open, before she shrieked and tackled her to the ground. "OHMYGAWSH! THIS MEANS THAT YOU'RE RIKU'S DECENDENT! I FOUND YOU, I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" She screamed.

Kagome blankly stared at the sky, not understanding a syllable Katashi was babbling. The excited girl finally got up, tears wielding up in her eyes.

"I finally found you," she whispered.

"Um, what do you mean? You already _knew_ about _me_!" Kagome said, not quite willing to shout out the secret of the well in front of the crowd of relatives that had gathered around to see what the commotion was about.

"Come on!" Katashi said, abandoning the crowd and racing for the wooded area of the park, Kasumi trotting behind her.

Kagome paused, looking torn. "Follow her honey. It sounds like your adventures aren't over yet." Kagome's mother said with a wink as she hugged her daughter's shoulders.

"I guess so. Bye mama!" Kagome called before hurrying off after the devious half demon. "Kata what's going on? You already knew I could travel through time!" Kagome called, running to keep up.

"This has nothing to do with the time you spent in the past. Well…" Kata paused to consider it. "Maybe it does. I can't believe it though. The miko my mother was told about was you, how crazy is that. You must be _powerful_." Katashi said jumping into the forest.

"I don't get it. The Shikon is whole…there's NOTHING LEFT TO DO!" Kagome said, pointing to her throat where the shikon no tama peacefully sat.

"You don't understand!" Kata said. "Everything is going to be OK, it can finally end!"

"What can end?" Kagome exasperatedly called.

A giant flaming green and blue fireball erupted mere feet away, setting a huge tree on fire.

"That," Kasumi grimly said, tossing his baseball hat aside. He made a swiping motion at his side, and as if by magic a black colored katana became visible. "Katashi, run!"

"Be careful," Kata said, her gold eyes sorrowfully fastened on her guard.

The artic wolf gave a grim half nod before shifting his beautiful eyes up to the sky.

Katashi grabbed Kagome's hand and towed her along. "Come on!" she shouted.

"Kata, what's happening!" Kagome called.

"It's the Shikon Shamers. They're probably here for you." Katashi grimly said.

"The Shikon Shamers? Why would they want me? Who are they?" Kagome asked, twisting around to glance once more at Kasumi.

"They don't want _you_, they want your death. Now HURRY!" Kata said, anxiously pulling on her arm.

Kagome tripped and pulled Kata to a grinding halt as she watched a tall figure with auburn colored hair leap at Kasumi with an ornate sword. The demon let out a fierce growl before releasing another ball of green and blue flames.

"That's fox fire…" Kagome said, her body shutting down as she stared at the fox demon.

The snarling demon flew at Kasumi, his eyes hard as emerald gemstones.

"Shippo?" Kagome wondered. "**SHIPPO**!" Kagome screamed.

The fox demon's green eyes swept at Kagome for a moment before they returned back to Kasumi, who he furiously attacked.

"It's no good Kagome, he' thinks you're dead!" Katashi cried.

"Shippo it's me, Kagome!" Kagome cried, tears spilling down her face as Katashi pushed her forward.

The only answer was the clang of steel meeting steel as Kasumi and Shippo continued to fight.

"**_SHIPPO_**!" Kagome screamed, and her world erupted in a curtain of sparkling pink colors.

"Kagome, NO!" Katashi shouted as blue swirled in with the pink. There was a loud roaring noise before the forest exploded with purification magic.

* * *

Miles away Sesshoumaru stiffened, his inner demon growling. He sighed and stood on the veranda of his mansion. Katashi had just released a fair amount of her powers, and that giant pulsating power that thrummed with purification could only be Kagome. That meant that they had probably encountered the fox kit.

Sesshoumaru frowned, if they sent the fox, then the wolf at the very least probably would tag along. Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked out to his giant garden. Once he reached the center he closed his eyes and made one powerful leap, taking to the sky.

The miko was undoubtedly upset…and when her emotions got the best of her, her powers might be a danger to all of the youkai in Japan.

* * *

"Ow, Ow, ow." Katashi winced. It had hurt her a great deal to literately channel Kagome's burning magic in order to keep the miko from frying Kasumi and the fox alive. The fact that the Kagome hadn't used her powers in such a great amount since the Feudal Era had only amplified the potency of her magic. Kata wasn't sure she could change the magic again without being forced to revert to her _special_ magic.

She stiffened, stretching her slightly blackened hands before sighing with relief. "Daddy's coming," she whispered in relief before turning to the stunned miko at her side.

Shippo leaped off of a tree and landed with a thud, his eyes coldly taking in Kagome. "So you've managed to get your hands on a miko? I should have guessed as much, Sesshoumaru is good at ferreting out such sort of tools."

"Shippo, don't you remember me?" Kagome trembled.

Shippo coldly stared at her. "I do not know you woman. The first time I saw you was when I tried to kill you in your apartment. You will not be so lucky this time," he darkly added.

Kagome felt herself tremble. "Shippo!" She cried. "What happened to you?"

"I do not know why they told you me name, but you will regret using it!" Shippo growled, doing a handspring off the ground before flying at Kagome. Kasumi met him mid air and the two continued their duel.

"Kagome, get a hold of yourself! You're too powerful, if you release your magic like that again you'll _KILL _them!" Katashi panted, fanning her hot hands in the air before grabbing Kagome's shoulders and shaking them.

Kagome recoiled. "But that's Shippo! What is he doing?" she cried as tears freely spilled down her cheeks.

"He doesn't know you Kagome, _he thinks you're dead_!" Katashi repeated.

There was a small explosion in the trees to their right, and Katashi growled, shoving Kagome behind her. "What do you want, wolf." Kata growled, her eyes narrowing.

A tall, well muscled figure stepped out between the ruins of two trees. "Your life," he wolfishly replied, his fangs pricking out of his smile while his blue eyes remained trained on the adopted girl.

Kagome peeked out from behind Katashi's back. "KOUGA?" She shrieked, her jaw dropping before she happily hopped out. "Kouga, it's me!"

"**Stay Back**!" Kata growled, her voice sending the hair on the back of Kagome's neck on end. "Kagome you must understand…you work for Sesshoumaru. They want to KILL you," she patiently told her.

"I don't get it." Kagome brokenly said, more tears trickling down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"You're life is mine, hanyou." Kouga mocked.

Katashi snickered. "I would like to see you try, you mangy wolf."

(It became apparent to Kagome that Kata had hung around with Inuyasha for much of her young life.)

"Kouga, we leave Katashi _out_ of this!" Shippo roared from his fight with Kasumi as the artic wolf dodged the blows the fox rained down on him. "She has nothing to do with us!"

"Shippo wake up, the only thing Sesshoumaru care's about is her! If she's dead he's got NOTHING!" Kouga shouted.

"You're wrong there," Kata said with a fanged grin of her own.

"What?" Kouga asked, straightening up and turning back to the two girls before him. "Whatever," He brushed it off. "Prepare yourself!" He challenged before leaping at her.

He never reached Katashi and Kagome, and instead hit a solid blue wall made of pure energy.

"**Touch my pup and employee and you will breathe your last breath, wolf**," thundered a loud, commanding voice.

"Sesshoumaru," Kouga cursed as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees, looking regal and mystic in his black pants and tailored white shirt.

"Daddy, I-," Katashi started.

"I know." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Take Kagome back to the manor. Kasumi, go with her." He instructed.

"Yes Daddy," Kata said with a bow. "Come on," she said, pulling Kagome along with her.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the bristling dog and fox before him. "Long have I put up with your tricks and accusations. But now the one who you miss stands directly in front of you, and you are still so _blind_ that you continue to attack, intending on taking her life yourself?" Sesshoumaru mocked, wielding his words much like his whip.

"You killed Kagome," Shippo growled. "And no matter how you try to deceive me I will always know that she died because of you!"

"**HAVE YOU LOOKED FOR HER?**" Sesshoumaru roared, his voice shaking the ground. "Did you try to find her at all before she traveled back in time where I supposedly killed her? Didn't it occur to you that you could have stopped her?" Sesshoumaru sharply said.

Shippo and Kouga growled at him, leaping at the shield of blue energy. It shoved them back, sending them flying on their heels.

"You are blinded by your hate. You will soon destroy something that can never be rebuilt." Sesshoumaru disgustedly said.

"And what would that be?" Shippo demanded.

"Kagome's love." Sesshoumaru snarled.

* * *

"Shippo, Kouga…why?" Kagome wondered, tears gathering in her eyes as she sat in the back seat of a black Lexius. Kata was seated next to her and Kasumi was hurriedly zooming through the busy streets of Tokyo. They had recently passed the museum and were working their way toward Sesshoumaru's mansion all while Kagome remained lost and hurt in her mind.

She sadly watched the people milling around the streets outside. Her eyes landed on a dark haired and violet eyed man. She vaguely recalled seeing him at the exhibit the day before. Violet eyes…dark hair….He had questioned about Miroku and Sango's descendants. Suddenly it clicked…

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted, flinging open the door of the Lexius and leaping out into the streets. She rolled onto the sidewalk, narrowly missing a swerving taxi, before she picked herself up and tore down the sidewalk.

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted, launching herself into the air. She tackled the man, sobbing into his clothes. "Miroku!" She whispered, staring up into his violet colored eyes. She vaguely heard Kata screaming her name. "You're alive… You survived…I don't know how you did it, but you lived! Sango, where's Sango?" Kagome whispered.

"KAGOME NO!" Katashi screamed, sprinting down the sidewalk.

The man blinked down at her. "Lady Kagome?" He uncertainly asked.

His kind and open face became too much for Kagome to bear. She heard a roaring noise in her ears and her world turned black.

* * *

_"SESSHOUMARU!" Shippo growled, his eyes turning red as Miroku cradled the swooning Sango._

_"I knew he was always evil, he's DEAD!" Kouga snarled, cracking his fingers as his demonic features started to stand out more and more._

_Inuyasha had collapsed on the grassy ground, staring into space. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill Kagome…He just WOULDN'T!" Inu Yasha said, sounding more like he was pleading with someone to affirm him._

_Katashi stood, the biting pain had left for the most part, and so she slowly trekked up the hill, a stoic Kasumi following her. She wove her way through snarling demons, frail humans, and stopped directly in front of her uncle._

_"That wasn't Daddy," She solidly told Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha helplessly stared at her._

_"You're mistaken kid!" Kouga darkly snarled before turning to Shippo. "In retaliation we should bring Sesshoumaru HER corpse!" He howled, lunging at Katashi._

_Katashi blinked and blankly watched him fly at her as Kasumi smoothly cut in with his twin katanas. With one push he sent Kouga flying across the meadow._

_"Do not harm the child," Kasumi growled, shifting to a defensive position._

_"Her father is a MURDERER!" Kouga spat, slowly pushing himself off the ground._

_"Where is he, WHERE IS SESSHOUMARU?" Shippo growled before transforming into his full form, a giant nine tailed fox. Kouga quickly followed the suit, turning into a giant, angry wolf._

_Kasumi growled, his dark eyes swirling. He would have to transform at this rate, But Sesshoumaru had always pressed the importance that Katashi was to see no bloodshed. If he changed…the young girl would surely see the kit and wolf die._

_Inuyasha stared blankly ahead, whispering Kagome's name over and over again. Sango was crying against Miroku's shoulders who was also slightly shaking as several tears squeezed their way out of him. Meanwhile Katashi had closed her eyes._

_"**SESSHOUMARU**!" Shippo howled._

_"Kagome…" Inu Yasha whispered._

_"NO!" Sango sobbed._

_"_There_," Katashi said, opening her hypnotic gold eyes to stare across the meadow into the black forest._

_Kikyo ran into the meadow, a black cloak fastened over her shoulders. "What's going on?" she shouted._

_"You did it!" Katashi accused. "None of that was real; my Daddy would **never** kill a friend." She solidly said. Kasumi had boxed her between his legs and was crouching over her. _

_"That's preposterous, Sesshoumaru killed Kagome!" Kikyo cried, tears running down her cheeks._

_Here Kasumi paused, turning his perceptive night sky colored eyes to the once dead miko. "How do you know? You were not here."_

_"Sesshoumaru destroyed the well in a foul attempt to keep Kagome from coming! Since that did not work he resorted to killing her! It is Sesshoumaru's blood we need!" Shippo growled, his full form filling the meadow._

_"Kill the pup!" Kouga snarled again, leaping at Katashi and her guard as a snarling wolf._

_"Look out!" Kasumi shouted, shoving Katashi to the ground before transforming into a giant white wolf._

_Miroku hurriedly pulled Sango and Katashi away, Katashi fighting every second as her guard fought with the blood crazed Kouga._

_"NO! Let me go!" She shouted, straining against their arms. "This isn't right! Let me go!"_

_Kikyo thrust her arms out in front of her, her finger tips claw like as she muttered words under her breath, a ball of purple colored light forming around her hands. Kasumi fought of Shippo, before latching onto Kouga with his teeth and tossing the wolf away._

_"Kasumi!" Katashi yelled. "Uncle Inu, STOP THEM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Inuyasha blindly sat at the well, repeating the name Kagome like it was a mantra._

_Shippo managed to land a deep blow on Kasumi's shoulder, but the artic wolf wearily held his ground._

_Tears poured down Katashi's face. "**DADDY**!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the forest._

_For ten seconds there was complete and utter silence, not a single animal dared move a muscle._

_There was the rush of a mighty wind, and Sesshoumaru appeared in all of his glory. He had already transformed and towered over Shippo and Kouga, and easily knocked them aside like puppies. His nose twitched at Kasumi, who had hunkered down on his front paws in an awkward bow. _

_Sesshoumaru walked over to Katashi, his huge body filling the meadow. He lowered his head as Miroku and Sango stumbled away, and gently hooked Katashi's kimono on a tooth._

_"Brother, I was told my heir would be safe in your lands. Instead your own friends are turning on her," Sesshoumaru snarled, his voice wild and barely controlled as his adopted daughter swung from his jaw._

_Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru with dull eyes, tears spilling out of them. "You really killed her…didn't you Sesshoumaru?" He brokenly asked._

_"Killed who?" Sesshoumaru impatiently growled._

_"Kagome…"Inuyasha whispered._

_Sesshoumaru sniffed, about to let out a scathing reply, when suddenly the meadow exploded in purple magic. Kikyo had finished her spell._

_"You wretched dog! You killed our cherished friend!" Kikyo shouted as Sesshoumaru and Kasumi yelped in pain, dark purple charges of magic zapping across their bodies._

_Katashi clung to the lower jaw of her adoptive parent, remaining completely unscathed. Kasumi dropped and rolled on the ground, his dark eyes had rolled to the back of his head as he barked in pure agony._

_Sesshoumaru solidly stood, his charge precariously hanging from his mouth. He would remain standing, if he fell he would crush Katashi._

_"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Katashi shouted, throwing her small arms around Sesshoumaru's muzzle. "**STOP IT!**" She screamed, and there was a flash of light._

_"_You have the power, STOP THEM! STOP THEM YOU IDIOT!_"_ _Shouted a foreign, female voice. It sounded like it was being shouted from a nearby mountain top, or whispered directly into Katashi's ear. The voice yelped and was instantly cut off as there was something of a snarl behind it._

_"Shut up brat!" Kouga roared, reaching up with a paw to smash her._

_The amount of power in the meadow jumped several decimals as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned black. "**Do not hurt my pup!**" He snarled before releasing his own power which completely shattered Kikyo's spell and sent the miko flying. She crashed head first into a tree and fell to the ground in a heap._

_"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha growled, finally propelled into motion at the sight of his injured mate._

_Sesshoumaru, furious out of his mind, swatted Inuyasha like a fly, smashing him into the ground, making a gigantic creator. _

_"You FIEND!" Shippo bellowed, throwing himself at the canine lord._

_Sesshoumaru flipped Katashi so she landed on the top of his muzzle before he latched onto Shippos throat and threw the fox clear out of the meadow. He swung around just in time to crush Kouga's skull into the ground._

_"Sesshoumaru STOP IT!" Sango yelled from the ground._

_"**Kasumi, we are leaving**." Sesshoumaru carelessly said, taking Sango and Miroku out with a flick of his tail._

_The giant dog left, the badly injured Kasumi trailing after him._

_Shippo, reverted back to his human form, cursed as he cried, tears pouring down his face. "We'll get you back Sesshoumaru. I promise."_

* * *

A/N: Whew, yeah, a lot happens in this chapter even though it isn't really long. Well…now everyone knows why Shippo and company hate Sesshoumaru. And those of you who are perceptive might have figured out exactly who is 'the ultimate bad guy'.

I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to write this, please forgive me! I would like to hear your feed back, and I BEG that you would go and check out this humble writer's webpage! Thanks!

Pegasus Rider


	7. Old Friends?

A/N: :Insert rustling of paper:………………………..:Insert rustling of more paper:……………… LOOK OUT BELOW! :Insert mountain of paper falling:

WOOHOO! OKAY, I AM HERE, I AM ALIVE, and I have REVIEWS!!

Ironically it was about this time last year that I did an incredible push and finished up My Pet within 48 hours. I am NOT here to do that again, that was stressful as all get out! However, I DO have good news: I will be releasing one chapter a week until this story is finished. To be honest I think there's probably only four or five chapters left, so it shouldn't take me incredibly long. I might miss a week (Final exams + sister getting married all in same weekend) but I should still be able to wing it.

Before I dive into the story here I want to make a quick apology. I'm sorry to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers who still read this story even though I didn't touch it for…well let's just say a very long time. I owe you guys a lot. You were ever so patient with me, I couldn't have asked for a better crowd. This chapter is my lovechild to you guys.

So we'll start with a bit of a recap from the last scene.

_**Honor and Glory**_

"Shippo, Kouga…why?" Kagome wondered, tears gathering in her eyes as she sat in the back seat of a black Lexius. Kata was seated next to her and Kasumi was hurriedly zooming through the busy streets of Tokyo. They had recently passed the museum and were working their way toward Sesshoumaru's mansion all while Kagome remained lost and hurt in her mind.

She sadly watched the people milling around the streets outside. Her eyes landed on a dark haired and violet eyed man. She vaguely recalled seeing him at the exhibit the day before. Violet eyes…dark hair….He had questioned about Miroku and Sango's descendants. Suddenly it clicked…

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted, flinging open the door of the Lexius and leaping out into the streets. She rolled onto the sidewalk, narrowly missing a swerving taxi, before she picked herself up and tore down the sidewalk.

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted, launching herself into the air. She tackled the man, sobbing into his clothes. "Miroku!" She whispered, staring up into his violet colored eyes. She vaguely heard Kata screaming her name. "You're alive… You survived…I don't know how you did it, but you lived! Sango, where's Sango?" Kagome whispered.

"KAGOME NO!" Katashi screamed, sprinting down the sidewalk.

The man blinked down at her. "Lady Kagome?" He uncertainly asked.

His kind and open face became too much for Kagome to bear. She heard a roaring noise in her ears and her world turned black.

* * *

Kagome woke up… in a subway of all places. She blinked once, twice, and glanced over at Kata who was sitting next to her. "You know, I thought I would have woken up at my apartment in a minimum. As far as stories go, wouldn't it be demanded that I wake up in Sesshoumaru's house, possibly even his own room?"

Kasumi raised his eyebrows and reached over to cover Kata's ears. "Please ignore the heathen, Kata."

"What kind of books do you usually read?" Kata asked with an innocent smile that was dipped in mischief. Kasumi turned a shade lighter in skin tone, if that was possible.

"We are here because this is my domain!" the-man-who-looked-like-Miroku said, raising his arms with a grand gesture.

Kagome blinked. "You mean you're a train pervert who gropes unsuspecting women?"

"No!" the man said, dropping his arms while looking slightly hurt. "We're on an empty subcar, come on. Have you been talking to my sister," he asked with a suspicious eye."

"What on earth is going on?" Kagome asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. You suddenly leaped out of the car like a banshee," Katashi said.

"You are Lady Kagome, the time traveling miko who has served as the battle cry saint of the Shikon Shamers," the-perverted-monk-copy-cat said. "I am Sanru, one of the descendants, together with my twin sister Mihoku, of the honorable and legendary Miroku and Sango. They were acquaintances of yours if I am not mistaken."

"Acquaintances, friends, family. They were my everything," Kagome whispered as her eyes sadly traced Sanru's face. Although Sanru's name was more similar to his family's matron, he could have passed off as Miroku's brother. The only obvious difference was that Sanru was taller than Miroku, and his hair was more silky like Sango's rather than wild like Miroku's.

Kagome's countenance was quickly slumping back into the depressive mood she had been in before she saw this…Sanru. She was shocked out of her miserable mood again, however, when she felt something touch her bottom.

"PERVERT," she screamed out of reflex before reaching out to slap Sanru.

Sanru bore the blow with a pleasant smile. "But you feel better now," he laughed as Kagome kicked him further away from her.

"My gosh, you not only inherited Miroku's looks, but his personality too!" Kagome growled as Kata released a bell-toned laugh.

"No," Sanru said, rubbing his cheek. "I leave the child bearing questions to my sister. She chases down hot men like no tomorrow, and she still has the audacity to beat me over the head with that giant boomerang of hers," Sanru mourned.

"It's amazing their genetics were able to be passed down through so many generations," Kagome said, her sadness all but forgotten.

"Oh, Mihoku and I aren't like the rest of our family," Sanru assured her with a bright smile. "We were hand picked by the Shikon Shamers because we looked so much like our ancestors… or so I've been told. Additionally we both inherited some of the skills of our forebears," Sanru said with a pretty smile as he scooted closer to Kagome.

"So why is a Shikon Shamer like you riding around in a subway car with us?" Kata curiously asked. Kasumi shifted next to her, the click of his katana were an audible reminder.

"Why it is because of the lovely Lady Kagome of course," Sanru said, beaming at Kagome with a smile that took Kagome back through the years. "I ran into you before and I suspected I had met the true-blue-and-supposedly-dead Lady Kagome."

"How on earth did you figure out it was me?" Kagome asked.

"Well truthfully I only had lingering thoughts. But when you so beautifully flung yourself upon me, well then I knew," Sanru winked slyly.

"Before you felt her up, monk, how did you know it was She?" Kasumi impatiently asked.

"Every two or three generations a set of siblings or cousin who have an uncanny resemblance to Sango and Miroku appear. The Shikon Shamers manage to pick us out pretty quick, and we generally receive training from our forerunners… if they are still alive," Sanru said, sitting back against the bench, casting a thoughtful look around the abandoned car. "And even beyond that we have, among our various possessions, a wonderfully kept account of our ancestor's travels with you. In that account the late Miroku recorded what your aura felt like."

"Oh please," Kagome laughed. "Auras might be like personal fingerprints, but there is no possible way I was that easy to distinguish."

"Actually no, you were quite easy to find," Sanru bluntly said. "Bumping into your aura is much like having the Tokyo tower crash down on top of you. It really is earth moving."

"No way," Kagome argued. "If my aura was that powerful than I could have beat Naraku with a flick of my hand. And if it really was that noticeable then why didn't Shippo recognize it back there?" she said.

"I don't know why you don't wield your power… but as for the fox kitsune, he is blinded," Sanru shrugged. "A wind youkai, Kagura, had mentioned before that you were alive. I believe she stopped Shippo from successfully assassinating you when you were first hired by Sesshoumaru," Sanru supposed.

"Kagura," Kagome's eyes glowed briefly as she recalled the incident in her apartment. Feeling the pain that Shippo had tried to kill her, Kagome opted for distraction and turned her attention back to Sanru. "You talk about Shippo so coldly," Kagome quietly said.

Miroku shrugged. "I have never met the supposedly adorable kit you doted upon. The Shippo I know is a revenge bent youkai who merely gives me orders, is quite tone deaf, and I believe his sense of smell has been going for sometime. I never fully agreed with their mission. The recordings of our ancestors always voiced doubt that it was Sesshoumaru who supposedly killed you. They mentioned something of a young pup named Katashi," Sanru said, his eyes landing on Kata.

"So why did you stay with them then?" Kata asked, tipping her head to the side.

"The Shikon Shamers allow my sister and I to live in the lap of luxury. We can do whatever we want and attend only the most prestigious schools for the mere price of sitting in on stupid council meetings and occasionally skulking around. The Shikon Shamers do not keep us around for our abilities, we are merely eye candy: memories of their past comrades," Sanru confessed.

"You're okay with being used like that?" Kagome asked.

Sanru smiled. "Well it's all but impossible to swindle, I mean convince, people that their houses are cursed now days. A monk has got to make a living somehow."

"So what now?" Kata asked in the quiet silence.

"I am willing to aid you, Lady Kagome, for the sake of my ancestors," Sanru said.

"Why?" Kagome bluntly asked. A part of her ached to have Sanru around because of his appearance and personality, but another part of her felt a pang for the young man who was forced to try be someone whom he clearly was not. "I have done nothing for you. The ancestors I loved were alive five hundred years ago. That is far too long for generations to consider trying to carry a debt of honor."

Sanru smiled, a blooming motion that made him seem less like his ancestors and more like a lost young man. "Well then you would be the first person who will not call upon me for that reason. But still I shall help you. There is something very addicting about your aura and your presence. I feel the undeniable call to help you. Besides, I am a monk. I am supposed to aid those in need," he winked.

"I suspect he just wants to keep feeling you up," Kasumi interrupted. "Are you even a real monk?"

Sanru beamed. "I'll never tell!"

"None of this still explains why we're riding around on the subway," Kata said.

"Oh, right. Like I said before, this is my domain," Sanru said. "None of the Shikon Shamers, besides myself and my sister, ever ride subways. Too ghastly for their youkai senses, not to mention they can move faster on foot. They will never track you here, and they will never be able to pinpoint your exact location because the subway cars are almost always in motion."

"This sounds like a well practiced plan," Kasumi noted.

"Of course it also has the added bonus of making it extremely hard for my sister to track me down," Sanru smiled. "No one can catch up to me when I train-hop."

The door to the car flung open, and a slightly bedraggled Sesshoumaru moved into the car before slamming the door shut behind himself.

"Make that almost no one," Sanru rephrased.

Sesshoumaru took one look at Sanru, cocked an eyebrow and spoke. "How cute. So the fox tried to recreate his family. Tell me, are you the perverted monk or the violent youkai slayer?"

"I'm the monk, but my sister is both," Sanru assured him. "How do you do Lord Sesshoumaru? Tell me, what do you look like on a frizzy hair day?" he asked, his eyes landing on Sesshoumaru's silky head of hair.

Sesshoumaru looked mildly disturbed for a moment before he shrugged. "Good to see your male line eventually inherited a spine. All the same, **don't ask that question ever again**," Sesshoumaru said, towering over the modern-day monk.

"Okay," Sanru meekly said.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, Kata, and Kasumi. "We are returning to my mansion. Once we arrive I will further explain the new plan," Sesshoumaru said.

"Plan?" Kagome asked.

"Can I come?" Sanru asked, eagerly reaching his hand in the air.

Sesshoumaru discreetly inhaled Sanru's scent and considered the question. "You abandon the Shamers so easily?"

"Uhh… the whole point of their organization is sitting next to me. I've felt her bum. You still had to ask me why?" Sanru asked, pointing at Kagome with an index finger.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You may accompany us if you wish."

"Field trip!" Sanru cheered.

"Lunch time!" Kata added, also cheering.

"Yaaaay," Kasumi said in a dead voice, devoid of all joy.

* * *

"So what's this grand plan of yours, Daddy," Kata asked, sipping at her pink lemonade while the newly recuperated group relaxed in the sunshine that poured into the gardens surrounding Sesshoumaru's mansion.

"You will be going on a trip, Katashi," Sesshoumaru said, setting his drink, iced green tea, down.

"You have got to be kidding," Katashi said, for once her cute, Rin-like smiles were gone, as well as her usual childish mannerisms. Instead she was all out glaring at her adopted parent.

"Go to America, go to Europe, tour the Mediterranean, I don't care. But you will be taking a month long vacation with Kasumi, and quite possibly Jakken if you put up too much of a fuss," Sesshoumaru said, leaning back in his chair.

Kasumi adjusted his sunglasses and watched his charge like he was waiting for a volcano to erupt.

"No-Freaking-Way," Kata said, her voice cold and firm.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kasumi it has been years since Inuyasha died and you still haven't been able to break her of talking like that?"

"Isn't that more your responsibility, sir?" Kasumi asked.

"HELLO!" Kata shouted, leaping to her feet as Kagome mildly watched the girl with amusement. "I have already seen America, Europe, and the freaking Mediterranean! This is a once in a lifetime battle! You're going to take down the Shikon Shamers, Kagome is alive! There is NO CHANCE that I am leaving!" Katashi said, stomping a foot.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his iced tea and held up four credit cards and a flower book that showed the best spots for flower viewing throughout the world.

Katashi was at his side in a millisecond. "Okay-good-luck-Kagome-have-a-nice-time-come-on-Kasumie-let's-pack," Katashi said, snatching her bribe out of Sesshoumaru's hands before she trooped out of the garden, disappearing beyond the iron gates.

Kasumi arose with a graceful move. "My Lord," he said, bowing to Sesshoumaru. "Lady Kagome," he said to Kagome, again bowing. "Pervert," he barely acknowledged Sanru before ambling after Kata.

"I'm a little surprised she gave in so easily," Kagome noted.

Sesshoumaru snorted into his drink. "Hardly," he said. "She will leave the country with her bribe, perhaps view flowers in China for a week or two, and then try and ditch Kasumi before smuggling herself back into the country in hopes that she will be here in time for the final battle. Katashi is smart, she knows I could have her drugged up and shipped halfway across the world. She holds out for the best deal and will then cheat me the moment the opportunity arises. Besides, she cannot refuse flowers or money."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, sipping at her frosted glass of pink lemonade.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has Katashi on an allowance. A fairly small allowance, all things considered," Sanru narrated. "While she freely lives in his house, Lord Sesshoumaru will not allow her to spend extravagantly. That's why she went for the credit cards."

"Impressive, pervert," Sesshoumaru said, shifted his face in Sanru's direction. His golden eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades.

"Why can't you call me monk like you did to Miroku?" Sanru morned.

"Because you are not a monk, but you are a pervert," Sesshoumaru said.

"Then what about the flowers?" Kagome asked, returning the topic to Katashi.

"Katashi is many things, but first and foremost she is Rin's daughter. Like her mother, she has an obsession with flowers," Sesshoumaru said, an amused, barely visible quirk of his lips told Kagome just how fond Sesshoumaru was of Kata.

"So why are you sending her away? Wouldn't you be putting her in more danger because she is further away from you? What happens if a Shikon Shamer attacks her?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "The Shikon Shamers will not follow her. Their targets have always been my employees, not my child. If she is removed from the scene they will not even pause to think about her, assuring her safety. Additionally she has Kasumi with her. Kasumi is far more powerful than any of the Shikon Shamers."

"It's true," Sanru echoed, drinking his soda noisily with a straw. "Shippo always did sorta have a thing for Kata."

Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head from facing Kagome to facing Sanru. Although his eyes were not visible the air became heavy and Sanru felt the hot sensation of Sesshoumaru's eyes boring into his face.

"Erm, that is to say, he was always adamant that we keep her out of it because she is innocent of her parent's sins," Sanru quickly adapted. "Kouga is the only one who ever tried to harm her, and he'll never leave Japan to try and track her down."

There was an awkward silence in the garden before Kagome resolutely set her glass down. "Okay Sesshoumaru, I've put off asking long enough. I want a clear explanation: What are the Shikon Shamers and why are they trying to kill me?"

Sesshoumaru gave a minute sigh and Sanru shrugged. "This one is _all_ yours," he told the youkai lord.

"Long ago when Katashi was just a pup, before Inuyasha and the monk and youkai slayer died, there was a…misunderstanding," Sesshoumaru started.

Sanru snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

"Somewhere along the lines the Fox kit, the wolf, Inuyasha and his mate, and the monk and youkai slayer gained the strange impression that I killed you," Sesshoumaru said, leaning back in his wicker chair. "Katashi was there when it happened. She said she saw a strange girl hop out of a _well_. Apparently, then, I swept in and killed her before knocking her body back down the well."

"That's counter intuitive. The well was sealed," Kagome argued. "How could they believe that?"

"Katashi assured me it looked very life like. The illustrated death of a loved on often causes interesting reactions," Sesshoumaru noted before continuing. "Of course I didn't know what they were talking of. I didn't know you could travel through time," his voice was very calm, but Kagome had the feeling he was peeved with himself for underestimating her strangeness.

Sanru chuckled and Sesshoumaru frowned before speaking again. "Of course they turned on Katashi, when I defeated them to rescue her they vowed to seek revenge for the loss of their companion, you. The Shikon Shamers are a self titled organization who intend to avenge your supposed death."

"Eventually a lot of the members died out or left. My ancestors were the first to go, and Inuyasha was not long behind them," Sanru said. "A female wolf youkai named Ayame jointed us. Eventually she mated one of Kouga's subordinates and she's not very active now, although she is still a member."

"Shippo is their leader… although I suspect there might be a darker power behind all of this," Sesshoumaru grimly uttered.

"Who are the current Shikon Shamers?" Kagome asked, sadly swirling her lemonade.

"Previously it was myself, my sister Mihoku, the wind demoness Kagura, her little sister Kanna, Kouga, Shippo, Ayame, a pretty little youkai named Kirara, and a miko," Sanru listed.

"Kirara?" Kagome asked, rocketing forward. "Kirara is still around?"

"Yes, she has finally obtained a human form as well," Sanru smiled before turning to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sure Mihoku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kirara will gladly join us. Kirara has been making mewls of protest since before Mihoku and I joined. Kagura has been getting more bold since she saw Kagome."

"More than half of the Shikon Shamers will abandon the team? I don't know whether to be impressed or feel sorry for them," Sesshoumaru said with the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"HEY! Sanru! What do you think you're doing!" a female voice shouted.

Kagome turned and saw a girl with black hair, cinnamon colored eyes, and a familiar boomerang strapped to her back. The girl was hefting her body over the top of Sesshoumaru's iron wrought garden fence.

"I spent nearly ALL DAY tracking you down! What are you doing so far out—," she stopped when her eyes landed on Kagome. "Don't tell me you felt that girl up and---AH!" she screamed as she fell over the six foot fence and landed on the ground with a crack.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, allow me to introduce you to my twin sister, Mihoku. I'm older than her by about five minutes," Sanru said with a brilliant smile as the girl picked herself up off the ground.

"Shippo is going to _kill_ you when he finds out you've been fraternizing with the enemy," the girl, Mihoku, said as she stalked across the garden. "So shut up and let's go," she said, freezing when her eyes landed on Kagome.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as the girl stared at her. Perhaps not so much as _at_ her, more like _around_ her.

Mihoku's legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed. "You weren't lying Sanru," she whispered, under the trance of Kagome's aura.

Kagome smiled kindly. "No, he probably was," she said.

Mihoku laughed, her eyes crinkling. "Lady Kagome, you-I…," she broke off and abruptly bowed from her still sitting position on the ground. "I'm am very sorry for any molestation my brother might have inflicted on you. Additionally… I… I can't believe that you're alive," she breathed.

"Oh, she's alive alright," Sanru said with a smug smirk before he was banged in the head with Mihoku's boomerang.

"You felt her up didn't you?" she hissed.

"No I didn't," Sanru protested.

"I-Told-You-Don't-LIE," Mihoku said, bashing her brother with every word.

"You're awfully gutsy to prance through my manor without a care in the world," Sesshoumaru observed.

"We're not combative troops. You would never deign it necessary to have us killed," Sanru grinned, but Mihoku was staring at Sesshoumaru as though he were a ghost.

Abruptly she stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru, her boomerang flapping against her back. She stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's chair, went down and her knees and asked. "Could I please bear your children?"

Sesshoumaru's face appeared to freeze and Sanru burst to his feet.

"Right, well here's my business card Lady Kagome, feel free to call us. I believe I will take Mihoku and I'll try to contact Kagura, Kanna, and Kirara. I hope to see you soon. Come along Mihoku," Sanru said, grabbing his sister by the arm before hauling her away.

"But Sanru, he's so _beautiful_!" Mihoku protested as Sanru literately _threw_ her over the gate.

"Goodbye!" Miroku called before he crawled up the iron fence. Once he hit the other side he collected up his sappy sister and took off running as fast as his legs could carry them.

Kagome watched them disappear around the corner of the mansion with an amused smile.

"Did that just happen?" Sesshoumaru asked with a scowl.

"Yes it did," Kagome beamed.

Sesshoumaru ripped his sunglasses off and muttered something that sounded an awful like "Begging to have this Sesshoumaru's children. As if!" The dog youkai stood. "Come. Katashi will be leaving as soon as she is packed. It is best if we say our goodbyes now."

"Okay, goodbye," Kagome said with a smile as she too stood.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "And to think all of these years I actually thought you were intelligent," he said.

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face the mansion. "You will be staying here with me until this matter blows over," he decided.

"That's very nice of you, but all the same I—," Kagome started.

"You are under my protection, Kagome, whether you like it or not. Come. I had meant we should wish Katashi and Kasumi goodbye," Sesshoumaru said.

"Mmm," Kagome said, deciding it probably wouldn't be the brightest idea to argue with him at this point. As she walked past him she nearly jumped out of her skin when Sesshoumaru laid a hand on her back.

"Are you alright," he quietly asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kagome asked, blinking her blue eyes in curiosity.

"You did not have the emotional outbreak I expected you to have after finding out about the kitsune," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome sadly smiled. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"That isn't exactly healthy," Sesshoumaru noted.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Wow Sesshoumaru, did you take an emotional intelligence class a few decades back?"

"No. I have single handedly raised a moody, female child," Sesshoumaru grimly responded.

Kagome laughed and together they started off towards the house. Kagome was warmed deep in her bones by the hand of comfort that Sesshoumaru kept on Kagome's lower back.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that MIGHT have been a little boring of a chapter, but the good news is that pretty much EVERYTHING has been explained now, so it's all downhill from here.

Plus now I got rid of Katashi and Kasumi, so Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be in the mansion alone! Wohoo! You can see the first little bits of their romantic interaction are starting to peep up! Additionally you can see Kata was important because she forced Sesshoumaru to learn how to be a little more humane/gentle.

So this was 10 pages of all new content, and about another page of repeated content and author notes. What do you guys think? Did I do okay after coming back from such a long break? What about Sanru and Mihoku?

I know I don't deserve it… but all the same I'm going to be daring and plead with everyone for a **review**! I live off of them, they inspire me! Thank you so much to everyone who gave me reviews for previous chapters. I LOVE YOU!!!


	8. Food and Work

A/N: You know it's really interesting. A lot of the big name fanfic writers who were around in my time (Aka: Heart Hacking) are starting to rustle up again. Like Nostawen Allesiel, author of Laying amongst Dokatsu, or Crystal Echos, author of To Wash it All Away. It's really cool to see that the big namers are coming back!

(Note: I AM NOT a big named fanfic writer! I was merely making some observations!)

Okay so he's the next chapter!! I hope you all like it!

_**Honor and Glory**_

_Food and Work  
_

"Take care of the museum for me while I'm gone Kagome," Katashi sang as she skipped down the front steps of Sesshoumaru's mansion home, rushing towards Kagome, who waited for her at the bottom. "Everything should be able to run smoothly, but you never know," she said, hopping down the last step, not giving Sesshoumaru a second glance. The Taiyoukai was still standing at the top of the stairs.

"I left my key ring on the mantel. Feel free to use them," Kata smiled, tossing her black-brown hair over her shoulder while she peered into the golden pink sunset. "Please feed Jaken no more than twice a day, he bloats when he eats too much. Now is there anything I'm forgetting?" Katashi said, tapping her lower lip as she allowed Kasumi to throw her bags in the trunk.

She snapped her fingers as she remembered. "Oh yeah, keep an eye on my Dad too, please? Kthx," she said, hopping in the Lexus, slamming the door in Kasumi's face.

Kasumi muttered as he walked around to the driver's side, throwing his duffle bag in the back seat before he climbed in. The car started, and Kasumi began to roll down the driveway. Abruptly the car screeched to a halt and backed up.

Katashi threw herself out of the car and hustled back up the steps, flinging herself against Sesshoumaru. The father and daughter embraced for a moment before Sesshoumaru released her. "Have fun," he said.

"Oh I will," Katashi promised, her sweet smile budding on her lips. She turned and ran back down the stairs, hopping back in the car. As Kasumi drove away Katashi rolled down her window and leaned out of it, shouting and waving. "Good bye!"

Kagome waved back, a fond smile passing over her lips as the car faded from view. "What a sweet girl," Kagome said, ignoring Sesshoumarus snort of disbelief. "So. Where is the nearest bus stop from here?" Kagome asked, turning on her heels to face Sesshoumaru.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Sesshoumaru blankly asked. "I have previously said that you will be remaining here, with me, at my mansion."

"Yeah… about that. You have no idea how much I eat, do you?" Kagome asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have a cook?" Kagome inquired.

"We have a gardener on staff as well as a cleaning lady who visits twice a week. Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome thoughtfully frowned. "Well maybe it won't be so bad then. If I pay for the groceries I suppose it might be okay…," Kagome trailed off and met Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "No. No, I need stay at home," she decided abruptly.

"That is not a choice," Sesshoumaru said, swiftly descending the stairs to glare the miko in the eyes. "I am responsible for your well being. I cannot watch you in your dratted apartment. You **will** be staying here," Sesshoumaru growled, a distinctly canine edge to his voice.

Kagome ignored his show of will. "It would be fun to be here," she said, weighing out her options. "But my food consumption… to force the bill on him…"

"Miko," Sesshoumaru warned. "I don't know what you're prattling about, but you **will** listen to me."

"Okay fine I'll stay here," Kagome agreed. "But first we had better return to my apartment so I can pick up some personal effects."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru agreed, blinking slightly in surprise. (He hadn't thought she would give into him so flippantly.)

* * *

"I thought you said personal effects, Kagome. Not your entire fridge," Sesshoumaru said, leaning against the hood of his brand-spanking new Bentley Azure convertible.

Kagome slow waddled down the sidewalk of her apartment building, food, canisters, and kitchen appliances tied to her back by a mountain of rope. "Your house isn't ready to handle me, or my appetite," Kagome grunted, throwing the small tanker of food supplies in the open back seat of the car before she ran back inside to retrieve her suitcase of clothes and school supplies.

Sesshoumaru eyed the black night sky, the stars blocked out by the light pollution of Tokyo. "Most girls bring mountains of luggage, clothes, and make up. But no, you have to bring food. We aren't camping out like you use to with my brother in the feudal era, Kagome. My kitchen is well stocked, I assure you."

Kagome sorrowfully shook her head. "You have no idea what you're saying. Believe me, you'll be thanking me later," Kagome said, trying to wedge her suitcase in what little space her food-things were not taking up.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes to the side. "It is just as well we didn't bring Jaken along. There would be no place to seat him."

"He could have sat on my food to make sure it didn't go flying away. But I guess then he would be _sitting _on my _food_," Kagome said, pausing to momentarily grimace.

"It is good to see that you place such a high price on my retainer's health," Sesshoumaru dryly observed.

Kagome leaned against her suitcase with all of her might, crying with triumph when she managed to pop the luggage between the small space from the back of her chair and the piles of food. "Tomorrow is Sunday, right?" she said, wiping off her brow with her forearm. "So the museum is closed."

"Correct," Sesshoumaru said as the street light nearby sputtered.

"How are we gonna work this out? I mean tomorrow's fine because I'm not going anywhere, but I have both school and work during the week. I can't exactly expect you to chauffer me around all day long," Kagome said as she leaned against the passenger's side of the car.

Sesshoumaru rolled his shoulders, a small, elegant gesture. "I will drop you off at school in the morning before I leave for my office. You can walk from your university to the museum, correct?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

"In the evenings I will pick you up from the museum. It is simple enough. I would have thought you would be intelligent enough to have thought it through as well," Sesshoumaru scoffed as he opened the driver's door and slid in.

"505 years and you're still every bit the jerk you were when I last saw you," Kagome sighed as she too climbed in the car, throwing herself over the door.

Sesshoumaru watched the motion with a small amount of repulsion. "Don't scuff my car," he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kagome mocked. Sesshoumaru started the car, and if he hadn't been a youkai he probably wouldn't have heard Kagome's next delightful phrase over the roar of the engine. "If you're this careful with your car I can't imagine what a nightmare you must be for your hairdresser."

On the way home Sesshoumaru drove like a maniac, just to spite her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome, for an amusing hour, store, hide, and stash all of her kitchen related items. It involved a lot struggling, including, but not limited to: Pans falling on Kagome's head, Kagome being unable to _find_ the kitchen, Kagome accidentally locking herself in the pantry, ("WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRY THE KNOB SESSHOUMARU, THERE IS NO DOOR KNOB! YOU MELTED IT AFTER PUSHING ME IN HERE!" "Are you sure miko? Why don't you try looking again?" "SESSHOUMARU!!!) and so many other humorous scenarios, Sesshoumaru could hardly imagine that one girl could get into so much trouble in one evening.

After that, the beaten and bruised Kagome agreed to allow Sesshoumaru to escort her to her guest bedroom.

"So how many bedrooms does this place have?" Kagome asked, peering up and down the hallway, which held all of the house's bedrooms with their own private bathrooms.

"Five," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome whistled. "Nice, but somehow I pictured you living in a gigantorific mansion with fifty guest rooms and like, a ballroom and four dining rooms with an indoor bowling ally or something."

"Why I may be wealthy there is no need to allow such empty luxuries to float to Katashi's head. I am may be a businessman, but first and foremost I was a warrior," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Aw yeah. I forgot about that, the Bushido way, living like peasants just because you can and all of that samurai stuff," Kagome said, scratching her head as she rolled her single suitcase behind her.

"This mansion is hardly Bushido," Sesshoumaru says.

"Yeah well it practically is for someone rolling in the millions like you are!" Kagome complained.

"How do you know that I roll in millions?" Sesshoumaru asked, his silver eyebrows elegantly arching as he looked down at Kagome with his golden eyes.

"You're Sesshoumaru. It's a given," Kagome said, waving her hand.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows to the heavens and stopped outside a closed door. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay," he said, opening the door before stepping in and flicking on the lights.

Kagome followed the dog youkai in and was… delighted.

The room was themed a pale blue color. The ceiling was blue with white, fluffy clouds sponged over. The walls were blue with a white, wood trim that rose about a forth up the wall. The bed was huge with white sheets, a blue spread, and tasseled silk pillows. A giant blue canopy with a white fringe hung over it. There was a desk, a window seat, an armoire, and a dresser, all wood and all painted white with silver accents. The carpeting was a soft, thick, plushy white with sky blue rugs thrown over the top. But what Kagome liked best about the room the giant, white stuffed animal dog that was carefully seated on a leather blue recliner.

"It's gorgeous," Kagome said in awe before she padded over to the stuffed animal dog, leaving her suitcase in the doorway.

"All decorating was done by Katashi," Sesshoumaru said, eyeing the toy with a look of dislike.

Kagome grinned. "I didn't think you were very likely to leave stuffed animals lying around, Sesshoumaru," Kagome teased, picking the gigantic stuffed animal up, running her fingers through the soft, synthetic fur.

"Your private bathroom is through that door," Sesshoumaru said, motioning with a graceful gesture. "My bedroom is the last one in the hallway. If you need anything do _not_ feel free to bother me, but instead call for Jaken," he said as he started to exit the room, maunvering around Kagome's suitcase.

"You mean I can't come knock on your door, even if I get a nightmare?" Kagome called, purposely coloring her tone with a saddened edge.

"Don't even think about it human," Sesshoumaru growled, turning around to lock eyes with her.

"Eh-heh, okay," Kagome meekly said, holding out the stuffed dog in front of her, as though it could shield her from Sesshoumaru.

When the taiyoukai disappeared from view, his footsteps fading down the hallway, Kagome squealed and ran across the room, throwing herself on the bed with gusto. "It's almost like staying in a hotel!" she laughed, still cradling the dog in her arms.

Kagome happily sighed and turned to the white nightstand by the bed. "First thing's first, tomorrow I'm making a biiiiggggg breakfast!" she grinned, reaching out to set the alarm clock.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, who rose at dawn, (Some habits die hard) was mildly interested to hear that his human guest did not rise much later than him. He heard her stirring no less than half an hour after he rose, and less then fifteen minutes later she exited her room, wandering in the general direction of the kitchen. Sesshoumaru gave her no further thought as he drank his green tea on the patio connected to his second story bedroom. At least, he gave her no further thought until the most delectable scent tickled his nose, the scent of bacon.

Properly stirred, Sesshoumaru wandered through his house with mild curiosity, stopping when he came upon Kagome banging around his state-of-the-art kitchen.

The girl had a pan on every open burner of the oven. Two pans were full of bacon, a third had pancakes, which the girl deftly flipped with the flick of a wrist, and the last pan was patiently waiting to be filled with scrambled eggs. Sesshoumaru had the strange, burning desire to lick his chops.

"You are aware you and I are the only ones in the house?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning against the granite countertop of the kitchen island as he observed the mountain of food.

"Oh yeah, I know," Kagome said, tossing Sesshoumaru a smile over her shoulder before she began to remove bacon from the crackling grease. Sesshoumaru was impressed, his sudden presence hadn't appeared to catch her off guard. "I made enough for both of us," the girl continued.

"And then some. Woman, just because I am a dog youkai doesn't mean I will eat a pound of bacon," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh… this is two pounds of bacon. And I figured that," Kagome said, taking a pancake off the griddle before pouring the beaten eggs in the empty pan. "Almost ready," she said before turning to face Sesshoumaru with a sunny smile. "Would you like milk or orange juice?"

Sesshoumaru blinked for a moment, still distracted by the large amount of food Kagome had made in such a short amount of time. "Truly miko, I will not gorge myself no matter how you tempt me," he said.

Kagome sighed. "I know," she said. "Look, I eat a lot. Okay? So which do you want?"

"Neither," Sesshoumaru said, holding up his mug of green tea.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course, nothing besides tradition for the Western lord," she said before turning off the burners. She quickly set hotpads down on the island before setting the food down, motioning to the two white plates and silverware sets that were out and waiting. "Come on, let's eat."

"This is the kitchen," Sesshoumaru said.

"So? We have stools," Kagome said, climbing on top of one.

Sesshoumaru slowly settled down next to her, eyeing the petite girl as she piled bacon and pancakes onto her plate. "You will be able to finish all of that?" he asked, impressed.

Kagome grinned. "This is just for starters."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "I see," he said before he eyed the bacon. Internally Sesshoumaru was involved in a great struggle. Reveal his weakness for bacon, or not? His question was answered when Kagome plopped a pancake and a stack of bacon on his plate.

"Eat up," she answered his inquisitive look. "Or I'll feel hurt and think that you don't like my cooking."

Sesshoumaru slowly picked up a piece of bacon and idly eyed it, almost as though he was wondering if Kagome had soaked it in poison before cooking it. Eventually his dog-side won out, and he slowly and carefully crunched down on the meat with control. He was unable to cut off the dog-like whine of pleasure that originated in his throat.

Sesshoumaru quickly glanced over to Kagome to ascertain if she had heard him or not, but the blue eyed miko was chowing down on her pancakes fast enough to shame a starving lion, or a ravenous shark. Perhaps even a T-rex.

Sesshoumaru quickly forgot about his bacon and instead watched Kagome pound down her food with fascination. Not a single movement of her fork or knife was wasted as she cut her pancakes and plucked the pieces off her fork. She would occasionally pause to toss a piece of bacon or two in her mouth, but she went at her stack of three pancakes with a business like efficiency.

Sesshoumaru was so involved with her eating pace that he did not notice he had cleared his plate clean of bacon and the pancake and was now sneaking pieces directly from the gigantic bowl Kagome had made. The dog blinked with the realization that his stomach was distinctly _heavy_ and quite possibly _bulging_ when Kagome attacked her sixth pancake, and Sesshoumaru felt his claws hit the bottom of the bacon bowl.

Feeling a little sick, both over the fact that he had eaten so much, and because the size of Kagome's stomach was apparently enormous considering the size of the miko herself, Sesshoumaru quickly pushed his plate away from him and returned to nursing his cup of green tea.

"Good?" Kagome asked, looking up as she scooped scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"How on earth did you learn to eat so much? Do you have a distant strain of bear youkai in your blood which forces you to try and prepare yourself for the winter?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the question.

Kagome chuckled at his response. "I suppose some of it may be pure instinct back from the days when I traveled with Inuyasha," Kagome fondly recalled. "Sometimes you could never be sure when we would have a chance to stop and eat. And before that I've always loved food. Eating is my stress reliever."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, watching the scrambled eggs disappear from Kagome's plate. "Are you sure you're not part vacuum cleaner?"

"And you wondered why I didn't want to stay here," Kagome grumbled. "This is the last time I cook for you."

"I didn't complain about your cooking," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "I'm only making obnoxious observations about your eating habits."

Kagome stopped eating for the moment and turned to glare at the dog youkai. "Don't you come with a mute button or something?" she asked.

She was surprised and slightly astonished to find his plate shoved halfway in her mouth two seconds later.

"See that you don't leave a total mess for the cleaning lady. She won't be returning until tomorrow," Sesshoumaru ordered as he left the kitchen.

Kagome spit the plate out and grumbled under her breath. "Sheesh, touchy! He may not be physically showing the years, but his personality is!"

* * *

Kagome hid a yawn behind the thick sleeves of her miko garb as she stood in the center of the Shikon no Tama display in the museum on Monday evening. After spending most of the day running back and forth between classes and the museum, Kagome's night was finally coming to a close.

She had to admit, Sesshoumaru did a bang up job on the exhibit. As part of the interactive features of the display, the background and lighting changed to matched the time and weather of the day. Now the display was bathed in the pink and gold colors of dusk.

Kagome sniffed and glanced to the side as Jaken ran past her (her temporary babysitter). Kagome discreetly put her foot out and tripped him for the mere reason that he annoyed her. "Don't run in the museum," she ordered.

"You wretched miko!" Jaken howled, hopping up and down like the toad he was, shaking the staff of heads over his bald little skull. Sesshoumaru had ordered the toady servant to wear his traditional garb in order to fit in with the display as he followed Kagome around. Kagome had to admit his occasional shouts did add to the feeling of the exhibit… but she wasn't sure if he was senile or merely trying to help his precious Lord Sesshoumaru's museum.

"You unholy of holies!" Jaken shouted, stomping his little feet. Several children near by laughed.

"Be quiet Jaken," Kagome ordered, itching her ear. "If you don't shut up I'll have to silence you myself," she said, playing her role straight through as she hefted up her bow and quiver of arrows in a distinctive threat.

"Look mom, the miko is gonna punish the youkai," a child said, tugging on the sleeve of his mother's jacket.

Jaken turned bright red. "You'll regret this!" he howled as he fled to the corner of the exhibit where Sesshoumaru's section was. "Lord Sesshoumaru this blasted miko is destroying your servant," he cried to the mannequin.

Kagome snickered before she straightened and narrowed her eyes. "Too slow!" she shouted, whipping around to crack Sanru in the head with her bow. Kagome continued the onslaught, intending to swoop around and knock the boy in the head with her quiver, when the quick thinking Sanru brought up his monk staff to block the blow, the golden rings on the end jingling like bells.

The museum visitors in the surrounding area released noises of awe and clapped in response to the fight.

"Greetings Lady Kagome," Sanru beamed, garbed in an outfit that bore a striking resemblance to Miroku's usual ensemble. "We meet again. Is this fate, that which is spelled out in the sky?"

"It's Sesshoumaru not knowing what's best for him!" Kagome said, pushing against her quiver hard enough to knock Miroku off balance. Again she struck out at him with her bow. Sanru blocked it, but Kagome whipped her quiver over her head, bringing it down on top of Sanru's head. Sanru yelped and fell to the ground.

"You're a long ways away from matching up to Miroku's skulking perverted monk attacks," Kagome told Sanru who laughed as he rubbed his head before clambering to his feet.

Children from the area ran up to Sanru, tugging on his clothes.

"Are you a monk?"

"Do you work with Kagome?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Why does Kagome get a bow and arrows and you get jingle bells?"

"YEEK, get off you little leeches!" Sanru yelped, trying to leap away from the inquisitive hands. "Fingers off! This staff is a precious memento from my holy ancestors!"

Kagome laughed. "What's wrong? Don't you like children, Sanru?"

"No. That is yet another reason why I leave it to my sister to try and bear them. And don't touch me," Sanru said, picking up a child by the collar of her shirt to try and toss her away from him.

Kagome laughed, slinging her quiver back over her shoulders. "So Mr. Tashio assigned you to be my keeper, in addition to Jaken now, did he?"

"Ah… you say Jaken is qualified to be your keeper, but isn't it the other way around?" Sanru laughed painfully, aware it wasn't quite a joke as Jaken ran past him, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"The staff of heads! See the power! I'm coming Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome tripped the little toad as he ran past her. "Weirdo," she muttered as youkai lay collapsed on the ground. "And I told you before, no running in the museum."

"Excuse me miss, could we have our picture taken for you?" asked a smiling, college aged female. "It's a project for class. We run a blog about museums and for our next entry we would like to feature this exhibit," the girl explained, her three companions, two girls and a guy, nodded in affirmation.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Should we pose by the god tree?" Kagome inquired.

"Okay," the college student smiled.

"Alright. Did you want Sanru and the toad in it too?" Kagome asked.

"That would be great," one of the other girls bubbled.

"You heard them Sanru," Kagome said before she reached down and grabbed the collar of Jaken's kimono before she started off, dragging the toady youkai behind her like a toy. Jaken left a trail of slime as Kagome hauled him along.

Kagome halted in front of model of the legendary tree and lifted Jaken up, forcing him to stand on his stubby legs. The college students arranged themselves around Kagome, Sanru, and Jakken. One of the girls backed up to take the picture.

"Smile!" she called out. The camera flashed and there was an audible click. The girl paused, looking down at the digital camera. "That turned out great, thank you!"

"No problem, the pleasure is mine," Kagome said, releasing Jaken to fuss with the sleeves of her traditional clothes.

Suddenly a gigantic bell tolled, signaling Kagome for her grand exit. Kagome sighed as the display ceiling lit up with soft purples and blues while 'stars' began to shine. Kagome made her way over to the life sized representation of the Bone Eater's Well.

Kagome hopped up on the wooden ledge of the well and stood, addressing the few people that were still studying the exhibit. "The day has drawn to its end, and so my city will soon close its gates. Thank you for visiting Edo," she started. "I hope you enjoyed your stay and found it worthy of your time," she said as she gazed down at the dark shaft in front of her out of the corner of her eye. A faint humming noise started up, barely audible for Kagome. "Edo is a city guarded by time. It is alive with ancient traditions and forgotten legends. I hope that one day fate will draw you here, to this city, again. But until then I, Kagome, the miko of Edo, wish you farewell."

Kagome leaped down into the well, setting off the motion sensors which made the well explode with blue light and caused the exhibit to explode with music. Kagome landed on the well padded bottom of the land with a slight thump. The trapdoor gave out underneath her weight, allowing Kagome to fall down through the floor where she landed on another set of mats that were set up in a special little closet that doubled as Kagome's changing room. The well trapdoor snapped shut over her head, and the motion sensor lights flicked on.

Kagome quickly shed her miko clothes and pulled her hair out of its pony tail as she threw on her jeans and blouse. She carefully opened the door of the closet and peeked out, making sure none of the visitors who had been at her exhibit her were within eyesight.

Kagome scuttled out, navigating her way through the other exhibits until she came to the back staircase. She jumped down the stairs and eventually popped out in the offices where Sanru and Jaken were waiting for her.

"That was quite the show," Miroku said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru wanted it to be authentic. He doesn't want museum visitors to see me enter or exit the exhibit," Kagome said as she swiped her timecard before skipping into the women's locker room. She opened her locker and grabbed her book bag before slamming the door shut and skipping back out to the front office.

Sanru had opened up his robes, revealing his black t-shirt and the sweat pants that he wore underneath.

"What are you doing tonight, Lady Kagome?" Sanru asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm going home," Kagome said.

"Oh? And where would home be?" Sanru wheedled.

"It's, uh," Kagome stammered, strangely unwilling to let the pervert know she was staying at _Sesshoumaru's_ place.

"Kagome," a cool, smooth as chocolate voice called. "We're going home."

Kagome winced as she turned to face Sesshoumaru who was waiting for her at the front office door. So much for secrecy.

Kagome gave Sanru a side long glance. The boy was staring off into space; his brain was clearly trying to reprocess what Sesshoumaru had just said.

Kagome opted to retreat before Sanru regained his mind. "Did you have to shout that so loud?" Kagome scolded as she approached Sesshoumaru. Jaken had already long since relocated himself to Sesshoumaru's feet and was pathetically crying.

"Amusing," Sesshoumaru said as he turned and left the office portion of the museum, pausing to hold the door open for Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked as the two (plus Jaken) strolled through the front hall of the museum.

"I always pictured it would be **me** who would be ashamed of living with you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Aww Sesshoumaru," Kagome groaned as they left the museum. The sky was black with the gray hues of light pollution.

"My car is parked over here," Sesshoumaru said, holding up his keys.

Kagome followed him down the sidewalk and smiled when Sesshoumaru opened her car door for her. She slid in and laughed slightly when Sesshoumaru picked Jaken up and threw him in the back seat before walking around and sliding into the driver's seat.

"So is Sanru working at the museum now too?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru started the car, the engine roaring to life.

Sesshoumaru shrugged as he pulled out of the parking spot. "In a way, I guess," he answered. "He informed me he was going to follow you around during the day to make sure you weren't attacked. A self appointed body guard if there ever was one."

"I wonder why," Kagome murmured.

"I wondered as well, until he informed me that there should be a national monument devoted to your finer female parts, and that it will be a real loss if the Shikon Shamers do manage to kill you," Sesshoumaru added.

"I believe tomorrow might be a good day to find out if purification arrows can harm perverted people," Kagome considered.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome, and Kagome braced herself against her seat, her eyes going wide. "Oh-my-gosh… you're smiling."

Sesshoumaru was wearing almost a _flirty_ smile, one that crossed over his lips and arced up the left side of his mouth, revealing just the slightest hints of one of his pronounced canine teeth.

The smile disappeared and was transformed into a frown. "I have smiled before," he defended.

"Oh of course you have," Kagome said, waving a hand. "You've smiled at smoldering, flaming human villages, rivers of blood coating the ground, and dead bodies. I've seen you smile at Rin, and now Katashi and quite possibly a maimed Jaken, but _never_ have you ever smiled at _me_," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "That's not true," he argued. "I smiled at you whenever I had you captured."

"**Captured** is the main word Sesshoumaru. And that was never a _smile_. It was a leer, a smirk if you want to stretch it," Kagome corrected.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her again. "After we defeated Naraku," he reminded.

"Hmm, I guess I'll give you that one. You sort, of kind of smiled off into the sky. But you still did not smile at _me_," Kagome stubbornly rejected.

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at her.

"Watch the road!" Kagome yelped, motioning wildly to the street. They were nearly to Sesshoumaru's house and they were driving down a quiet, abandoned little road that was lined with tall trees.

"There's no one else driving on here. It's a dead end road to my mansion," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed, pointing to _something_ in the middle of the road.

Kagome and Jaken screamed while Sesshoumaru slammed on the breaks.

* * *

A/N: Ooohhhh yes I am mean and I am nassstttyyy! Buwahahah CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAHAHAH.

But I did keep my promise about updating… so you can't hold that over my head for too long.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sorta wanted Kagome and Sesshoumaru to get a feel for each other. In the next chapter we'll have a little more of the romance develop, and, good news, Mihoku will come back into the story!! Wohoo!

Thank you for reading this humble story! I grovel before your feet and BEG that you would please review!

Hmm... to be honest I don't think this chapter turned out as funny as I had hoped it would. (Runs off crying)


	9. Another old friend

A/N: Lol you guys should reeeaaallyyy be thankful to **Kuraii Koneko**, **Reiko Kitsune**, and **Eloisa taisho**. I was crying/having a nervous breakdown because I hadn't even hit 10 reviews for the entire chapter when these three reviewed, pushing me on to write.

So see readers?! Your reviews DO make a difference. A BIG difference!

_**Honor and Glory**_

"_Watch the road!" Kagome yelped, motioning wildly to the street. They were nearly to Sesshoumaru's house and they were driving down a quiet, abandoned little road that was lined with tall trees._

"_There's no one else driving on here. It's a dead end road to my mansion," Sesshoumaru scoffed._

"_LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed, pointing to __something__ in the middle of the road._

_Kagome and Jaken screamed while Sesshoumaru slammed on the breaks._

The tires of the car screeched and locked up as Sesshoumaru steered the car into the ditch with a flick of his wrists, avoiding the white _thing_ that was stretched out in the middle of the road.

The car skid to a stop, the passenger's side ramming into a tree. Kagome cracked her head against the car, and Jaken was flung across the back seat.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru shouted, melting the buckle off his seatbelt as he struggled to face Kagome.

Kagome was white faced, her upper body spread across the dashboard. "Sesshoumaru," she whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru said, his voice was quick and crisp, perhaps even edged with worry. The taiyoukai made quick work of Kagome's seat belt, slicing through the strap on either side in order to free the miko. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru said again, sounding helpless. He didn't want to move her, what happened if she had broke or injured any of her delicate, human bones?

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome moaned again. "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE FREAKING ROAD, **MORON**!" she snapped as she sat upright. A bruise was swiftly forming on her forehead, but after a closer inspection Sesshoumaru was assured that she was most likely alright. "Idiot! When will you learn that I don't nit pick because I'm a nag? I DO IT BECAUSE I WANT TO LIVE!" she shouted.

Yep. She was definitely fine.

Sesshoumaru eased himself back into his seat as Kagome continued to rage.

"Do you see what you have done? DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! This is a _Bentley Azure,_ Sesshoumaru. A _Bentley_! You just crashed a _Bentley_!"

"It's my car," Sesshoumaru said, gripping the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip. "I can do whatever I want with it."

"Not if you're driving a _Bentley Azure_, Sesshoumaru" Kagome countered, impatiently waving her hand to prove her point. "These things cost more than my apartment does! You are such a maniac! I bet I have a concussion," Kagome announced.

Sesshoumaru grumbled as he fumbled with the door and exited the car.

"Where on Earth do you think you're going," Kagome called.

"I'm checking to see what was in the road," Sesshoumaru tossed over his shoulder.

Kagome frowned as she hefted herself over the side of the car, leaving an unconscious Jaken to fend for himself. "Oh yes, that has to be the best idea you've had all night. Let's go investigate what rabid animal you narrowly avoided hitting in the _dead_ of night, in the _dark_, in the middle of a _forest_, where who-knows-_what_ is stalking around, trying to kill both of us!"

"I am a taiyoukai," Sesshoumaru coldly said, even as he waited for Kagome to catch up. "I assure you, _human_, I can handle whatever is out there."

Kagome, in the pitch black night, tripped and nearly did a face plant, but Sesshoumaru reached out and caught her. "You're insane. No, I'm insane for letting you drive," Kagome decided, continuing to hold onto Sesshoumaru's arm as he led the way back up the paved road. "How on earth do you think you're going to be able to see this _thing_ that you barely didn't hit?"

"I am a taiyoukai," Sesshoumaru proudly repeated. "My eyes are far superior to your weak, human eyes."

"Oh yes. That explains why you saw the thing in the road at such a far distance. Oh wait, YOU DIDN'T!" Kagome shouted.

"Would you stop _screaming_?" Sesshoumaru hissed. "Or do you want to announce to the whole woods that we are out here?"

"It's retribution. I think I have whiplash," Kagome sniffed before she went stone still, halting in her tracks. "What is that noise?"

Sesshoumaru raised his chin lightly and listened to the cool night air. There was a distinctive low pitched wail of an animal. "Stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Who are you kidding? No way!" Kagome said, her hand sliding down his arm until she gripped his hand.

"Fine, but _do not scream_," Sesshoumaru grouched before setting off across the road. He gave Kagome's hand a reassuring squeeze.

They stopped several feet away from the hairy white _thing_ in the road. Kagome peered through the night, but was unable to make out any distinctive shape. After several moments the clouds that were in front of the moon were blown away, and Kagome's eyes adjusted to the dark.

Sesshoumaru observed the animal with a cocked head, but was slightly started when Kagome breathed.

"No," she whispered. "KIRARA!" she shouted, abandoning Sesshoumaru to sprint the distance between the white cat and herself.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru hissed, streaking after her, but Kagome had already reached the fire cat and was kneeling down next to it.

"It's Kirara, I know it is," Kagome said, her fingers shaking as she steadily wove them through the creamy white fur that edged the feline's neck.

The cat was heaving low pitched moans and mewls of pain, intermittently released with growls.

"Kirara, what happened to you?" Kagome asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Kagome, back away from the fire cat," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"She is a Shikon Shamer," Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kagome blinked. "Kirara? She wouldn't hurt a fly! Well…hmmm… She wouldn't hurt a human at any rate!"

"That feline stalked down and murdered ten of my staff members in the Meiji Era of Japan. That was only a century ago. She's more deadly than you think," Sesshoumaru warned. "Get away from her. She'll turn on you."

Kagome gazed up at Sesshoumaru for a moment and looked troubled. She sat back on her heels and closed her eyes, sighing. Instead of rising she sat down on the ground, gently easing Kirara's head onto her lap.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru hissed. He bent over, making the movement to yank her away from the cat.

"Please Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, looking up. She pinned the taiyoukai down with a grave look. Her azure eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and they were filled with resolve.

The black and cream fire cat growled as Kagome softly stroked the damp fur on the feline's head. Kirara had grown over the past five centuries. Previously the size of a small pony, Kirara was now the size of a large horse. Perhaps even a draft horse. Her large head could barely fit on Kagome's lap, and her paws were now nearly the size of dinner plates. But she was still Kirara.

Her fur was matted and in a sorry state. It was smeared with grime, dirt, dampness, and a thick liquid substance that smelled like blood. Kirara's blood.

Obviously something had happened to the loveable fire cat.

"Kirara," Kagome softly called, gently running her hands around Kirara's head.

The large cat opened one great red eye and looked up at Kagome before releasing a loud, grumbling howl that made Kagome's hair stand on end. The fire cat growled, her teeth glistening in the faint light of the moon while she flexed her paws, her claws unsheathing.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered. His voice was urgent as he too dropped the business man persona. His youkai markings bleed through his skin and his claws lengthened as he growled at Kirara.

The fire cat wailed again, struggling slightly as she snarled up at Sesshoumaru, baring her mouth at the dog demon. The two growled at each other, muscles tensing, clearly preparing for a battle.

Kagome shocked them both into silence by softly singing a song.

"Scattered about are seven purple stars

Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love

Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams

We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery

"Wake up right now

Soon we seem to be surrounded

By the REAL world choking us

Your important person...is who?

In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing

Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way"

Halfway through the song Kirara had returned her large head to Kagome's lap and let out a mewl. During the last verse her body glowed, Sesshoumaru raised a protective hand, but the large fire cat shrunk in size… condensing into a short human female with black eyebrows and creamy butter colored hair.

"Ka…go…me," the cat said before collapsing against the miko, losing consciousness.

Kagome awkwardly sat in the moonlight, cradling the humanoid fire cat against her.

"That was unexpected," Sesshoumaru admitted as he straightened up, retracting his claws as he simultaneously recollected himself.

"Mmm." Kagome said. "I didn't know she could take on a human form."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Sesshoumaru corrected.

Kagome shrugged. "Help me pick her up so we can put her in the back of your beat up Bentley."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shot down to stare at Kagome. "Surely you jest."

"Nope. She's coming home with us tonight," Kagome stated.

"No," Sesshoumaru said, his voice solid as granite.

"Sesshoumaru, we can't leave her out here," Kagome argued.

"Says you," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It'll be fine."

"Weren't you the one who was freaking out several minutes ago about approaching a strange animal in the dark? To me that seems to be far less dangerous than inviting said creature into your home. Especially when you know her to be capable of murder."

"Kirara would never hurt me," Kagome scoffed.

"Right. Because you've seen her in action so much more than I have. That would explain the surprise over her humanoid form," Sesshoumaru icily replied.

"Sesshoumaru, please? Look, even if you're right I know you can protect me. Nothing will happen," Kagome promised.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly as he looked down at Kagome. Mentally, it occurred to him that it was even more difficult to say no to Kagome than it was to Katashi. Using Kagome's big, begging, innocent eyes as the excuse, Sesshoumaru brushed his mental reasoning off. "If you wish," he stiffly replied.

Kagome smiled gratefully up at the taiyoukai, who bent over to scoop Kirara up in his arms. He not-so-carefully carried the feline back to his car where he dumped her in the back seat, squashing a still passed out Jaken.

Kagome climbed back into the car, twisting her way around the tree that crushed the passenger door. "Right, home jeeves!" Kagome chirped.

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.

* * *

"Do not get the wrong idea, Kagome. My house is not to be treated as an animal sanctuary or house of refuge," Sesshoumaru warned as he leaned against the door frame, watching Kagome and Kirara.

Kagome had convinced Sesshoumaru to allow Kirara to sleep in the bedroom kitty corner from Sesshoumaru's. It put her in hearing range of Sesshoumaru, and at a far enough distance that the dog demon would be able to reach Kagome if Kirara decided to try and attack her.

Kagome was sitting in a plushy chair she had pulled up against the bed the fire cat was laying on. "Whatever Sesshoumaru. You're just jealous," Kagome sniffed as she took a wet washcloth, trying to clean some of the grit away from the pretty cat's pale face.

Kirara's room was sunflower themed. Again, a blue sky with white fluffy clouds was painted on the ceiling, but the walls of the room were painted to look like rows and rows of sunflowers stretch up to the sky. The furniture, a dresser, a chest, two chairs, and a full length mirror, were all a stained and varnished a lighter, sunny brown.

"I would never sink so low to be jealous of a mere house cat," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Kagome ignored the remark and leaned close to Kirara, her hand touching the cat's forehead. "She has a fever, and she's badly beaten. But she'll make it through the night," Kagome said with determination, as though she could will the fire cat to live.

Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant. "Congratulations to the feline. Now return to your room."

"But I—," Kagome started.

"No. No you will not," Sesshoumaru firmly said before literately sweeping her out of her chair.

"Sesshoumaur, put me down!" Kagome commanded, wriggling in his grip.

Sesshoumaru hefted her over his shoulder. "No. I have let you get away with much, Kagome. But you will not spend the night with this murderous cat," Sesshoumaru said, exiting the room. He paused outside the door and cracked his hand, summoning the poison that seeped out of his pores. He carefully fried the doorknob off the door, rendering Kagome unable to enter the chambers again.

"What did you do that for? Sesshoumaru, stop being a jerk and put me down!" Kagome said, thrashing on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru ignored her squeals and walked down the hallway, opening the door to her bedroom. He entered it and casually tossed Kagome on the bed. "YOU JERK!" Kagome shouted as she struggled out of her bed, aiming to run out of her room.

Sesshoumaru caught her and placed a single hand on the top of her head. "Kagome, this is for your own good. I will not let you foolishly run into a situation that you know nothing about. Kirara, the pet of the demon slayer you adored so much, has changed. Even though she is the cause for the death of many people that I know, I have allowed her into my house and granted her a safe passage through the night. I will not, however, allow you to gamble with your life and stumble blindly into danger. You **will** remain here for the night, you **will** leave the cat alone until it comes to be a time that I deem it appropriate, and you **will** submit yourself and follow my instructions, for once in your very short life," Sesshoumaru said. His voice was not unkind but was as firm as thunder.

Kagome was very still and very quiet. She slowly raised her eyes up to meet Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. By the heated look in his amber orbs, he clearly expected a fight. But the meaning behind his words caused Kagome to pause and admit defeat. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Okay," she quietly believed.

Sesshoumaru froze for a moment, hardly believing his good luck. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily!

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, pausing for a second. Both of the youkai's hands were occupied, one being on the top of her skull, while the other was wrapped around her right shoulder. Instead of touching a hand in farewell, Kagome settled for the next best thing. (In her mind, which works in mysterious, mysterious ways) She reached out and patted his tummy, almost with the same fondness a young child pats his mother's pregnant stomach.

Kagome glided away, moving towards her private bathroom, leaving Sesshoumaru to contemplate her strange actions.

The taiyoukai felt slightly affronted, and he unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach as he watched Kagome disappear into her bathroom. "…Strange little being," he decided before turning on his heels. As he left he tried to convince himself that he was not retreating, he was merely returning to his room for a strategic rallying. It didn't work.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was awake for most of the night, pondering the previous days events. (She patted his tummy? Really, his tummy? Was she senile? Was she mentally handicapped?) That alone kept him up most of the night.

Years ago, perhaps as long as centuries ago, Sesshoumaru was able to go for days without sleep. Katashi, however, never was able to. In an effort to try and create a 'bed-time routine' (an action that, as Sesshoumaru was assured by Katashi's numerous nursemaids, was necessary in order to calm the little girl down enough that she could be goaded into going to bed) Sesshoumaru had adopted the habit of lightly sleeping every night. Now, hundreds of years later, Sesshoumaru found himself mentally bothered if he did not sleep enough at night.

It was almost enough to make himself sick, but Sesshoumaru was too grouchy to ponder the matter very long. Instead he allowed himself to sleep in, and continued to dose even as the sun rose and peeked through the windows, warming his luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets.

Even as he dosed Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's purposeful steps moving down his hallway.

The door was unapologetically thrown open. "Sesshoumaru I am up and I am unhappy that I am up at this ungodly hour for three days in a row. Sundays I usually sleep in until noon you know. The LEAST you can do is knock the door down to Kirara's room so I can check on her."

Sesshoumaru heard her, but did not deem her words important enough to make him leave his amazing, soft, warm sheets, much less open his eyes to even acknowledge her presence. Instead, he flipped over.

"Oh my gosh. You just ignored me. Plus what are you doing still sleeping? It's seven in the morning! Don't you usually get up at dawn to do weird swordsmen exercises or something?" Kagome asked as she walked across the room, drawing closer to his bed.

Sesshoumaru growled lightly at her persistence and decided to answer her, although he still kept his eyes shut. "What makes you think I need to exercise? And who says I must be a morning person," he scoffed.

"Well like… all of fanfiction(dot) net," Kagome said.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No one. You were up at dawn on Sunday," Kagome said.

"As were you," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"That's different. I was dying of hunger," Kagome said, folding her arms as she stood over Sesshoumaru's bed.

Sesshoumaru yawned. "I get up when I deign that I have slept enough. Move, you are blocking my sunlight," he ordered.

"You don't act at all how you used to. I thought the sun would make you melt," Kagome reckoned.

"This Sesshoumaru is not the wicked witch of the West," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Ah-HAH, so you've seen The Wizard of Oz too!" Kagome crooned.

"Leave me be, miko." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Sesshoumaru could practically feel Kagome grinning at him. "Little miss Sunshine in the morning aren't you?"

"You are far worse than I am," Sesshoumaru informed her, rolling over again, turning his back to her. Nothing, not even Kagome's tummy pat from the night before, prepared Sesshoumaru for her next action.

_She jumped on his bed_.

_And she wasn't stopping_.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked as his bed jarred underneath him.

Kagome hopped up and down on his gigantic bed, much the way a child jumps on a trampoline. "Oh come on Sesshoumaru!" Kagome crowed. "You have a California King sized bed! It's just _begging_ to be bounced on!"

Sesshoumaru opened one gold eye, and with a quick swipe reached out with his hand and pulled one of Kagome's legs out from underneath her, causing her to tumble down on the bed next to him.

Kagome laughed and gazed up at the canopy of his bed as she regained her breath. Her hair was a little wild and she was clearly not ready for the day yet, but her smile was fresh and her eyes crinkled with laughter. Sesshoumaru faintly pondered the thought that she looked quite nice.

Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's bed for a few quiet moments of heaven, in Sesshoumaru's mind. Finally she sighed and sat up. "Please let me into Kirara's rooms, Sesshoumaru. We have to leave soon since I have class and you have work, you're probably late you know, and Sanru called me earlier to tell me he was stopping by to catch a ride to my university."

"Doesn't that pervert have transportation of his own?" Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Kagome reached over and warmly brushed Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Come on doggie, rise and shine!"

Sesshoumaru opened both of his eyes. "Doggie?" he said with a soft growl.

Kagome giggled and threw herself off the bed before racing out of the room.

Sesshoumaru stretched before he sadly left his bed. He changed and walked down the hallway where an impatient and newly tidied up Kagome waited.

"Come on, Sanru will be here soon," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru paused before kicking the door with a wide, elegant motion, causing it to fly off its hinges. The door bell rang and Sesshoumaru stepped into Kirara's room, observing the fire cat, who was still slumbering.

"Go answer the door," Sesshoumaru vaguely said, waving at Kagome.

"Don't kill her while I'm gone," Kagome lectured before she set off, running down the hallway.

Sesshoumaru ventured further into the room, his nose twitching at the scent of the fire cat. "You are very lucky Kagome is merciful," he informed the cat. From the rate of her heartbeat and the pattern of her breathing Sesshoumaru could tell she was in a healing sleep. He frowned, although the majority of her bruises and scrapes had healed up, she still had several ugly gashes. He wondered what had caused the small cat to come across him in such a condition. Further yet, why had she ventured so close to his mansion while hurt so grievously?

"Ooohhh Sesshoumaru?" Kagome laughed stiffly. Sesshoumaru turned on his heels to observe Kagome sheepishly itching her scalp. "You're not going to like this much," she said as Sanru stood in the doorway. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

Mihoku elbowed her brother out of the way and plowed into the room, bearing a dozen roses and a determined face.

"Oh _no_," Sesshoumaru uttered. For the first time Kagome could ever recall, Sesshoumaru's face was lined with despair.

Mihoku slid down to one knee and held the flowers out. "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, will you let me bear your children?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at Mihoku, wishing looks could kill.

Mihoku wriggled the flowers. "No? How about your puppies?"

Sesshoumaru _nearly_ lost control of his jaw and _nearly_ allowed his mouth to drop into an open position. However, years of training barely allowed him to scrape by, and instead he settled for glaring at Kagome as she giggled.

"This is not humorous," he snarled.

"Yes, yes it is," Kagome laughed.

"Come on, you don't even have to marry me," Mihoku said.

"MIHOKU!" Sanru shouted, turning an embarrassed shade of pink.

"What?" Mihoku complained. "I'm doing it right, aren't I? I have flowers, I got the right jargon! Oh, wait, do I need to put it more primitively?" Mihoku asked, turning back to Sesshoumaru to open her mouth.

"Mihoku, NO!" Sanru yelled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please reproduce with me. I can bear you strong pups!" Mihoku beamed.

Sesshoumaru seethed, his golden eyes spitting sparks.

Kagome later reflected that Sesshoumaru _technically_ didn't hurt Mihoku in any way. It was the fall from the second story of which Sesshoumaru dropped her from that caused Sango's descendant to faint.

On the plus side Mihoku's shouts woke up Kirara.

* * *

"What are you looking at, Kouga?" Shippo asked, sharpening his katana as the wolf youkai sat across from him, a laptop sitting on his lap.

"A website. Well… a blog to be more correct," Kouga said thoughtfully as he frowned at the screen. "Sanru emailed it to me before announcing he was leaving the Shikon Shamers with that sister of his. Speaking of which why hasn't Kirara returned with them?"

"It appears that the fire cat's morals have slipped over the centuries. She wanted to let them be," Shippo said with a smile. His green eyes glistening dangerously.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. It was our leader who properly punished her. I'm sure she'll come crawling back with the monk and the demon slayer, eventually," Shippo shrugged. "Sesshoumaru will not be able to hoodwink them forever. We will make them see the light."

Kouga shrugged and spun the laptop around. "I dunno Shippo. I can almost see why they're having doubts," Kouga said.

The blog dedicated to museums, and the most recent update had a picture of several of the bloggers, Sanru, a creature that looked distinctly like Jaken… and a miko who looked strangely like Kikyo, but not quite. It was almost as if she was…_her_.

Shippo glared darkly at the photo. "I hope you are not weakening like the others, _Kouga_," Shippo harshly spat.

Kouga snorted. "Chill out! I said almost! Obviously this is all a big ploy put on by Sesshoumaru."

"Obviously," Shippo glowered before returning to sharpening his sword.

Kouga shook his head at the obviously faked Kagome look alike and exited out of the browser window.

Sadly, neither he nor Shippo knew that the woman they pined over was half way across Tokyo, trying to keep a peeved taiyoukai from rampaging around the house.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks!

As a note, **the song Kagome sang to Kirara** is one of the five opening theme songs for Inuyasha. (Hahah I thought it would be fitting. For the sake of the story we'll pretend that Kirara recognizes the song for that very reason.)

Um…Well for once I don't have much to say!

Thank you for reading my story people! I especially want to thank and hug my precious reviewers! You guys inspire me! Please let me know what you think of the story! Really, again I say **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Okie Dokie. We're gonna have an updating change. I'm going to be updating Honor and Glory every other week. On the weeks that Honor and Glory isn't updated, I will be updating my other sess/kag story, The Japanese Yodeling Vetrinarian from the Alps.

Sadly my schedule won't allow for me to keep updating both stories weekly. Plus it's really HARD to write both chapters in a space of twenty four hours.

I'm doing the math…to be honest I don't know how many more chapters of Honor and Glory there are going to be. I would say count on at least 5 more chapters… but I really don't want to drag this story out like I did with My Pet.

Anyway, I give you this week's update of…..

_**Honor and Glory**_

_I hate titling chapters_

"Sesshoumaru, sit! Down boy! Roll over, play dead! STOP IT!" Kagome shouted at the still seething taiyoukai. She and Sanru where vainly trying to pull Sesshoumaru backwards, away from the balcony that he was leaning over in order to viciously laugh at the unconscious Mihoku, who was passed out on the lawn thanks to the impromptu throw off the ledge Sesshoumaru had delivered to her.

"Can't hold him!" Sanru shouted.

Kagome privately agreed, but she forgot all about Sesshoumaru when she heard an adorable, quiet little voice behind her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome instantly released Sesshoumaru, who went flying over the balcony with Sanru, and spun around to stare at a conscious Kirara with wide eyes.

"Kirara!" Kagome cried, throwing herself at the bed. "You're okay!" Kagome said, hugging the slightly confused feline.

"Kagome?" the cream haired youkai repeated, crimson red eyes tracing up and down Kagome's forum.

"Yep," Kagome beamed as she leaned in closer to the feline. "Kirara, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

Strangely Kirara's face looked stricken and turned a slightly ashen color. "You've been alive this whole time?" she asked with a trembling lip.

"Well… yeah," Kagome said, scratching her head.

Tears welled up in Kirara's eyes. "Kagome," she whispered.

Kagome reached out to hug the fire cat again, but she was abruptly wrenched backwards.

"Kirara," Sesshoumaru acknowledged in an icy cold voice as he shoved Kagome behind himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kirara meekly said as she struggled to bow from the bed.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "What, no screaming or shouting this time? Here I was looking forward to you cursing me and insulting my mother again."

Kirara both blanched and blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that Kagome was alive—,"

"No, of course you didn't. None of you idiot Shikon Shamers even bothered to check, even though you know perfectly well that Kagome would be alive in this era," Sesshoumaru cruelly remarked, causing the creamy cat to cringe.

"Sesshoumaru, be nice," Kagome said, poking his spine with a finger.

"You need to prepare yourself for class," Sesshoumaru said, turning around to address the modern day miko.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, trying to lean past Sesshoumaru to peep at Kirara. To her irritation Sesshoumaru leaned with her, blocking her vision. "Fine, I'll go get ready. Just please tell me you didn't injure Mihoku too badly."

"If she was hurt by the mere act of me throwing her from the patio, she has no business being the descendant of that perverted monk and the youkai slayer," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"That's not exactly reassuring, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

"Sanru is with her. I am sure she is fine. Now leave," Sesshoumaru barked.

"Fine, fine, fine," Kagome said, giving up much easier than Sesshoumaru thought she would. "See you later Kirara," Kagome called over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru wondered why she so easily gave into his demands. It did not occur to him that Kagome noted she would no longer need Sesshoumaru's help to enter Kirara's room. Indeed, instead she could enter the room next door and climb across the patio to get into Kirara's.

Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome had retreated far enough down the hallway to be out of hearing range. Undoubtedly she was going to make herself another gargantuan breakfast.

"One wrong move cat, even a _hint_ of a wrong move, and I will not hesitate to erase your existence from this earth," Sesshoumaru uttered with a growl lining his voice.

The fire cat didn't say a word and instead stared at Sesshoumaru with glittering eyes. It was Sanru, who swung into the room with a painful limp, who voiced her thoughts.

"Wow Sesshoumaru. Feeling protective? Even that time when Shippo accidentally cut Katashi on the forearm you never once threatened to kill anyone. Well, you went ballistic and mauled Shippo, but that's besides the point. You've strangely always let the Shikon Shamers be," Sanru said.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, although his golden eyes flared red with his youki, but both Sanru and Kirara knew that this time it was different. This time Kagome was in his clutches, and he wouldn't just kill anyone who could possibly pose a threat to the miko's health. He would _massacre_ them.

* * *

More than anything in the world Kagome wished she was back at Sesshoumaru's house, disobeying him and chatting with Kirara. (They had so much to catch up on after all.) But instead she was stuck inside the museum, holding her bow and quiver as she watched children enthusiastically chase after Jaken.

Kagome heaved a sigh and leaned against her bow as the toad youkai and his pursuers zoomed past.

"Tired?" Sanru asked with a quirky smile. Both he and a recovered Mihoku had shadowed her for the day.

Kagome considered the would-be monk. Although Sanru clearly took after Miroku, Kagome felt the same companionship with him she felt with Sango. It was a closeness, almost a sibling-like relationship born from the mutual desire of survival and common interests. "Not really. Perhaps just a little bored."

"Really? I thought Jaken and Mihoku were livening things up," Miroku said as a fat child leaped at Jaken and squashed him, halting his stamped. Mihoku was across the room, wearing a youkai slayer outfit while she outrageously hit on several of the more handsome males that were visiting the exhibit. ("Why don't you wait until I get off work? Want my number?")

"Fine, so sue me. I would rather be at home talking with Kirara than babysitting Jaken," Kagome rolled her eyes, slightly shifting her weight.

"You are that anxious to see the fire cat? Even though she's been hunting Sesshoumaru with the other Shikon Shamers?" Sanru asked.

"No. Kirara and I have a shared history," Kagome said, her eyes gazing off into space.

"As do you and lord Sesshoumaru," Sanru pointed out.

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, he tried to kill me a bunch of times before helping us defeat Naraku. Oooohhh I get warm fuzzies just thinking about it. No, Kirara knew me. She knew Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku. She knew Kouga and his wolf pack, and she traveled with me every day for so many months. Kirara knows," Kagome softly said.

Sanru looked oddly hurt. "Isn't the present the most important thing? You can't live in the past Kagome."

"I know that," Kagome responded, shifting her blue eyes to stare at Sanru. "Obviously I know that, or I wouldn't be living with Sesshoumaru. But it's still nice to remember the fun times. And I want to know what's going on. Sesshoumaru has only told me his side of the story. Surely there must be some reason why no one tried to warn me, why no one tried to find me. The Shikon Shamers are obviously wrong… but there's something that's not quite matching up," Kagome said, tapping her chin. "That's why I want to talk to Kirara. Maybe Miroku or Sango told her something. Granted it was a long time ago, but maybe, just maybe…" Kagome trailed off.

Sanru looked away from her intense gaze. "I'm sorry," he stiffly said.

Kagome blinked. "For what?" she asked.

Sanru turned his violet eyes back onto Kagome. "I'm sorry that I am not Miroku."

Kagome frowned a little. "I don't understand," she slowly replied.

"If I was Miroku I would know exactly what to say to you because of our joint past. If Mihoku was Sango then she would instantly be able to put you at ease. But we're not from the past were from the present, and we're practically no help at all," Sanru spat. "We're only treasured for our looks. Our behavioral and thought patterns were manipulated since we were small. We have no idea who our ancestors were, but everybody _clearly_ keeps wishing we were them. You don't want me here, you want the real Sango and Miroku," Sanru hotly said. "And Mihoku and I can't do _anything_ except pretend to be them," he said, turning on his heels.

Kagome cautiously approached the young man, who was breathing deeply and clenching his eyes shut. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Sanru? I, I understand."

"How could you?" Sanru asked, opening his eyes to stare at Kagome with a strange mixture of despair and hope.

Kagome smiled. "Kikyo," she said as a screaming Jaken ran by, a four year old dragging behind him.

Sanru frowned. "Your soul's incarnate," he said.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha constantly compared me to her. I had never known her, but I was told I looked a lot like her. We acted completely different from each other, but sometimes Inuyasha still slipped. It hurt a lot," Kagome admitted. She turned her head slightly to meet Sanru's eyes with a smile.

"I apologize Sanru," Kagome tenderly said. "I, more than anyone, should understand your feelings. I know you are not Miroku or Sango, and I treasure your friendship all the more. You really have no reason to be so nice to me, but you still are. Thank you Sanru, for being you," Kagome said before leaning over to hug Sanru.

Sanru squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged Kagome back, reveling in the moment.

That was when a throat was cleared behind them.

The two parted and turned around to see a _very_ irate Sesshoumaru holding onto a crying Jaken. "I believe I pay you to give tours Kagome, not to create touching scenes in the middle of the exhibit."

Sanru froze. The taiyoukai was clearly unhappy, and that was never a very good thing. It was probably best so slowly back away and not aggravate the dog youkai anymore than he already was. Kagome's retort caused Sanru to have a heart attack.

"Oh you're just jealous Sanru got a hug and you didn't, Sesshoumaru. But remember I bounced on your bed this morning, _and _I shared my breakfast food with you, so you get more special treatment than he does anyway. Can I go see Kirara now?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Sanru before turning to Kagome. "Yes," he decided after a few moments of silence.

Both Sanru and Kagome were slightly surprised, but Kagome was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So she scurried away with a few joyful hops before jumping down the well and into her private dressing room.

"Aren't you in a giving mood today, Sesshoumaru," Sanru awkwardly laughed.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "No," he frankly said. "I just want her away from you," he finished before turning and walking away, leaving a gaping Sanru and flirting Mihoku in his wake.

"Well… that was an unexpected realization," Sanru said, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Kirara," Kagome softly called as she peeked into the room, Sesshoumaru standing at attention behind her.

The fire cat, who had been lightly dozing, opened her crimson eyes and smiled at Kagome. "Lady Kagome," she greeted.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling any better?" Kagome asked as she romped into the room, quickly twitching off Kirara's blankets to inspect her nearly healed wounds before throwing the blankets back on.

Sesshoumaru shadowed her steps.

"Much better. Thank you, lady Kagome, for your concern," the cat said with a respectful bow of her head.

Kagome sat on the edge of Kirara's bed. She reached out and placed a hand and the cream colored cat's head. Kirara looked up into Kagome's regretful face. "I'm sorry Kirara, but I need to know what's going on. What happened to you last night? Why are you here?"

Kirara heaved a great sigh. "You deserve an answer, lady Kagome. And I will answer you, but I'm afraid it is going to make you think very differently about me," Kirara said as Kagome's hand slipped from her head.

Kagome swallowed and glanced up at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai was staring at Kirara, but he shifted forward just the tiniest amount so his thigh brushed up against the side of Kagome's right leg.

"I was dispatched here by the Shikon Shamers," Kirara said. "It was my mission to recollect Sanru and Mihoku. Initially I was unwilling to do it. I didn't really believe Sanru when he said he found you, but it was obvious to me that the two of them wanted out of the Shikon Shamers very badly. I didn't understand why we would force someone to stay with us when they clearly didn't want to."

Kirara took a breath and turned here eyes away from Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "After I was… confronted and punished for my disobedience I was sent to Sesshoumaru's mansion with orders to recollect Sanru and Mihoku, and kill the object of their affection, you."

"I don't understand, if that was your mission then how did you get to be in the middle of the road?" Kagome asked. She shakily raised her right hand and clenched the sleeve of Sesshoumaru's dress shirt.

"Shippo and the Shikon Shamer's leader were very angry at Sanru and Mihoku. Kagura was already talking about leaving before the twins fled. She disappeared shortly after. It wasn't until my punishment that I discovered that they had locked her up," Kirara shuddered.

"Wait, so your saying all of your wounds are from your _punishment_?" Kagome asked as she leaned forward, looking eye to eye with the feline.

"Yes," Kirara replied.

Kagome leaped to her feet, her left hand clenched in a tightening fist as she ripped at Sesshoumaru's shirt with her right hand.

The hairs on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck stood on end and he realized that Kagome wasn't just angry, she was _furious_.

"Shippo," Kagome growled, her blue eyes flashing.

"Lady Kagome, please don't do anything rash," Kirara begged, stirring in the bed. She reached out to grasp Kagome's left fist. "He's not the same kitsune you once knew. He's grown, he's more powerful. He won't ever acknowledge your presence! He'll kill you!"

"That's where you're wrong," Kagome said. Kirara looked up and felt her heart leap to her throat. Kagome was clearly smirking, a smirk worthy of Sesshoumaru himself. (Later Kirara would wonder if Sesshoumaru and his smirks were rubbing off on Kagome the same way Inuyasha and his foul mouth had.)

"Shippo has become an overgrown, spoiled rotten brat, who's going to get what's coming to him. I am his mother, it is my failure as a parent that he has turned into such a little weakling," Kagome said.

"Don't blame him lady Kagome," Kirara begged. "It's only because he loves you so much,"

"DO YOU NOT SEE IT?" Kagome bellowed. In spite of her attempt to rein in her temper, her miko powers flared. "HE IS TURNING INTO A SECOND NARAKU! No son of mine will ever become like that creature! And if he is weak and pathetic enough that he insists in acting in a matter like this, even though we spent YEARS trying to fight that same kind of sick and twisted love, then I am going to have to snap it out of him," Kagome said before spinning on her heels and stomping out of the room.

Sesshoumaru silently followed her, shaking his wrist so Kagome released his shift cuff before he intertwined his hand in hers. Kagome was still seething, and Sesshoumaru was smirking proudly.

Together they exited the room, leaving a wide-eyed and somewhat frightened Kirara in their wake.

"That was a sight I never thought I would see," Kirara said, pulling a blanket up to her chest.

Sanru unexpectedly swung into the room. "I agree. But that seems to be a common thing around here these days," Sanru agreed as he sauntered towards Kirara. "I'm sorry Kirara. If I had known they would do this to you I would have insisted you come with."

"No, I didn't believe you at the time," Kirara said, shaking her head. "And besides… Kagura deserves more of your pity than I do. She knew before any of us, and they've been torturing her ever since."

"Still," Sanru said, his violet eyes glowing with regret.

Kirara smiled. "Don't," she wisely advised. "Don't regret. You made your decision, and I assure you it was a good one."

Sanru sighed with relief but startled when his twin appeared besides him.

"She's got the most wonderful aura," Mihoku said, snapping a piece of gum.

"Kagome?" Sanru asked.

"It's so powerful, but so warm. Like sunlight on your skin," Mihoku considered. "And those miko powers of hers, what a rush!" she happily sighed before frowning. "We were blind not to sense it before."

"We were," Sanru agreed.

"Strange, I almost feel like I'm waking up from a very strange sleep," Kirara said as she shifted in the bed.

"You know—," Sanru started.

"We thought so too," Mihoku finished, exchanging glances with her fraternal twin. "It was like our mind cleared when we left the Shikon Shamers."

"So strange," Kirara muttered.

"Very much so," Sanru agreed.

"I almost wonder if it has something to do with our leader," Mihoku mused.

* * *

In the moon basked garden Kagome was doing her best to try and rein in her rampant emotions and miko powers. She had released Sesshoumaru's hand, and was instead stalking up and down the pathways of the garden, occasionally stomping on a stray plant that dared to be in her path.

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru observed as he sat on a bench while Kagome barreled past him for the tenth time.

"What?" Kagome barked.

"I thought you were more of a weepy type of girl. I thought you would cry, a lot," Sesshoumaru said. (He would never tell her he had stuffed his pockets full of Kleenex because of this prediction.)

"How could I be when Shippo is turning into a second Naraku right before my very eyes?" Kagome said.

"I don't understand. What is the similarity between Shippo and Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Even until the very end Naraku, in some deep part of his heart, always loved Kikyou. She was the reason why Onigumo made the bargain with the demons in order to become more powerful. Although he killed her, Naraku still loved her in a sick and twisted way. Essentially that is what Shippo is doing," Kagome said, looking up at the moon. She was beginning to feel calmer.

"I'm his mother and he loves me very much. But it's not touching at all that he's willing to kill you and your workers for my sake. It's sickening. And how could he just stand by and watch Kirara be _tortured_ like that?" Kagome shuddered. "Didn't he learn anything from our struggles against Naraku?"

"Sit," Sesshoumaru ordered, tipping down to empty space on the bench next to him. Both of his arms were thrown over the back edge of the bench.

Kagome sighed and flopped down in the empty space, leaning up against the back, her head touching Sesshoumaru's arm.

"I understand the kit's dilemma. I was also troubled when Rin passed away," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked up and studied Sesshoumaru's face. Although he said he was troubled, the far away look in his eyes said he was devastated.

"Minutes before she died Rin had given me the very cause of her death, her daughter, Katashi," Sesshoumaru said. "I had a choice, to protect Katashi, or to never forgive her for what she unknowingly did. I chose the former. Shippo did not have anything to fight or live for when you supposedly died. So instead he chose to wallow in his despair. Do not hate him for it."

"I don't," Kagome sighed. "But it hurts, to see what he's done to our friends," Kagome quietly said. Sesshoumaru was internally triumphant when a tear slid down Kagome's face.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and brushed it away. "We will confront him soon enough. It will all be over then," he soothed. He was slightly astonished at Kagome's retort.

"But how could he? How could he think that I would be weak enough to be killed by _you?_"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean my gosh, I know I was sometimes stupid back then, but would I honestly let myself get sliced through like an idiot?" Kagome complained.

"You only wish you were not weak enough to be killed by this Sesshoumaru."

"Oh dream on. You may be a taiyoukai but whenever you try to kill me you only used a fraction of your strength. You were more like a large dog trying to teach a puppy some canine instincts. I would be _beyond_ pathetic if I actually got myself killed by you!"

"…I think I was just insulted."

"Don't take it personally. I'm still blaming Shippo."

* * *

Kouga stared at the glossy photograph he had printed out. It was the picture of Sanru and the Kagome look alike from the museum. He didn't know why he printed out a copy, he just did.

"Better to know a target before stalking it?" Kouga suggested to himself as he tucked the photograph away in his black backpack. "Maybe I'm just getting sentimental in my old age," he muttered, shouldering the backpack.

Even after Kagome died, he had never taken on a mate. Kouga himself wasn't sure if this was because he really loved Kagome, or because he was so angry that someone dared to kill one of his companions.

Lately, with all the wussy heartbreak he had been going through, Kouga wondered if it wasn't because he really did love her.

Kouga knew better than to breathe a word of his thoughts to Shippo and their leader. Shippo was beginning to recall his love for Kagome less and less and seemed more hell bent on punishing Sesshoumaru.

Kouga stretched lightly, checking for flexibility in his clothes. He was wearing khaki slacks with a blue shirt that matched his eyes. Not like it mattered, he was practically going on a suicide mission anyway.

Kouga walked through the Shikon Shamer's compound, heading for the front door.

"You're leaving?" Shippo asked, coming down the stairs.

Kouga turned around. "Yep. I'm going to survey the area before I move. If I'm lucky I might be able to snatch Sanru, Mihoku and Kirara back without Sesshoumaru around. There's no way I'll be able to do it if he's around to protect them."

Shippo nodded. "You don't have to worry about Kasumi. He left with Katashi several days ago. According to our spies they flew to China."

"Good to know," Kouga said, bobbing his head before opening the door.

"Kouga," Shippo called.

"Yeah?" Kouga asked, turning around one more time.

"If you can't get them back… eliminate them," Shippo ordered.

"Got it," Kouga said before leaving the stronghold. He walked two blocks down the street of Tokyo before pausing and lifting his backpack from his shoulders. He dug out the photo and stared at the glossy surface again.

"Kagome," he whispered as a finger carefully traced the contour's of her look alike's face. "You have no idea how much we miss you."

* * *

A/N: Awwww what a touching end, no?

So as you've all guessed, a confrontation with Kouga is due in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long it will stretch out to be honest, but it will be interesting. Kagome is really going to cut lose and nail Kouga a good one.

I had a few more sess/kag moments. Next chapter will be a larger one. (if I remember) and you got a little more characterization of Mihoku and especially Sanru in this one.

I've read a lot of Sess/Kag fics in which Miroku and Sango are reincarnated, and it always bothered me that they never feel sad, like how Kagome feels sad because everyone compares her to Kikyo. Same thing with the weepy Kagome syndrome. Kagome's ticked at Shippo because he basically is becoming a second Naraku. There's a lot of parallels aren't there?

Well thank you so much for reading this story! I love every single last one of you! I would be ever so honored if you would drop me a line or two to let me know what you think of this fic, aka **please review!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ugh okay, sorry guys. I ended up getting an internship with a movie production company across the country and then I was slammed back into school on a fast track to graduate early. Would you believe me when I say I actually forgot that I hadn't finished this story? No joke, this chapter (while not the last chapter) has been sitting on my computer for MONTHS.

I know I don't deserve your patience, but I do thank you for it all the same!!!

_**Honor and Glory**_

_I still hate chapter titles  
_

Kagome stood in the garden, breathing deeply while concentrating on stabilizing her inner turmoil. Sesshoumaru sat in the shadows, his gold eyes glued to her and glowing in the moonlight.

"Have you controlled yourself yet?" Sesshoumaru almost pertly asked.

Kagome shot him a look beyond her years. "You'll find out soon if you keep it up now, won't you?" she sneered before releasing a deep breath. Her shoulders sagged and Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Excellent. Shall we order for dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You're just trying to distract me," Kagome pouted.

"Perhaps. Is it working?" Sesshoumaru teasingly asked.

Kagome tapped her chin with a finger before grinning. "Yes," she said before romping over to his side. "Absolutely."

Sesshoumaru held out a hand, and Kagome took it, linking his fingers with hers. They were almost to the back door when Kagome suddenly whirled around, her blue eyes carefully tracing the garden grounds.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome grew tense. He scented the air, carefully sorting through the array of smells.

"Nothing," Kagome said after several moments. "I thought I sensed something, but I must be wrong. Come on, let's eat."

"You're getting paranoid in your age," Sesshoumaru noted.

"HEY NOW, I'll have you know I'm only a few years older than when I last saw you!" Kagome complained as the two passed the threshold into the mansion, closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Kouga, two gardens over, let out the breath he was holding. He hacked several times, trying to regain the lost oxygen and shook his head. He had done a _perfect_ job covering his scent, and he was far enough away that his aura/youki really shouldn't be noticeable. How on _earth_ had the human female noticed that something was off!?

* * *

Mihoku sat in Kirara's room with Sanru, scrunching up her face as her twin carefully tucked the sleeping cream kitty further under her covers.

"What's wrong?" Sanru asked, observing the ridiculous face his sister was making.

Mihoku squinted and grimaced. "Quiet," she barked.

Sanru quirked an eyebrow but followed the order.

After several moments of deep concentration Mihoku released a belly deep breath and grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sanru repeated.

"I thought I could feel something for a minute there," Mihoku admitted.

"Who?" Sanru asked. Although Sanru inherited most of the spiritual powers from their ancestors, Mihoku had inherited a deeper strain of Miroku's ability to read aura's. She was easily better at it than Sanru, and could sense them at a greater distance.

"I don't know for sure," Mihoku cautiously said. "And really, I was probably just imagining it."

"Who was it, Mihoku?" Sanru asked.

Mihoku looked at him with mournful cinnamon eyes. "Kouga."

"By all that is holy," Sanru muttered. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Well who else is there?" Mihoku logically pointed out. "Kirara's been gone for more than twenty four hours, and you and I were very vocal about our exit. There's no one besides Kouga to drag us all back."

"We should warn Kagome," Sanru decided, standing.

"No," Mihoku said, shaking her head. "I'm not positive it even was Kouga. It was only on the very edge of my senses for a split second before disappearing. If we raise the alarm and it's nothing, Sesshoumaru will skin us alive. I really don't think it's anything to worry about. Lady Kagome is far more powerful than you or I. If Kouga was out there she would find him, no matter how well he hid himself."

Sanru considered his sister's words. "But still…"

Mihoku rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you've gone sweet on someone who was best friends with our _ancestors_. And you say **I** go for the old guys."

"I am not sweet on Kagome," Sanru defended.

"Fine. Smitten. Whatever, I don't care. Just be careful Sanru. I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru would sooner dye his hair black and clip his claws than hand her over to _you_, an ex Shikon Shamer," Mihoku said, also rising before skipping out of the room.

"Like she's one to talk," Sanru grumbled to the empty room as Kirara slept on. "She's hitting on Sesshoumaru. Our ancestor's _enemy_! Now who's the one who likes old people?"

* * *

When Kagome woke the following day, her miko senses were on the edge. It was like waking up to a room full of silent crows that stared at you with beady eyes. It was like walking on a path liberally sprinkled with glass. It was not a fun experience.

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong when Kagome only ate two bowls of cereal instead of the usual five.

"You are quiet," Sesshoumaru observed.

Kagome shrugged.

"You do not eat," he noted. "At least not in your usual copious amounts."

Kagome flashed him an annoyed look.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome admitted. "I just sorta feel like I'm being watched."

Sesshoumaru darkly frowned and discreetly sniffed the air again. Kagome was not a suspicious girl. If something was making her uneasy it was probably for good reason.

"I will see if I can scare anything up," Sesshoumaru decided.

"Wha?" Kagome asked, looking confused.

"Wait and see," Sesshoumaru insisted.

Several minutes later Kagome trailed after Sesshoumaru, who swept into the gardens.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"It is an exercise I often go through when I return home to make sure no one with ill will has followed me," Sesshoumaru said, stopping in the center of the garden.

"Oh?" Kagome asked, casually plopping down on a stone bench.

"It also imprints those in my household with my youki, making my ownership clear to intruders," Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome was too distracted by this thought to realize what _imprinting_ would mean. "Wait, you're claiming ownership to Sanru?" Kagome crowed.

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to glare. "Quiet," he ordered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and slouched on her bench.

Sesshoumaru ignored her show and shut his eyes, taking deep, even breaths.

Kagome shot off the bench like a scorched cat when Sesshoumaru suddenly released a great swell youki.

His youki was like frozen fire. It was so cold it made Kagome feel completely numb and simultaneously raw. His powers exploded physically, washing over the mansion grounds in a blanket of silver fire.

Kagome unwillingly lost control of herself, and her powers answered Sesshoumaru in a synchronized pulse of purity.

Kagome's purity powers physically presented themselves in wave of pink light. It washed over Sesshoumaru's youki.

If Sesshoumaru's youki was freezing cold, Kagome's pink light obligingly turned blazing hot, bringing back a prickling feeling in Kagome's being while inquisitively/dangerously poking Sesshoumaru in the spine.

The two powers pushed back and forth like squabbling children, magnifying each other before exploding, bathing the garden and the mansion grounds in purple light.

"Holy crap Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted, scrambling to her feet. "Warn me next time when you're gonna randomly shoot off youki!"

Sesshoumaru shook himself from the grip Kagome's purity powers seemed to have on him.

"_I_ need to warn _you_? I wasn't the one who lost control!" he scoffed.

The two continued to bicker, and in the aftermath of their powers they missed what the youki/purification revealed.

On the very edge of Sesshoumaru's mansion grounds a severely frazzled, smoldering, burnt Kouga fell out of his tree. The wolf landed on the ground, face first, with an oompf and released a tiny cry.

He popped upright, wildly looking around for the source of the sudden influx of power that had doused and attacked him. One moment Kouga was lightly snoozing in his tree, and the next he felt like he was being held by the throat by Sesshoumaru himself, only to be literately fried, seconds later, by purity powers that could only belong to an _extremely _powerful miko. A miko so powerful she more than likely rivaled Kagome in terms of abilities.

Kouga shook himself like a dog. His entire being was quivering like jelly. He knew his aura and physical presence were probably sticking out like a sore thumb. Kouga did everything he could to quickly regain control over himself.

* * *

In the evening Kagome sat in peaceful gardens, smiling slightly as she stared up at the night sky. Kirara sat on a bench across from her, staring at Kagome with open fascination.

"You've hardly changed," the cream cat quietly said.

Kagome shifted her gaze and beamed at the feline. "Of course. It's only been a few years for me. Humans age, Kirara, but we don't age _that_ fast."

"That is not what I meant," Kirara said, shaking her head. Her creamy hair stirred in a light breeze. "You, your personality hasn't changed."

Kagome cocked her head. "Why would it?" she curiously asked.

"Didn't it hurt you when we didn't come to find you? Didn't it _kill_ you when Shippo tried to murder you?" Kirara asked, aware that she might accidentally cause emotional damage. (But she had to know!)

Kagome considered the youkai's words. "Yes. Of course it did. But it also hurt when Inuyasha chose Kikyo. It also hurt when I could no longer time travel. That kind of pain, to me, is bigger. I **will** whip Shippo into shape and make him realize it is me, whether he wants to or not. I'm just glad that you all are alive. I'm glad I've got friends like you, and Sanru, and Mihoku, and Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled.

Kirara stared at the priestess. "You were always too good for us," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, perking up.

Kirara smiled. "Thank you, Kagome."

"For what?" Kagome asked with a blue eyed blink.

"For giving me my life back," Kirara replied too softly for Kagome to hear, the young girl's attention was already being drawn away.

"I know you're out there Sanru. If you try to grope me on the sly I'll bring out Sesshoumaru, and he'll rip off your head with _pleasure_," Kagome warned.

Sanru slunk out of the shadows, wincing. "You know the sad thing is you aren't even exaggerating. Come along Mihoku. We've been found out," Sanru dramatically sighed.

Mihoku hopped off a balcony ledge, landing with a confident thud. "I wasn't caught. You were. But that's okay, I was about to fall off anyway. I think Lord Sesshoumaru messed up my sense of balance one of those times he threw me off his patio."

"And the even sadd**er** thing is that you aren't exaggerating either," Sanru piped in, eyeing his sister with distaste.

Kirara laughed, but Kagome was strangely quiet.

"Kagome?" Sanru asked, not used to being ignored by the fiery priestess.

Kagome carefully stood up in the beautiful garden, the setting sun casting a pink light over her body. "I smell a wolf," she announced. "Or rather feel one," she amended.

Seconds later Kouga, dressed in a traditional, blue yukata zoomed out of the trees, heading straight for Kagome.

To everyone's surprise Kagome danced to the side with ease before _tripping _the wolf youkai.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Mihoku blankly asked her fish faced twin.

"She did," Kirara confirmed as Kouga angrily picked himself up off the ground.

"I was going to try and dispose of you in a _nice_ way," he snarled as his eyes started to glow red. "But now, I don't think I'll do that."

Kagome was not the least bit intimidated. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say, you stinky wolf."

Kouga snarled in recognition of the insult. It was an old one that Inuyasha commonly used on him. Seconds later he released his youki.

The wolf youkai was bathed in arctic blue light, his canine teeth more prominent than usual as his eyes glowed red.

Kagome folded her arms and looked, for lack of a better word, **ticked**. Kouga swiped at Kagome with elongated nails. The blow bounced harmlessly off an iridescent, pink shield.

"You know Kirara, saying I didn't change isn't entirely true," Kagome said over Kouga's howls. "After I came back to my time I got kinda bored. And of course the **best** way to get rid of boredom is to practice one's skills," Kagome deviously, and very un-Kagome-like, smirked.

She reached out a hand. A beam of pink light shot out, sending Kouga flying.

Sesshoumaru arrived at about this time, brushing off his tailored white shirt while observing the battle.

"Aren't you going to help?" Sanru demanded.

"Aren't you?" Sesshoumaru returned the question while carefully placing himself between Sanru and Kirara, as far away from Mihoku as possible.

"It's not the same for me," Sanru argued. "Why don't you save her?"

Sesshoumaru raised his elegant, silver eyebrows. "The miko is _ticked_, pervert. If I were to interfere it would be **I** who would need to be saved from **her**."

Sanru thought this might possibly be true.

"Besides, it's going to be so **fun** watching her make this reckless wolf heel," Sesshoumaru darkly chuckled.

Sanru felt slightly worried for Kouga and returned his attention to the battle.

Kagome's eyes blazed with purity powers. Kouga still burned with his youki.

"You may look like Her, but you'll never fool me!" Kouga growled, flying in Kagome's direction.

"AGH! Inuyasha was right about you! You ARE such an IDIOT!" Kagome shouted, side stepping the wolf again. She bent over and picked up a gardening rake that was carefully placed in one of the beautiful flower beds.

Kouga was too far gone to hear Kagome's irritated shouts. "You might even feel a little bit like her. But that only makes it _worse_. How dare you try to be a counterfeit Kagome," the wolf said before breaking off in an eerie howl.

He barreled in Kagome's direction, but Kagome's purity shield protected her again. As Kouga glared at the shield in irritation Kagome took the moment to wind up and swing her rake like a professional baseball player.

She got him right in the gut.

"You're so pathetic! What, without Inuyasha around to fight your strength has been sapped?" Kagome accused as the wolf recovered.

"Don't, try, to, be, like, HER!" Kouga growled before springing at her. He broke through her shield this time, only to be bashed in the brain.

"Iiidddiiiooottt," Kagome mocked, sounding so much like Inuyasha that even Sesshoumaru blinked extra hard.

Kouga lost it.

Kouga's youkai side took complete control over him. He was a single step away from morphing into a giant wolf, and instead blasted off random beams of youki while his fangs grew longer, his posture grew more rigid, and he grew more feral.

Kagome counteracted with beams of pink purity powers, shielding her onlookers as she worked. The two powers clashed, sparks and explosions littering the spots where they met.

"Kouga STOP! You're going to ruin the gardens!" Kagome cried, distressed on behalf of the earth.

Kouga howled louder and shot off more youki, taking out an adorable gardener's shed, a beautiful cherry tree, and a rose bush.

Kagome shrieked in outrage. "KOUGA, I AM WARNING YOU!"

The wolf youkai took no heed and blasted more youki, almost flattening a weeping willow grove.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome shouted, brandishing the rake in front of her. It glowed such a brilliant pink that Sesshoumaru and the others were forced to avert their eyes. As such they nearly missed the next, absolutely priceless moment.

Kagome threw the rake at Kouga.

Threw was not strong enough of a verb. Perhaps pelted, or hurled, or chucked.

The rake hit Kouga square in the jaw, exploding with purity powers on contact. Kouga was knocked flat.

"Ooooowwww," Sanru winced in sympathy as the sizzle of purity filled the garden. "That is going to leave one HECK of a mark."

"Arrows aren't the only thing that can hold purity powers," Kagome smugly said as she marched past her onlookers, moving towards Kouga.

The recreant wolf had been thrown yards away, straight into an unforgiving oak tree.

The greater portion of his youki had all but left him. Kagome had all but knocked him unconscious the way it was anyway. As he opened and closed his eyes, yelping in pain, Kagome could see that they were still red. His finger nails, however, less resembled claws and were closer to a normal length. His fangs no longer jutted out of his mouth like a sabertooth tiger either.

Kagome leaned over the very much in pain wolf. "Well, you know what they say. Idiots can't die," she summed up.

"What did you say?" Kouga garbled, opening one eye as he tried to keep the rest of his body from assuming the fetal position. The miko had for sure broken his jaw at a minimum. By the numbing sensation and the ferocity of his youki gathering there, Kouga wondered if she hadn't _shattered_ it.

With a garden rake.

The idea was terrifying.

"Idiots can't die. Inuyasha used to say that to you _alllll_ the time," Kagome recalled, gazing down at Kouga with her blasted blue eyes.

Kouga stared into her orbs, a sense of emotional longing washing over him. How dearly did he wish that she really was the real Kagome. His Kagome. She sounded so much like her.

"So did I knock some sense into you? Or are you still going to act like a spoiled puppy?" Kagome wondered.

Both of Kouga's eyes snapped open as he flexed his jaw. His youkai powers had restored it enough that he no longer felt like his lower mouth was going to fall off his face. He leaped to his feet at an inhuman speed and within seconds had Kagome pinned against the very tree he had crashed into.

He expected her to cry.

She didn't.

Instead Kagome fixed Kouga with a look of pity and worry. "What happened to you Kouga?" she whispered. "You've become so much weaker."

Fighting Kouga was a harsh difference from interacting with Sesshoumaru's youki. Sesshoumaru, the proud dog, seemed to brim with even more power than he did in the Warring Era. Kouga, it seemed, was nearly completely sapped. Kagome had to admit, she was surprised she was so easily able to fight on even ground with him. (Never mind that he had her pinned against the tree at this moment.)

Sanru turned to Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Aren't you going to go help her _now_?"

Sesshoumaru made a pretense of stirring before gazing at the monk with firm, golden eyes. "No," he said.

Mihoku snorted. "I don't blame you," she laughed. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a powered up garden rake either."

"What happened to you Kouga?" Kagome quietly repeated.

Kouga growled around the pain in his jaw. "Don't. PATRONIZE ME!" he shouted in her face before dosing her with youki.

Kagome yipped, the youki burned at her for a second before her purity powers kicked into gear, protecting her from the burning sensation.

"You BEAST!" Kagome shouted back, smacking him in the jaw, the very same spot where the rake had cracked, even as he held her by the throat.

Her hand spiked with purity, Kouga felt like she had dunked him in a tank of ice water after breaking his jaw—again.

Kouga fell to the ground under the onslaught of Kagome's purity powers.

Kagome quickly controlled her powers, worried for the wolf's wellbeing.

He sat on the ground, moaning and huffing. Kagome jumped him before he could heal again.

Her hands very carefully covering Kouga's eyes, Kagome shouted at the wolf. "Stop squirming! Just listen!" she ordered, sitting on his back.

"You can't fool me, foul fake," Kouga snarled underneath her.

Kagome sharply tapped Kouga's cheek, getting dangerously close to his twice broken jaw. "Freeze," she ordered.

Kouga unwilling did as he was told, his nostrils flaring as he tried to rally his youki for another attack.

Instead he was hit by her scent.

Kagome's scent. That was the only way to describe it. She smelled like spiced apples when she was angry, like the ocean when she was sad and crying. She smelled of flowers and sunshine when happy, and a million other things that Kouga could not describe.

Shortly after her aura hit him.

It shocked Kouga to his bones, not because it seemed to be an exact carbon copy of Kagome's, the real one, but because he could _sense_ the aura. He hadn't been able to do that in decades. Centuries perhaps. And this girl's aura was unignorable.

It was like walking head first into Tokyo Tower. It was _that_ powerful.

It filled Kouga with a sense of longing. An ability he hadn't been able to use in years, and a girl he hadn't seen in centuries. A girl he cared about more than anyone thought he did.

He couldn't help himself.

"Kagome," he cried, tears stinging his covered eyes.

Kagome leaned forward until her cheek nearly touched his. The closeness and intimacy of the gesture wafted her sent at Kouga again and he was able to smell the faint strain of purity Kagome's scent always packed.

"Hello Kouga. It's good to finally see you again," she whispered.

It was one of the few times in his life that Kouga emotionally lost it. He cried, his chest and shoulders wracked with silent sobs.

Kagome scrambled off his back and kneeled at his side, carefully reaching down to embrace him. He laid his head on her shoulder and cried, his tears trickling her collar bone as his chest heaved.

Past Kouga, Sesshoumaru released a snorting exhale, telling Kagome just how little he appreciated the emotional act.

Kagome shot him a look and glaringly shook her head. Shesshoumaru innocently lifted his eyes up to the heavens before smirking.

"I hope you don't mean to keep that _thing_ here. I **did** tell you my house was not going to become an animal sanctuary," he said.

"Don't push me Sesshoumaru," Kagome tightly as she hugged Kouga, who had somehow drifted off to sleep.

"Ah, see how you bore him? He's gone and fallen asleep. Be careful, he might drool on you," Sesshoumaru thoughtfully warned.

Kagome shifted her hold on the wolf and thoughtfully stared at Sanru and Mihoku. "Something isn't right with the Shikon Shamers."

Mihoku snorted. "We could have told you that."

"No, I really mean it. Some sort of outside force was affecting Kouga. He was so… weak compared to 500 years ago," Kagome said, looking down at the wolf.

"Kagome, youkai grow old too," Sanru chimed in.

"No, she's right," Kirara weakly agreed. "When Kagome held me it was if I was able to see straight for the first time in centuries. It was like she had peeled back all the years and gave me the strength I possessed as a kitten."

"I don't think it's me though," Kagome argued. "No, I'm fairly certain that something or someone you Shikon Shamers were in contact with has been sapping you of your power."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It is possible," he agreed. "But what do you mean to do with that wolf?"

"Please Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"He tried to kill you and I suspect he was one of those who beat Kirara within an inch of her life. Why would I extend my household to _him_?" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Because," Kagome replied, her eyes earnestly resting on the dog taiyoukai. "I'm asking you to."

If Sanru were a betting man he would bet that Sesshoumaru was swearing in his mind curses worse than anything Inuyasha could ever dream of. He glanced up at the towering, scowling youkai.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru snarled after several moments of silence. "But I'm locking him in his room. No complaining," he warned.

Kagome's smile lit up the ruined garden and she carefully disengaged herself from Kouga to rush up to Sesshoumaru and throw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" she squealed into his chest, firmly hugging him. "I'll go pick out a room for him. Will you carry him there?"

"Yes, open the balcony and I will bring him up that way. He will sleep in the room across from mine," Sesshoumaru called after Kagome, who was headed out of the garden, Sanru and Kirara on her heels. (Sesshoumaru had yet to realize he was going to be left alone with an unconscious Kouga and **Mihoku**.)

"Aw, planning a romantic meeting with the nice wolfy?" Kagome shouted with teasing laughter.

"No. If he rolls over in his sleep I'll be able to kill him without leaving my bed," Sesshoumaru snarled, fully aggravated as Kagome skipped into the house. "Blasted girl," he muttered. Again, it was only thanks to centuries of training that Sesshoumaru did not shriek when he noticed Mihoku leaning in his direction, mere inches away from him, with a creepy smile fastened on her lips.

"Dear Lord Sesshoumaru," she started.

* * *

"You have got to have the best handle on Sesshoumaru I've ever seen," Sanru admired. "He doesn't even let Kata boss him around like that."

"Oh please," Kagome rolled her eyes. "You should have seen him with Rin."

"I am inclined to agree with Sanru, Kagome," Kirara disagreed. "He allows you to take an astounding amount of liberties with him.

"Well that's all going to end pretty soon," Kagome said as she and her friends trooped up the staircase.

"What makes you say that?" Sanru asked.

"Because he is going to **hate** my next plan," Kagome confided.

"And that is?" Kirara prodded.

"We're going to go to the Shikon Shamer's head quarters and remove Shippo's head from his butt," Kagome announced.

Kirara stopped. "Lady Kagome, you CAN'T!" she said, her eyes going wide as one of her hands unconsciously grasped her wounded side. "He'll kill you!"

"He would have to get to me first, Kirara," Kagome said.

"Kagome, Shippo has grown! He is infinitely more powerful than when he was as a kit. You can't comprehend the change," Kirara said. "Sanru, tell her not to go," she begged.

"I dunno. I didn't exactly miss that little display Kagome put on with Kouga," Sanru said, rubbing his chin.

"Sanru!" Kirara cried.

"She broke his face, Kirara. With a rake. A r-a-k-e!" Sanru shrugged.

"Thanks Sanru," Kagome grinned back at her friend. "Besides, in the end, when I finally sneak out of here, Sesshoumaru will come after me. And even if Shippo has grown more powerful I don't think he'll _ever_ be able to face Sesshoumaru on even ground."

"Also true," Sanru agreed.

"But Sesshoumaru has never sought out the Shikon Shamers. He has only defended himself," Kirara argued.

"Exactly. Shippo has no idea how much more powerful Sesshoumaru is because Sesshoumaru has always spared the idiot," Kagome said as they left the stairs and moved down the hallway, heading for the bedrooms. "Besides. If there was something sucking Kouga and you, Kirara, dry, then maybe that same something is affecting Shippo. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to knock him out of it with words."

"And if not?" Sanru ventured.

Kagome shrugged and opened the door to the room across from Sesshoumaru's. "And if not the little sucker's got it coming to him and I'll beat his brains out," she said before walking through the room (forest themed) and throwing open the balcony doors.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shouted down at the taiyoukai. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she shrieked, observing the unconscious Mihoku splayed across the lawn.

"She asked me if I would "make puppies" with her," Sesshoumaru growled back before manhandling Kouga, flopping the wolf over his shoulder with an unconcerned flick. Four flashing strides and one jump later and Sesshoumaru was standing on the room's patio.

Sesshoumaru literately tossed Kouga on the bed before turning to Kagome. "There he is in his room for the night. Now we leave."

"Sesshoumaru you have to be the worst host I've seen," Kagome winced as Kouga bounced on the bed like a ragdoll, still passed out.

"He has no wounds besides that shattered jaw—which _you_ inflicted on him might I add. His youki will take care of that in time. For now he needs to sleep, and so we shall allow him to do so," Sesshoumaru said, forcibly dragging Kagome out of the room. (Sanru and Kirara were already waiting in the hallway.)

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome argued, but Sesshoumaru had already locked the door and burned the doorknob off.

Kagome pouted. "Fine," she sighed. "Let's go make something to eat," she said with reservation, before reaching out to snag Sesshoumaru's hand and drag him after her.

"She literately said "make puppies"," Sesshoumaru muttered, still unable to believe Mihoku.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure that was very scarring. I apologize for her behavior," Kagome said as the duo trudged down the hallway, leaving Kirara and Sanru behind.

Sanru watched as the pair disappeared into the staircase. "Did he ever act like that before? Sesshoumaru I mean."

Kirara shook her head. "I don't think Kagome is a girl you're _ever_ going to get, Sanru."

Sanru tossed his hands in the air. "Of course, Mihoku told you I'm guessing? Come on, I'm not that bad!" Sanru whined.

"True," Kirara agreed. "Sesshoumaru is far worse."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I think there's only 3, maybe 4 chapters left. Tops.

I do have a somewhat important announcement! For those of you who don't know I don't just write fanfiction, I am one of those aweful wanna be authors and I've been struggling and struggling and STRUGGLING to try and get myself published. It hasn't been going well, but whatever.

I have a new online book that I'm writing. (actually I have two but whatever.) One is called "My Life at the Magical Beings' Rehabilitation Center" and it's a satire about allllll sorts of fantasy and fairytale things, I pick on vampires a lot too since that's a recent trend. You can read it at textnovel (dot) com or click the link in my profile.

And then I'm posting another story of mine on Livejournal. Just search for my user name, KM_Shea! The book is called Princess Ahira.

I'm sorry about this guys, I really should have finished this story a lot time ago. I thank anyone who takes the time to read it. I'm really not worthy of your loyalty. BUT I'm now a jobless bum, so I can promise that this story should be finished up sometime in the near future, no joke this time. I mean it!!! Only 3 chapters! I can do that!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Hahah I told my reviewers I would get this out by the end of this week, and I haaaave! Muwahahahaahah

Anyway, yeah. You can expect an Honor and Glory update probably every two to three weeks. I still have one more chapter of My Pet left to finish, but I suppose I might also do a rush job on this story because I BELIEVE it has only 2 chapters left. The finally battle and the epilogue!

Thanks for sticking this out with me!

_**Honor and Glory**_

_I'm so sick of title chapters I could puke_

Sesshoumaru opened one golden eye the following morning and contemplated getting up at dawn. He had spent most of the night staring at his door, as though he had x-ray vision and could spy on the recovering wolf. More correctly as though he could spy on the recovering wolf and make sure Kagome was not trying to pick the lock to the burned off door knob.

Sesshoumaru tested the air, flicking the top corner of his cover off him. He shivered in the cold air and flicked the blanket back up, deciding he had been through more mental trauma in the past week than in his whole life. He deserved to sleep in dang it.

Sesshoumaru scented the air when he heard Kagome leave her room around 6:30 and pad down to the kitchen. She pleasantly banged around there, and Sesshoumaru allowed himself to dose.

Approximately half an hour later he jolted awake and sat upright in his bed. "KAGOME!!!"

* * *

At 6:30 Kagome, who was beyond grumpy and bordering on livid, dragged herself down to the kitchen. "Kouga, you had **better** way up, or I'll force you to. I'm sacrificing another one of my mornings," she snarled as she purposely bashed a few pans.

That was her grand plan, you see. She _knew_ as she sat in bed last night that Sesshoumaru was absolutely tense as he listened for anyone, any_thing_ in his house to move. Then was not the time to go on a crusade to Kouga's room. No, it would be in the morning, when Sesshoumaru was groggy and pouting from his lack of slight the night before.

The first order of business was to lull the dog into thinking she was obeying his orders and keeping far away from Kouga. The noise she was raising in the kitchen would surely accomplish that.

After five minutes of making kitchen-y noises, Kagome snuck out of the kitchen, padding up the hallway in her stocking feet. She glanced at the door to Sesshoumaru's room, feeling for his aura. It was content and solid. He was clearly napping.

Kagome slipped into Kirara's rooms, carefully closing the door behind her. The cat stirred in her bed and sat up. Kagome merrily waved as she passed through, opening the French doors to the cat's patio.

Kirara crawled out of bed and ambled out of the patio in time to see, with horror and a frozen heart, Kagome hop over the patio fence partition and land on the patio to Kouga's room.

"Kagome!" Kirara hissed, but Kagome had already slipped inside Kouga's rooms, the doors clicking shut behind her. "Kagome!" Kirara repeated, hanging over the edge of the patio. The feline played with the idea of waking Sesshoumaru until she remembered that Kouga was currently injured _because_ _of _Kagome.

When Kagome quietly snuck into the room, she was greeted by Kouga's familiar snores. He sounded like a sleeping dog, occasionally whining and twitching. Kagome wondered how to wake up without giving him a heart attack as she slowly walked across the room, but, as luck would have it, she stepped on a creaky floorboard. The noise woke Kouga up, and he opened his deep blue eyes, blearily blinking at Kagome it.

"Kagome?" he sleepily murmured. "Not a dream?"

"No," Kagome smiled, slowly seating herself halfway down the bed, resting on the edge of the mattress.

"It's really you?" Kouga asked, slowly sitting up, his elbows propping him up. He winced and opened and closed his mouth several times, moving his stiff, still stinging jaw.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Kagome apologized, her head hanging. "It _was_ your fault though, you wouldn't listen to me," she said, a faltering grin returning to her lips when she glanced over at the wolf.

Kouga sank back down into his pillows and instead reached out with a hand. Kagome hesitantly scooted further down the bed, allowing the youkai to take her hand.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice garbled from his jaw and rough with sleep.

"Sesshoumaru's mansion. I convinced him to let you stay here with Kirara and I. I'm pretty sure Mihoku and Sanru are somewhere around here as well. Now that I think about it though… they never officially asked for a room," Kagome pondered, tapping her lower lip with her pointer finger from her free hand.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga gurgled.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled. "He's right across the hall, so you need to be quiet," she whispered.

Kouga fearfully glanced at the door, looking somewhat terrified.

"Kouga, I'm going to need your help," Kagome continued.

"With what? Anything Kagome, I'll do anything for you. I'm just, I'm so sorry," he said, rustling in the bed with sincere distress.

"Shhh," Kagome soothed, a serene smile settling on her lips. "I know. I know Kouga, and I forgive you. It is in the past now."

Kouga closed his eyes and nearly started crying again. Kagome's heart was still so big.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the compound and facilities the Shikon Shamers us. I assume you will be deserting them as well?" Kagome asked.

Kouga opened his blue eyes and nodded. "Absolutely!" he emphatically replied. "But… why do you need to know about the compound?"

Kagome twisted over her shoulder to wearily glance at the door before she leaned closer to Kouga, her voice the quietest whisper. "Because I'm going to storm it and give Shippo the lecture—and spanking if I have to—of a lifetime."

Kouga was aghast. "He won't listen to you Kagome. You can't go. He'll kill you before you have a chance to speak, before you have a chance to _see_ him. He can extinguish his aura Kagome. I'm not talking about cloaking it, I mean he makes it go _out_. Like a _candle_."

Alarm welled up in Kagome's eyes, and Kouga was momentarily pleased that she wouldn't foolish rush to the facilities _until_ he realized that the alarm wasn't for her own safety.

"Kouga, that's not good," she hissed. "This is bad. This is **beyond** bad," she said, rubbing her hands together with worry.

"What?" Kouga asked, propping himself back up on his elbows.

"You can't extinguish auras, Kouga. It's your _soul_. That's why you can cloak it, like you can cover a scent, but you can't literately get **rid** of it. It means you're losing your so—," Kagome froze. "No. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Kouga… please don't tell me _Kikyo _is the Shikon Shamer's leader."

Kouga looked surprised. "How did you know? Did Kirara say something? Sanru and Mihoku shouldn't have known."

"Kouga, she should be _dead_!"

"Oh, no. It's cool. When she mated Inuyasha some of his youki, or at least what little he had, transferred to her. It extended her life. That's why she's still alive," Kouga explained. "She'll, actually, probably be easier to convince that you're alive than Shippo."

"Kouga… if Inuyasha's youki extended her life, then why isn't Inuyasha here as well?" Kagome sharply asked.

Kouga paused. "Oh."

Kagome stood up, crushing her hands to her temple. "I abandoned my friends to her clutches. I led them _right into the trap_! What have I done! I should have stayed, I was so naive, to trust **her**, when she's tried killing me how many times and tried to drag Inuyasha with her to hell—," Kagome broke off, trying to keep herself from screaming and alerting Sesshoumaru to her mental anguish.

"Inuyasha was killed by a youkai though. I mean, who knows, he probably would have lasted this long too."

"How did he die?" Kagome sharply asked, turning to face her canine friend.

"The youkai, which we never did catch, sucked the youki and soul right…out…of…him," Kouga said, slowly connecting the dots. "No," he whispered so quietly. "I couldn't have been that blind."

"Something has been sapping your youki, Kouga," Kagome said, frustration screaming at her soul. "I knew it when I fought you yesterday. A powered up rake shouldn't have shattered your jaw like it did. You were too weak. I might have gotten stronger, but certainly not _that_ much stronger. She's been feeding off you Kouga. She's feeding off Shippo. Oh gosh, Shippo," Kagome cried. "She'll finish off his soul if we don't hurry.

At that moment the tears Kagome had been fighting back finally made one small win. A single tear from each of Kagome's eyes slipped down her cheeks, dripping off her chin.

Across the hallway Sesshoumaru snapped to attention after scenting a crying Kagome. She was close. So close, in fact, it felt like she was near his room. Sesshoumaru sat up after realizing exactly where Kagome was. That impudent girl, how _dare_ she disobey him! "KAGOME!!!"

* * *

Minutes later Sesshoumaru awkwardly sat in his sitting room with an alternately raving and sobbing Kagome. He had shooed away Sanru, Mihoku, Kirara, and even the stupid Kouga… although he was absolutely certain all four of them were huddled at the door. (The hypocritical Kirara was hissing to the others they should give Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome their privacy, even as her tapered ears twitched while she listened to Kagome's rant.)

"I trusted her Sesshoumaru, I thought she had _changed_! She looked _alive_, the jewel was complete, I thought—," Kagome broke off in a sniffle, rubbing at her red eyes.

After Sesshoumaru had thundered into Kouga's room and broken down the doors he realized that 1. the wolf was still in bed and 2. Kagome was far across the room, her eyes lit with something like self realized horror. Obviously the wolf had done nothing to harm her. Sesshoumaru somewhat embarrassedly removed himself and Kagome from the room before deducting Kagome was _not_ in shape to attend college or work at the museum.

He sent Kagome to her bathroom to wash her face before racing to his room where he changed out of his silk pajamas and put in a quick, heated call to inform his office he would be working from home that day, before swooping back to Kagome's room.

The girl looked much how she did now, red eyed, flushed, and clearly distressed. The offer of food did not placate her, so Sesshoumaru swept her off to the study where she could alternatively pace and cry.

It appeared her pacing gig was over for the moment, and instead she collapsed in the couch next to Sesshoumaru, an arm thrown across her eyes.

"How could I have been so _stupid_ Sesshoumaru. She… she killed Inuyasha," Kagome cried, tears freely pouring down her cheeks now.

Sesshoumaru inhaled Kagome's crying scent, the smell of the ocean. "You don't know that for sure," he offered.

"Kouga said his soul was stolen from him. It **had** to be Kikyo. Stealing his youki was something I didn't know she could do, but she was, is, a priestess. She obviously picked up the dark arts, plus Kouga has been all but sucked _dry_," Kagome hesitated and Sesshoumaru dug into his pockets, digging out one of the Kleenex he had stuffed on his person in preparation. "Sesshoumaru, I left my friends—no—my _family_ to their **killer**."

Kagome's voice broke and she heaved great sobs, her small body wracking with horror, with the realization that all of the pain she went through, all of the pain Sesshoumaru had been pushed into, the pain of her friends turned family from the warring era, she could have stopped it.

Without any reservations, Sesshoumaru reached out across the couch and dragged Kagome closer to him.

The petite miko gratefully flung one of her arms over his shoulders, reaching up to clasp the collar of Sesshoumaru's shirt with a shaking hand. She cried into his chest, which was actually somewhat uncomfortable because she was smashing her nose into his rock hard muscles, but his warm arms enfolded her in a strength and protection Kagome had never felt before.

Kagome allowed the flood gates of her heart to open and she sobbed for herself, for her friends, for everyone involved in the cruel plot—because surely this all had been a scam created by Kikyo, that would explain how everyone had "seen" Sesshoumaru kill her.

For his part Sesshoumaru occasionally made a rocking motion, a few soothing noises, and instead spent most of his time smelling Kagome's hair and feeling sorry for her.

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly shocked by the proclamation that it was Kikyo who led the Shikon Shamers. It had always been fairly obvious to him. He knew she was an active member, and never had anyone railed at him about her death so as far as he knew she was still living. Plus Katashi had always complained that Kikyo was a dark priestess. (To be truthful she always complained that Kikyo stank of the dark arts, but for Katashi that was a big hint.) He was not that surprised to realize the dark miko had obviously been feeding off the members of the Shikon Shamers. She had to find some way to keep herself alive besides collecting souls. Youki was just as powerful, if not more potent, than human souls.

Inuyasha's death had been a revelation. Then again, he had never been told the details of his brother's death. They were even more estranged at the end of Inuyasha's life than they had been when Kagome was around. Inuyasha had been convinced of Sesshoumaru's guilty part in Kagome's "death" and the brothers hadn't talked much, if at all, after that confrontation.

Truthfully speaking though, Sesshoumaru had never really _cared_ about the Shikon Shamers, nor their leadership. Sesshoumaru tolerated their presence, perhaps because somewhere back in the corner of his mind he couldn't help but oddly feel guilty. That was why he had never fought back. Even so though, he never particularly sought them out or attempted to learn more about their glorified "cause". As far as he was concerned they were gnats who occasionally tried to kill his employees. Katashi had rarely been in danger from them thanks to the last shreds of Shippo's honor, and Sesshoumaru himself would **never, ****ever** be in danger of falling to their puny powers.

Sesshoumaru somewhat regretted his apathy on the matter. If he had known and was able to break it gently to Kagome it would have been easier for her. Still… she cared too much.

"Kagome. Kagome," he firmly said.

Kagome's sobs quieted, although they did not still.

Sesshoumaru shifted her in his arms so that she was tucked against his shoulder. "Their pain is **not** your fault," he firmly said.

"How can you say that?" Kagome hiccuped.

"Very well. Then we might as well blame Katashi as well. She was there, she was competent enough in her miko powers that she might have been able to do _something_ to your dreadful little friends when they saw the illusion. It's just as much her fault, if not more," Sesshoumaru said with absolute decisiveness.

"No," Kagome protested, sitting up in his lap, her eyes growing just a little bit fierce in her defense of her friend. "No. It's not Katashi's fault, she was just a kid!"

"She was older than you were when you dropped through the well," Sesshoumaru gravely said, pausing for a moment to frown. "I think." It always was terribly difficult to remember exactly how many years Katashi had walked upon the earth. She seemed to grow older in uneven stretches. Sometimes Sesshoumaru suspected she aged only when she wanted to.

"Katashi couldn't have helped it. It wasn't her fault. Shippo was being an imbecile, they all were," Kagome argued. "Even if she had stripped the illusion in front of their eyes they most likely wouldn't have believed her."

"Exactly," Sesshoumaru nodded. "And that is why it isn't your fault either."

"It's different for me," Kagome protested. "They were my friends."

"You are such a sadist," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, deciding that he didn't really like the weepy Kagome as much as he liked the fiery one. "You intend to blame yourself for all the pain in the world, don't you? Look at the facts, Kagome. You needed to go home to the modern era. Your place is here. Your friends were the ones who made their own decisions, you cannot be held accountable for their actions. I will allow you to grieve their betrayal, even the betrayal of Kikyo, but it is _not_ becoming, or even logical, for you to blame yourself for their stupidity."

Kagome stilled as she thought about his words. The clogs in her brain clinked as they processed his speech. Sesshoumaru was right. It was unrealistic to place all the blame on herself simply because she had returned to her time. Heck, even if she had stayed around there was no guarantee Kikyo wouldn't have hatched another equally nefarious plot.

Kagome sighed. "You're right Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. "It is very refreshing to hear you admit it, for once."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sesshoumaru adjusted his grip on her waist. The pair was quiet, and Sesshoumaru had _just_ shut his eyes, content to the deepest level, when Kagome groaned and curled closer.

"We should probably get started," she moaned into his shirt.

"…Started on what?" asked a confused Sesshoumaru.

"The information download. Kouga and Kirara are gonna have to tell us everything they know about the Shikon Shamer's compound. Sanru and Mihoku didn't get to see everything so their description won't be as complete."

"And why would we need a complete description?"

"Well we would be fools to storm the place without a plan."

"…"

"Because, you know, we're gonna have to go save Shippo."

"We?"

"Fine. **I'm** gonna have to go save Shippo."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Not while you're in my care."

"You don't get a vote. He's my kid and my responsibility. He still needs to be wailed on."

"You are not going."

"Am too."

"No, you aren't."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me to."

"…"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru… Please?" Kagome asked in a soft, quiet voice.

Sesshoumaru made the mistake of looking down, his golden eyes meeting Kagome's tearful cobalt blue irises. Tears still pooled on the blue surface.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru sighed. "Get that disgusting canine and commence with the planning," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru!" Kagome giggled, reaching up to toss both her arms around his neck.

The motion was very familiar to Sesshoumaru thanks to the affections of his charge, and so he automatically turned his head and very gently kissed Kagome's temple. As he pressed his lips against her forehead he realized what he was doing and froze.

Kagome pulled back her eyes huge as she stared at him.

The youkai and miko stared at each other for several silent moments before Sanru shifted outside the door and said "What do you think they're doing?"

Kagome practically fell off Sesshoumaru and the couch and scuttled across the room. "Hey guys, I'll make us all a big breakfast, and then we start planning! Sesshoumaru and I are gonna go rescue Shippo! And, of course, Kagura and Kanna!" Kagome declared, throwing the door open.

"Well duh, we're coming with," Mihoku snorted, shouldering her boomerang.

Kagome stared.

"What, you didn't think we wouldn't help you?" Sanru grinned. "Kagome, you are our friend and savior. Your wish is our command."

Kagome's eyes misted. "Aw, thanks you guys," she said, reaching out to embrace the twins. As she hugged them, Kagome could see Kirara and Kouga were hanging back a few steps, looking like kicked puppies.

Kagome released the fake monk and the monk-youkai slayer and walked over to her other friends. "Guys. It's in the past. I don't blame. Come on, let's go save them," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," Kirara mewled, blinking tears out of her eyes.

Kagome smiled and flung an arm around the cat, reaching out to do the same with Kouga.

"I love you guys. Everything will be okay," Kagome promised before releasing them. "Now let's go get breakfast! Whose hungry? I'm thinking 4 or 5 pounds of bacon are necessary at minimum!"

* * *

The day was spent eating and planning.

"It's a simple layout. From the outside it looks like an outbuilding. It is surrounded by brick wall topped with barbed wire," Kouga said, drawing a wavy line around his hand drawn square that represented the outbuilding. "But that's only part of it. It's also surrounded by a protective shield cast by Kikyo. It only allows Shikon Shamers in and out. You should be able to break it, Kagome, but doing that will cost our element of surprise. Kikyo will know the instant you break or touch the shield."

"I originally thought that you might be able to interfere with the shield and create a gap in it, which would let us pass through," Kirara admitted. "But Kouga is right. Kikyo would know the instant your purity powers touched her shell. Your powers aren't exactly subtle," Kirara blushed.

"I don't get it," Kagome said, scratching her head. "You and Kouga are technically still Shikon Shamers. Why can't Sesshoumaru and I grab on to one of you and walk through it."

There was stunned silence around the table.

"That might actually work," Sanru volunteered.

"That's what Shippo had Sanru and I do the first time we visited the compound," Mihoku piped in, inspecting her nails before attacking one with a nail file.

Sesshoumaru idly eyed the twin—she hadn't hit on him since he had left the sitting room Kagome, and was a little worried why that was.

"Right… well… crossing the compound yard shouldn't be such a big deal. Usually someone is on guard duty but Shippo is really the only active member left. They might have called in Ayame since I left, but she lives in America now. It would take her another day before she manages to get here," Kouga continued.

"Kagura is locked in the dungeons in the basement of the building. I am not completely sure where Kanna is, most likely near by, although Kikyo did like to keep her around as a handmaiden," Kirara added.

"Kanna, through her mirror, might be able to learn that we're coming. Will she warn Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No very likely," Kouga shook his head. "The only real reason why she ever joined our crusade was because Kagura did. She never volunteered any information unless it was asked of her. She has to know Kagome is alive now, and knowing how her sister feels about Kagome it's pretty safe to say she might try to cloak our movements from Kikyo. Plus her powers aren't what they used to be. Kikyo said because Naraku died… although I suppose she's probably been feeding on Kanna too," Kouga trailed off, still unable to believe he had been so _blinded_.

"Inside our building the defenses are unsubstantial," Kirara took over. "We mostly depended on our patrols and protective shield. The biggest annoyance will be getting in undetected and running into locked doors. Our security has grown more lax over the years as it became apparent Sesshoumaru was never going to attack us," Kirara said, glancing over at the motionless dog youkai.

"The biggest threat will be Kikyo and her purity powers—forgive me, dark… arts I guess, and Shippo."

"I have dibs on Shippo," Kagome said, raising her hand.

Sesshoumaru scoffed before shutting down her request. "No."

"Too late, I called it! You'll have to be faster next time Sesshoumaru," Kagome taunted.

"You will not fight the kitsune," Sesshoumaru repeated, his voice icy cold.

"Sesshoumaru, it has to be me," Kagome rebutted, placing her hand on top of his.

Sesshoumaru looked unconvinced, but squeezed her hand.

Kouga unapologetically cleared his throat, breaking their "moment." "Sorry Kagome, but we're also going to need your help taking down Kikyo. If she really is a dark priestess your purity powers will do the most damage to her."

"I know," Kagome smiled. "And I am beyond okay with that too. I'm going to slap that crazy woman into last century," she said with a grin not unlike Inuyasha's. "But first I will pummel Shippo."

"We shall see," Sesshoumaru muttered.

Kagome gave him a dirty look.

"Right, so tonight at dusk we meet up and drive to the compound to break in. We storm the gates, snap Shippo out of it, release the fair Kagura and Kanna, and purify Kikyo to hell, where she belongs! Sounds fun," Sanru grinned.

"I'm going to take a nap," Kagome announced, leaving the table. "Wake me when it's time."

"Talk about an anticlimactic finish," Sanru grumbled.

"I heard that," Kagome called over her shoulder.

"You were meant to!" Sanru shouted back.

* * *

An hour before sunset Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's beautiful, if not somewhat messy thanks to the battle with Kouga, gardens. The sun was slowly sinking down the horizon, stirring up glorious hues of pink and orange.

"Lady Kagome, I did not expect to find you alone," Sanru said, drawing up to her lawn chair.

"Oh, I'm not. Not really anyway. Kouga is watching from his room. He still feels too guilty to come talk to me. Sit," Kagome ordered after gesturing behind her at the balconies of Sesshoumaru's mansion.

(Sure enough Sanru squinted and could spot Kouga's dark figure pressed against one of the glass windows of his room.)

"Don't mind if I do," Sanru grinned, plopping down in another lawn chair after glancing after Kouga.

The pair watched the sun sink in comfortable silence. "If you'll pardon the intrusion Kagome, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Honestly? What I want to eat before we leave," Kagome sheepishly grinned.

"You're not worried about the battle?" Sanru asked.

"No. Not particularly. I don't think it's going to be an easy slam dunk battle so to speak. But Sesshoumaru will be there. He's more powerful than he was centuries ago. Kirara and Kouga are still not quite well enough to be good back up, but you and Mihoku will be there. Plus… I get the feeling we just _might_ get a little help from Katashi," Kagome grinned.

"But she's gone to China," Sanru objected.

"She has," Kagome nodded. "But it hasn't escaped me that it was _Katashi_ who first found me. I know she was looking for me, but still. What are the chances I would stumble into her like that? No, Katashi seems to be able to predict the timing of things all too well."

Sanru glanced over at his companion. "You place a lot of trust in Sesshoumaru."

Kagome shrugged. "Of course. The guy has been a saint, Sanru. And he hasn't even threatened to kill or maim me. Well, seriously at any rate. He hasn't slammed me into any walls either. The centuries have perhaps dulled that insufferable arrogance of his," Kagome pondered.

"You love him?" Sanru asked.

Kagome laughed. "I love a lot of people, Sanru. Sesshoumaru is one of them. As are you."

Sanru glowed before pursuing it. "But you love Sesshoumaru in a different way?"

"I'm not sure Sanru," Kagome sighed, leaning back in the chair. "A lot has happened over these past few days."

Again the pair felt quiet.

In fact the next person to speak was Sesshoumaru when he found them five minutes later. He looked down at Sanru with his golden eyes. "Move," he ordered.

"Sesshoumaru! He was here first, get your own chair!" Kagome scolded. "How rude are you?"

"It is my house," Sesshoumaru said, sounding almost _sulky_.

"That doesn't matter! You should treat your guests better," Kagome informed him.

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"It's alright," Sanru laughed, standing up. "I need to make sure I am properly attired before we leave anyway. Wouldn't want to leave the place unprepared," Sanru winked at Kagome before turning to Sesshoumaru just as he sat in Sanru's vacated lawn chair. "Enjoy the warm seat, Lord Sesshoumaru," he laughed before running/walking away.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

Kagome grinned and twisted in her chair to watch Sanru retreat before returning her gaze to the gardens, which were now bathed in crimson light.

"I'm going to have to get a specialist out here to repair the damage," Sesshoumaru observed, noticing the black patches where Kouga had friend plant life with his youki.

"You should expand it and add a rose garden. I _love_ roses," Kagome grinned.

"Hmn," Sesshoumaru said.

The two fell silent and did not speak again. To anyone it might have appeared to be that they were ignoring each other. But to Sanru, who was watching the pair from Kirara's patio, he could see Sesshoumaru's hand encircling Kagome's as the young miko shook with unvoiced fear.

* * *

A/N: Annnnnd there we have it! Depending how long the Shippo battle is, there should only be 2 chapters left! Whoopee!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading this guys, I do ask that you would review it and yodel me a line or two.

Additionally I have a few updates: You can now **follow me** on twitter. My handle name is KM_Shea I use that name for updating my writing stuff only so don't worry, you won't have to hear me complain about my pathetic life or anything.

Also remember to check my original book, which you can find in the link. It's a satire/parody on all of the vampire-y werewolf-y magical-y books that are drowning our popular culture today.

Thanks for reading guys! OH! **Important!** After I finish this story I'm looking to start branching out in other Fanfiction… shows. I was thinking Bleach and perhaps Soul Eater, or Darker than Black, or Naruto. If you guys can think of a mainstream/popular show (gotta be mainstream/popular because I don't watch a ton of anime so I might not know the show otherwise) you would like to see let me know. OR you can always tell me what couples you would like to see too!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aah so I'm not sure if anyone actually reads this anymore… Or even cares since it's been like…7 years. But I thought I owed it to Fanfiction to finish this beast. This is the second to last chapter—the final chapter IS written, I'm just waiting a few days before releasing it.

To those of you who are still here, still reading: Thank you. A million Thank yous.

* * *

_**Honor and Glory**_

"Okay, so I grab Kirara to walk me through, you get Kouga. Once inside we're splitting up. Sanru and Kirara with me, Kouga and Mihoku with you. Do you understand Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, a slight frown on his lips. "…I thought I told you wearing black would be completely unnecessary for this idiotic quest."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are we really going to discuss this again, _NOW_?"

Sesshoumaru gestured at Kagome's black pants and long sleeved T-shirt. "We are not trying to sneak among the shadows. There are only two people we are going to search out and attack, and it is very likely the will sense our presence after we bang in the front door. The black clothes make this seem trite."

"We're about to enter the compound of a five century old enemy of yours and your thoughts are focused on my **clothes**."

"Now that you mention it, why am I the one saddled with the ailing wolf and the baby obsessed female?"

"Would you rather have Sanru or Kirara?"

"No."

"What exactly is your problem then?"

"I still believe you and I should go in together and leave these obviously lesser beings outside."

"Hey!" Sanru protested.

"Quiet pervert."

Kagome groaned. "We already discussed this too. We need them to find our way around the building. I'm going to find Shippo, you're going to free Kagura and Kanna."

"They could draw us a map."

"They DID draw us a map. You told Kouga it looked like something a toddler would paint."

"Hn. It did."

"That's it. Kirara, we're going in," Kagome said, stalking away from Sesshoumaru. She grabbed the firecat's hand and the two walked towards the iridescent black shield around the Shikon Shamer's compound.

"Wait, Lady Kagome!" Sanru protested.

"We should go in together!" Kouga said.

They were too late; Kirara and Kagome went through the shield, popping out on the other side. The duo waited for a moment, ears perked, before Kagome turned around with a smile. "What do you know, it _did_ work!"

Sanru smacked himself in the forehead and Mihoku laughed heartily. Kouga uneasily sunk his neck to his shoulders as Sesshoumaru loomed over him.

"Ah… are you ready, L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kouga nervously asked.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the wolf by the collar of his shirt and glided towards the shield. He yanked the wolf youkai forward and pushed him in front, shoving the still injured Kouga in through the spiritual barrier first before following through.

Mihoku—still chuckling—followed them, a grim Sanru hurried after her.

"Right, so everyone's good? Kouga—You doing OK buddy? You look a little green," Kagome said, concern tingeing her voice.

"He's fine. Let us continue," Sesshoumaru said, twitching the wolf upright.

"Ok, be careful," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru raised one silver eyebrow.

"You're right, what was I thinking? I forgot who I was talking to. Mihoku, Kouga, be careful," Kagome waved before grabbing Kirara and Sanru by the arm. "Come on guys, we have a brat to discipline."

Kirara and Sanru led the way across the open, gravel lot. "You can see that as far as headquarters go this place is pretty disappointing," Sanru said, kicking some pebbles. "It's got pretty low security, besides the barrier I mean."

"I'm not complaining, it makes this a lot easier," Kagome said, looking up at the top of the outbuilding as they drew closer.

"This is the door we should use. It will take us in a back way. At this time Shippo is most likely training, this will take us to the loft in the gym," Kirara quietly explained as she approached a junky looking side door and opened it.

Kagome stuck her head inside, peering up and down the dimly lit hallway. "Not very cheerful, huh?"

"We have much more luxurious living quarters in the top floor, and not all of us live in the compound," Kirara said, almost apologetically as she slipped inside.

"This way to the loft," Sanru said, sauntering down the hallway.

"I've got to say, based on the way Sesshoumaru describes your guys' murdering sprees I thought this place would be hopping with activity," Kagome quietly breathed.

"It would be wise to be on your guard, regardless of how abandoned this place appears to be," Kirara said.

"Yeah, when Shippo senses that we've brought you he's going to be furious," Sanru admitted, sliding a stack of sutras out of a pocket of his jacket. "I'm surprised Sesshoumaru is allowing you to search Shippo out. He is easily the strongest of us."

Kagome fractionally shook her head as she stared down the hallway, a faraway look in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru knows what it is like to lose a child. He's giving me the chance to get Shippo back."

Kirara guiltily looked away and Sanru scratched his head, still leading the way. "Yeaaah. Kagome I'm not sure if this is going to work."

"It will," Kagome firmly said as they came to a set of stairs. "I'll make it work." She paused as Sanru started up the stairs, lifting her chin high. "Are we close?"

"Yep. Can you sense his aura yet?" Sanru asked.

Kagome slowly shook her head and booked it up the stairs, almost bowling Sanru over. Kirara jumped forward and grabbed Kagome by the arm, halting her progress. Kagome turned to the cream haired female. "What is it? We have to hurry! Shippo's soul must be incredibly weak if I can't sense his aura yet."

"Lady Kagome, you must be quiet. I understand that you intend to recover Shippo, but remember: the youkai you are about to fight now is **not** Shippo. If you can get through to him and return his heart to him, then the youkai will be transformed into your kitsune. If you can't, he is nothing but a murdering demon, and he is not who you think he is."

Kagome deeply inhaled and nodded.

Kirara returned the nod and slipped past Kagome, leading the way up the stairs. They soundlessly walked down another hallway, stopping when it ended in a metal door.

Kirara gestured to the door before cracking her fingers. Flames engulfed her hand as her allowed her youki to rush through her system.

Sanru quietly opened the door. Kirara darted in first, Kagome close on her heels. Sanru glanced down the hallway again before following them in.

Kirara was already hanging over the loft railing, peering down at the small gym. "He's not here," she said, turning around.

Sanru frowned, joining Kagome and Kirara at the rail, "Maybe he's already gone to find Kikyo. Did we tip him off somehow?"

"Bringing in a lousy smelling mortal was certainly a help," said a voice that was as slick as oil.

A kitsune youkai dropped from the ceiling, landing in front of the door. He shut the door with a casual kick of his foot. The kitsune tilted his head, which made his red hair slide rather fetchingly across his face. Eyes that should have been forest green were greasy emerald black. A face that should have been expressing open delight was twisted into a cold smirk.

Shippo—Kagome could barely see the physical resemblance to the adorable fox kit that traveled with her in this broken youkai—took a step forward. "It was a mistake for you to return here, Kirara and Sanru. It's practically an open invitation to kill you. Of course, had you stayed with Sesshoumaru you still would have been killed. It's just that now your execution date has come sooner. Of course I'll eliminate this useless _copy_ you have brought with you. It's a shame you were both blinded. It's a shame you lost sight of our goal. To restore your honor I suggest you accept your death gracefully—ACK!" Shippo broke off in a howl.

Kagome lowered the bow made entirely out of purity powers—which she had formed during Shippo's excessively long monologue. "Advantage: Me," she said before strolling up to Shippo—who had fallen to the floor and was smoking slightly from the purity blast.

"L-lady Kagome!" Kirara gulped.

"What? Kirara didn't you learn a thing or two during the Warring Era? The pointless villain monologues are the perfect time to attack!" Kagome said, putting a foot on Shippo's throat as smoke drifted off the kitsune.

"Lady Kagome, I'm not certain you're taking this seriously enough," Kirara said.

Sanru laughed into his fist and Kirara shot him a glare. "You aren't helping this situation," she hissed.

"Shippo," Kagome started. "You are being an ass. Why would you want to kill Kirara? Don't you remember how many dozens of time she saved us?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome with unabashed hatred and lunged, easily pushing her shoe off him. He leaped at her, claws extended, fox fire dancing around his fist, and rammed into the shell shield of Kagome's purity powers.

Kagome flinched, but gestured forward with her hands, pushing purity at Shippo. The kitsune leaped backwards, easily evading it. His image flickered once before he disappeared entirely out of view.

Kirara and Sanru hunkered down into defensive positions but Kagome rocketed upright, horror spreading across her face. "No," she whispered. Kouga and Kirara were right. Shippo could entirely extinguish his aura. It felt wrong, it felt disgusting. Kagome could clearly feel that there was a fourth life in the room, but there was a black vacuum—a gaping hole—where there should have been a soul.

Kagome whirled around as the greedy darkness rushed for her back. Her protective shield crackled and flashed like pink lightning when Shippo struck it with one fox fire engulfed fist. Kagome swallowed and willed herself to calmness. "Come on Shippo. Knock these pointless pranks off. Let's call it quits and I'll give you some crayons and chocolates, just like old times."

At these words Shippo whipped around and glared at Kirara. "You told her such details about our lives? About **her**?" he roared as he dashed at the firecat.

Kirara jumped onto the rail and catapulted herself into the air, hovering there with her powers.

Shippo leaped after her. "HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, swiping at Kirara. The cream cat dodged for the most part, but Shippo caught the tips of her hair and yanked her back down with him, slashing her on the leg when they landed on the loft floor. "You _violated_ our dream!" he said, raising a hand—intending to plunge it into the cat's chest.

"HEY!" Kagome called, her shoe—brimming with purity powers—slammed into Shippo's head, knocking the kitsune over.

Kirara almost tripped over herself as she scrambled away, Sanru jumped forward to help her stand, comforting the cream cat as she clutched at her bleeding leg.

"Alright, fine, I admit it. You've become nothing but an overgrown brat. I was right, you _are_ a second Naraku," Kagome said, stalking towards Shippo as the Kitsune started to right himself. "So as your mother it falls to me to correct your erroneous ways. I might not have brought you into this world, but make no mistake, I can take you out of it!" Kagome said, reaching out to grab Shippo by the collar of his yukata.

The kitsune jumped backwards, and again disappeared—his aura flickering out entirely once more.

"Stop doing that," Kagome said with faked irritation. "It's cowardly."

Shippo laughed deeply—still out of sight. "The perfect way for you be killed then, no?"

Kagome—again feeling the black vacuum among the dot of life—whirled around in time to face Shippo when he popped back into view.

Shippo's face twisted with anger and he pulled back. "You cannot sense me, it is impossible. What sort of dark arts do you possess?" he forebodingly asked.

Kagome wanted to laugh at the irony of his statement, but instead she tried whipping her other shoe at him.

Shippo dodged, tipping directly into the waiting Sanru—who promptly slapped a sutra on the fox's arm.

Shippo shot forward, hissing like a cat, wincing as the fox fire on his wrist flickered on and off. Sanru took the opportunity to guide Kirara to Kagome's side.

"Good work," Kagome praised him, forming another purity bow in her hands as Shippo scratched at his yukata sleeve.

"Thanks, but it won't last long. It just seals enough of his youki to provide a distraction. Do you think your purity barrier would protect us as well? I have a feeling he will soon go after Kirara again out of mere spite," Sanru said, holding up the wounded cat youkai.

"I'll make it work. We have to hurry—I don't think his soul can hold up much longer if he—SHIPPO DON'T DO THAT!" Kagome screamed when Shippo successfully rid himself of sutra and promptly disappeared—blowing out his aura again.

Shippo mirthlessly laughed before popping back into view and hammering on Kagome's pink shield of purity. "Just. Be. Quiet. And. DIE!" the kitsune shouted, raining down blow upon blow.

The shield shook but held, splintering a fraction of an inch when Shippo put all of his strength into it.

"His strength, it's greatly reduced from when I last saw him, scant days ago that was," Kirara breathed, leaning heavily against Sanru.

Shippo panted and shook his head at Kagome, looking confused. "You must truly be bathed in evil, you wretched human."

Kagome shook her head and stepped forward. "No Shippo, you have just gotten incredibly weak," she said, her voice gentle. "Can't you feel it? Your strength is being sapped away, it's been sapped away. This started long before you first targeted me."

Shippo shook his head—still breathing deeply. "No, Kikyo said you would try and dissuade me, but I will not be shaken. I will be strong, for I must avenge **Her**."

Kagome darkly scowled and lost it. "INSTEAD OF AVENGING ME WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FIND ME?!" she blew up, causing Shippo to blink widely. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND A MESSAGE? I'M A TIME TRAVELER SHIPPO, I WAS ONLY BORN TWO DECADES AGO!"

Shippo seethed, standing upright as his shoulders heaved. "You know _nothing_ of Kagome. You cannot fool me!" he said before winking out of view.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed, feeling the last twinkling bits of the kitsune's aura. "DON'T! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!"

The fox ignored her words and extinguished his aura. A millisecond later he popped back into view, crashing to the ground with a strangled gasp.

Kagome ran for him, grasping the struggling kitsune.

"What's going on?" Sanru asked.

"Lady Kagome, g-get back!" Kirara panted.

Shippo gasped for breath, his eyes wide and panicked, claws extended as Kagome threw herself next to him. "Shippo, calm down. Listen to me, it's going to be OK!" Kagome said, wrapping her arms around Shippo's shoulder and neck.

Shippo grabbed Kagome by the arm and dug in with his claws. Kagome ignored the hot lacing pain and instead rocked back and forth. "Breathe Shippo, just breathe. I'm here, I'll help you!"

"What is it?" Sanru repeated, dragging a limping Kirara with him to Kagome's side.

"His aura, it's completely gone," Kagome snapped.

"But, then that means….," Sanru trailed off.

"His soul is gone," Kirara finished.

"I know," Kagome said before squeezing Shippo, her bodily glimmering slightly as her purity powers rushed to find something to heal, something to fix. "Shippo, hold on. I'm going to help you."

"How?" Sanru plainly asked. "There is nothing you can do!"

Shippo gasped, his mouth wide open, his fangs glimmering in the light.

"Kirara," Kagome said. "What do you remember of that ceremony the demon priestess Urasue performed on me."

"The one that brought Kikyo back to life? Kagome you can't, it's too dangerous!" Kirara protested.

"It's the only thing I **can** do Kirara," Kagome grimly said.

"But, but it was a dark ceremony! It's unholy!" Kirara said.

"Then I'll just make up my own. Step back," Kagome said before opening the floodgates of her powers. Purity filled the room like a warm ocean, lapping up all anger, evil, and discontent. Kagome's powerful aura shook the very foundations of the building, casting a resounding rumbling through the neighborhood. Pink reflected off every surface, invading every pour of those in the room. It was not painful, it was not uncomfortable. Kagome's powers were so infused with her aura that it healed and restored.

As Shippo went limp tears formed in his eyes. "No," he whispered. He knew that aura. It could never be copied. This aura was warmth, comfort and home. Parental love, gifts, hugs and safety. This, this was Kagome. "It can't be."

"Come on Shippo," Kagome said, doing her best to both shield Shippo from her purity powers and pump them through him, hoping her aura would somehow stick to him, would support him. "Stay with me, we can do this if you'll fight _with_ me Shippo."

Shippo coughed, spitting out blood. "K-Kagome?"

Kagome smiled down at the kitsune, lovingly combing her fingers through her hair. "You finally recognize your own mother?" she joked.

Shippo's face smoothed. "You're alive," he said, his eyes closing. "You're alive. That's all I ever wanted."

"Shippo," Kagome said, feeling the fox go slack. "No, no, no Shippo. Don't give up! Stay with me Shippo!"

"I missed you so much Mom," Shippo whispered. "I love you," he said with his last breath.

"Shippo, NO! SHIPPO!" Kagome shouted, the power of her aura increasing tenfold. Everything went so bright it was impossible to see. The few windows on the far side of the room shattered, and everything went quiet.

When the light faded Kagome slumped over Shippo's lifeless body, sobbing. "You can't die Shippo! You can't! Come back, I'm begging you, _please_ come back."

Kirara sniffed before she too started crying, crumpling up next to Kagome as she fell to her knees. "It's all so unfair," she whispered.

Sanru crouched between the two grieving women, placing a hand on both of their backs as he offered the only comfort he could: Silence.

They sat there for some minutes: Kirara quietly crying, Sanru stone faced and silent as he offered his strength, Kagome weeping openly.

Kagome held Shippo lovingly in her arms as she cried. "I was too late, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't save you Shippo! I love you, I'm so sorry."

Shippo was gone forever, and there was nothing Kagome could do about it.

Kagome abruptly cut off her crying. "Kikyo," she said, sitting upright.

"Are you ready to face her?" Sanru asked.

Kagome turned to stare at the monk, her eyes puffy and red, and the building shook again under the pressure of her power.

Sanru gulped. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Come, we can still meet up with Lord Sesshoumaru," Kirara said, weakly standing.

"What about Shippo?" Kagome asked, still holding him close. "I, I don't want to leave him alone."

Sanru hesitated before standing. "He's gone, Lady Kagome. All that is left is his body. "

Kagome nodded, blinking back tears again as she looked down at the lifeless kitsune. "Yes," she agreed. It was still some moments before she too could stand. Kagome bent over and kissed the fox on the forehead before she straightened up. "Alright," she said strongly for Sanru's and Kirara's benfit before whispering. "I'll be back Shippo. We'll give you a proper burial. I, I love you so much."

Kagome hurried to her companion's side, wiping tears from her eyes and snot from her nose. Sanru led the way out of the room, Kagome supporting Kirara as they left.

The room was silent for some time, until their foot falls stopped echoing down the hallway. It was then that a figure stepped into the room through the broken windows. The being carried a large, proud looking sword propped against its shoulder. It sauntered across the room, climbing the stairs to find the kitsune's body.

It stopped less than a foot away from the lifeless Shippo before speaking . "Well then. Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: Oooooooh yah I'm mean. ;D Feel free to guess who the "figure" is! Buwahah.

OK before I close out this chapter a few things really quick! You can follow me on **Twitter**, user name KM_Shea! Also _I have an ebook_ for sale on Amazon! (yaaaaaaaaaaay!) You can find it by searching for the title "_My Life at the Magical Beings' Rehabilitation Center_" or _"My Life at the MBRC_" Either works!

I'm so sorry to everyone for this long abandoned story, hopefully you'll like the final chapter/ epilog as much as I enjoyed writing them! The last chapter will be released on Monday or Tuesday! I cannot thank you enough for reading this story!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wohoo! OK here is **the final** chapter of Honor and Glory. IT IS FINISHED! After like... 6 or 7 years it is over! Yaaaaay! INSERT MASSIVE CHEERING HERE!

Alright sorry, I'm going I'm going!

* * *

_**Honor and Glory**_

Sesshoumaru frowned as Mihoku led him distinctly downwards. "Slayer, I thought I told you to find Kikyo. I want to face her _now_," he said, barking above Kouga when the wolf opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, without Kagome."

Mihoku nodded. "You did tell me that," she affirmed, leading Sesshoumaru down a set of steps.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru said, frowning at the slick stairs as he traveled down them.

Mihoku paused long enough to perk up, making Sesshoumaru strain his ears. "Ah, feels like Lady Kagome and the others found Shippo."

Sesshoumaru internally agreed, he could faintly, ever so faintly, hear shouting. "Then we had best hurry. I want to erase the dark miko before rejoining Kagome to help her with that miscreant pup."

"Almost there, it's just around this corner," Mihoku said, jogging ahead.

Kouga stopped and sunk his neck into his shoulders—looking like a kicked puppy. Sesshoumaru ignored him and glided forward, stopping when he rounded the corner to come face to face with a grubby, severely wounded wind youkai.

"Kagura," he growled.

Kagura groaned, her body covered in blood and bruises.

"Slayer," Sesshoumaru said, pinning his gold eyes on Mihoku. "I said—,"

"I know what you said," Mihoku nodded. "I never said I would do it though," she logically pointed out. "If you really don't want to help her though, feel free to leave."

Sesshoumaru growled at the feisty female. She apparently had not inherited enough of the slayer's blood to tame the perverted monk's spirited ways. He scowled but stepped forward and—without ceremony—ripped off the door of Kagura's steel cell. He could hardly walk away after seeing how desperately the wind youkai needed help.

Mihoku whistled. "Wow, you're no joke, arn'tcha? Shippo had that door specially made to hold youkai. You're not supposed to be able to rip it off."

Sesshoumaru ignored the useless prattle and knelt next to Kagura. "The slayer and wolf will see to your wounds, but where is your sister?"

Kagura blinked, dumb in her pain. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked through swollen lips.

"Yes."

"Sesshoumaru, we-we've been wrong. Kagome is alive—you have to save her! Kikyo, Kikyo will destroy her and all of Japan," Kagura said, breaking off in a gasp of pain when she tried to move.

"Female Pervert. You brought a first aid kit?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you get to using it. Wolf, do you know where her sister would be?"

"Probably with Kikyo," Kouga slowly volunteered.

"Excellent, take me to her," Sesshoumaru decided.

"Sesshoumaru, you can't just leave Kagura here, even if I am with her! We've got to get her out of this filthy pit."

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Stay," he ordered Kouga, brandishing a finger in his direction. He bent down and picked up Kagura, making her cry out in pain in spite of the great care he took in picking her up.

Mihoku blinked, and Sesshoumaru was gone. Seconds later he was back, and he picked up Mihoku—roughly with a significantly less mount of care—and sped off, dashing through the hallways of the Shikon Shamer's headquarters at a dizzying speed.

They moved so fast Mihoku's breath was knocked from her chest, and she was sent sprawling when Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped outside in the gravel lot. "You may treat her here. Stay. Sit," he ordered before disappearing back inside, cornering the slightly nervous Kouga.

"Take me to the dark miko. NOW."

* * *

When Kouga and Sesshoumaru stopped outside a large, black door, Sesshoumaru felt his hackles rise. _Evil_ was here. Something that was more devouring and evil than Naraku. Something so foul, so horrific the scent of it made Sesshoumaru cough.

Kikyo was just beyond the door.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kouga, about to instruct him to beat it, when a dark, cruel voice spoke from beyond the door. "Enter, Lord Sesshoumaru, and traitor Kouga."

The door swung open, and Sesshoumaru took a step into the room, testing the area with his youki.

Kikyo—she could only be Kikyo—was seated in a black chair on the far side of the room. She was ironically wearing the garb of a miko—even though darkness drifted off her like steam.

"I was wondering if you would ever fight back, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kikyo said with a smile—a smile that was empty of warmth, joy, and emotion. Her face was like a piece of porcelain being sculpted into a mockery of human emotions.

Sesshoumaru blinked, his stance relaxed. "I don't fight back," he said. "I eradicate."

Kikyo laughed darkly. "Even _you_ cannot defeat me now, Sesshoumaru."

"I find that unlikely," Sesshoumaru said before completely unleashing his youki.

Kouga—who was hovering in the door frame, was flattened by the power of it.

Kikyo shrieked as it hit her like a wall. She snarled like a wild animal and rebuffed it with a protective shell of miko powers. It was vaporous black and stunk like rot and death. "See?" she cooed after taking several breaths when her barrier did not fracture under Sesshoumaru's powers. "You cannot beat me."

Without blinking Sesshoumaru created a poison whip and lashed it at Kikyo. The acid burned an angry red across the barrier, but the shield held.

"You should have brought more help," Kikyo sneered. "One of your swords perhaps?" she said before blasting Sesshoumaru with her dark powers.

Sesshoumaru stood undaunted. When the whirling force drew near to him he held up his hand and his youki surrounded it, pulling Kikyo's blast to bits before disintegrating it all together.

"Impressive," Kikyo said, clapping before she stood, her bones were too willowy and her movements were too brittle. "Although it appears we're at an impasse—," the black miko broke off when the building rumbled. "…Kagome?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "She's coming to slaughter you. I will enjoy watching."

Kikyo grasped her throat with a claw like hand. She whirled around and hissed at a white shape huddled against her black chair. "You said only Sesshoumaru had entered the compound! You said nothing of my incarnate!" she shouted.

"You only asked of Sesshoumaru. You never asked of Lady Kagome," Kanna emotionlessly said, blinking at Kikyo with ink black eyes.

"You WRETCH!" Kikyo screamed, back handing Naraku's detachment

The force of the slap sent the girl flying through the air, slamming her into a wall.

Kikyo spun around and shot another blast at Sesshoumaru. His youki disintegrated it almost instantly.

"I may not be able to hurt you, dark miko. But Kagome will rip you to shreds," Sesshoumaru predicted.

"She's my incarnate. She can't possibly be as great as I am!" Kikyo said, flecks of spit flying from her mouth in her crazed anger.

Sesshoumaru looked unimpressed, and the building shook again. "She's not your incarnate. You don't even have a soul. You have to feed off others to survive—or I should say your greed for power has led you to feed off others."

Kikyo's mask face warped into another smile. "Yes, you are right. Your brother did howl when I absorbed his soul. It was so painful for him, it was beautiful!" she said.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but made no move.

Kikyo shuffled across the room in a creepy, swinging gait. She stopped when she reached a small table and stared down at a map of the compound. She hummed and rolled her eyes to the back of her head before pointing to the gym drawn out on the map.

The building shook as the gym exploded in fire and blackness. The gym walls collapsed as fire ate away at it, casting groans through the building.

"There, your precious miko is dead now Lord Sesshoumaru. I have killed her where she stands. It would be smart to draw an alliance with me," Kikyo said, straightening up.

"No," Sesshoumaru said.

"No? You are a fool! When I absorb your soul I will have enough power to rule Japan," Kikyo snarled.

Sesshoumaru shifted, looking utterly bored. "You misunderstood me, miko. I was saying no, you haven't killed Kagome. She's walking down the hallway right now."

"What?" Kikyo asked.

Kouga, who had finally crawled to his feet, was sent sprawling again—this time by an immense wave of pink purification powers.

"As I said," Sesshoumaru minutely shrugged. "She will rip you to shreds."

Kagome burst into the doorway, Sanru right behind her. Kagome blinked when she entered the dark room, her eyes fastened on Sesshoumaru. "Shippo is dead," she dully said.

Sesshoumaru opened his arms.

Kagome hustled across the room and leaned into Sesshoumaru as his arms folded around her. "I, I can't believe it Sesshoumaru. He's dead! He died in my arms."

Sesshoumaru bent over and rested his lips on the top of Kagome's head. "It is not your fault," he quietly said.

"B-but he's gone Sesshoumaru. I will never, ever get to see him again."

"You are allowed to mourn, Kagome. The death of a child is a difficult burden to bear," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome cried into his chest. "However, now is not the time to do so."

"I know. It's just not fair, Sesshoumaru," Kagome quietly, her tears quieting.

"It is not. So what are you going to do about it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome pulled back from Sesshoumaru and slowly turned to stare at Kikyo.

The dark priestess trembled violently in fear, even though she had not wasted the time given to her by Kagome's crying fit. She had amassed as much of her power as she could and held it controlled in a small sphere—a mockery of the Shikon no tama.

"Y-you cannot beat me, _copy_!" Kikyo spat. "I am much more powerful than you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Exactly," he said to the spitfire miko in his arms. He couldn't help it, he bent over and kissed her on the lips.

Kagome—shocked—swiveled her eyes to kiss him back as Sesshoumaru dragged her closer again.

The dark miko screamed. "Wretches! I will feast upon your souls and they will bring more power to me!"

Kagome was soft and complacent against Sesshoumaru for a moment—still kissing him—before her eyes shot back to Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she screamed, holding up her arms. "NO!" she shouted before her body, soul, and powers disintegrated under the immense onslaught of Kagome's purification powers. She became what she should have been centuries ago—specks of dust in the wind. Her howls and screams echoed for a few seconds, even after she was gone, and Kagome's powers consumed the darkness in the room, erasing it entirely.

Kagome's powers burst out of the room like a foaming tsunami, washing the Shikon Shamer's headquarters in light.

Sanru breathed in Kagome's purity powers, feeling them warm him from the soul out.

Kouga goggled as the remaining pieces of his injures disappeared without a trace, renewing and invigorating him.

Peace, warmth, and light ruled in a building that had been plagued by fear, greed, and evil.

When the lights finally faded Kagome squirmed away from Sesshoumaru, blushing deeply.

There were pounding footsteps in the hallway and Mihoku burst through the door, eyes wide, ponytail askew, huge boomerang in hand. She looked at the other occupants of the room and cried, "Aw man! I **missed it**!"

"That was certainly not the show down I was expecting. I thought it would be some big rallying movement in which we would all have to pool our powers together to overcome the darkness," Sanru said, holding out a sutra. "Lady Kagome, you are something of a glory hog."

Kouga rubbed at his jaw, his eyes wide. "That was incredible. I didn't know youkai could survive a purification."

"Would a sutra in the face make you feel better?" Sanru asked.

"Watch it monk," Kouga warned him.

"Mihoku, how are Kagura and Kirara?" Sanru asked as he trekked across the room, kneeling in front of Kanna.

Mihoku hefted her boomerang. "They're fine. I was able to get Kirara to Kagura and the first aid kit without any problems. I'm glad I stumbled on you guys. That blood loss wasn't good for Kirara since she's already in a weakened state."

"Kanna? Are you well?" Sanru asked the white child.

Kanna rocked forward on her feet. "I am well. You have found Kagura."

"She is outside, would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please."

Kagome stared at the dust pile where Kikyo previously was. "I did it," she said, sounding somewhat shocked.

"You thought you wouldn't be able to?" Sesshoumaru asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Well, no. I mean, I knew we would be able to beat Kikyo, but I thought it was going to be a little more difficult than that," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You are a powerful miko."

"Perhaps… but the price was still too high," Kagome sadly said. "And now…even Shippo's body has been taken from me. Kikyo destroyed half of the building."

Kagome was knocked out of her reverie when there was a long scraping noise—like metal being dragged across the ground. "Bravo, Kagome. Bravo! I think everyone severely estimated your powers. You are far more powerful than even _I_ imagined. Well done," said a familiar, child-like but devious voice.

Kagome spun around to see Katashi—at least it looked like Katashi, she was standing in the shadows of the room—swing a sword in an arc before hefting it over her shoulder. She blinked. "Is that…?"

"Tenseiga? Indeed," the hanyou smiled, her face obscured by the shadows she stood in. Behind her a second figure shifted, Kasumi no doubt.

"I, I thought it was in the museum?" Kagome said, blinking. Perhaps, perhaps Sesshoumaru could do something about Shippo! But no…it was too late. That part of the building was already destroyed.

"Not at all. Tenseiga, Tokijin, and Bakusaiga are kept in my possession. We have forged copies held in the museum," Katashi said, peering down the length of the blade. "They're sort of my birthright, you know?"

"…Katashi, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru carefully asked. "I have not received a call from Kasumi, saying you have escaped him."

"I haven't. Escaped him I mean. We're already back from our vacation," Katashi said.

"What?" Sanru asked, his forehead wrinkling.

"You called me last night and complained that Kasumi wouldn't let you bungee jump off the Great Wall. What are you doing here, Katashi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Katashi shrugged, a gesture barely distinguishable from the darkness she stood in. "I wanted to do something for the battle, so here's my contribution. Come on," she said to her companion.

Together Katashi and the second figure stepped into the light. Everyone gasped and Kagome shouted before throwing herself at the pair. "SHIPPO!"

Shippo grinned shyly, a gesture that was so foreign on his adult face that Mihoku dropped her boomerang and stared. He caught Kagome, swooping her up in his arms. "Kagome!" he yipped in joy as they hugged.

"You're alive! You're alive! But how?" Kagome said, laughing through the tears.

"YOU'RE alive!" Shippo laughed—a rusty noise— and twirled Kagome in a circle. "I thought you were—it was crushing, Kagome, to think you weren't alive anymore."

"But we're both alive! And we have so much lost time to make up for!" Kagome laughed, her arms wrapped around Shippo's neck as she dangled in the air. "Granted I don't think carrying you is an option anymore."

Shippo laughed again. "I don't care, I will carry **you** everywhere now! I can transform into really cool stuff now too! Not just a stupid pink balloon!" he said, animated and excited like the fox kit he used to be.

Sanru and Mihoku stared—absolutely stupefied. "Did you know he could smile like that?" Mihoku quietly asked her twin.

"No. This is….really weird," Sanru said, watching as Kagome inspected Shippo's large, fluffy tail and praised the kitsune—who practically bounced with pride.

"….I think it's kinda hot," Mihoku judged, tipping her head.

Sanru grimaced. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," he said before turning to Kanna. "Did he used to be like this?"

Kanna blinked once. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru frowned at his charge, who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary as she strolled up to him. "What did you do Katashi?" he asked, ignoring the exceedingly loud and joyous reunion.

Katashi blinked. "Pardon?"

"How did you bring the fox back to life—and do not lie to me Katashi."

"I used Tenseiga, obviously," Katashi said, her voice was deceptively carefree.

" Tenseiga would be unable to resurrect him. Tenseiga returns a soul to its body. That kitsune had no soul left to speak of, the dark miko devoured it," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome and Shippo's celebration had died down when Kagome heard Sesshoumaru speak and turned to listen. "That's right," Kagome said, looking up at Shippo before calmly rubbing his head. "I felt his soul snuff out—that was why he died in the first place. He didn't have any wounds."

Katashi shifted, sheathing the life-giving sword. "I brought him back after you guys killed Kikyo—since she died—,"

"That would not have worked either. Kikyo absorbed souls—she fed on them like a cow grazing on grass. Shippo's soul would have disintegrated," Sesshoumaru said, the frown deepening. "Katashi, what have you done?" he asked, his voice dark.

Katashi took a step away from her father and stiffened—like a cat getting ready for a fight.

It was Shippo who blurted out "She time travels!"

Sesshoumaru spun to face the fox. "**What**?"

"Shippo!" Katashi hissed.

"Well it's not a big deal, Kagome is a time traveler too—thanks to you anyway," Shippo said, uncomfortably raising and lowering his shoulders as Katashi proceeded to smack herself in the face.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Katashi groaned. "This is why no one tells you anything—because you can't keep a secret!"

Shippo had the decency to blush and look away—garnering a wolf whistle of appreciation for Mihoku.

Sesshoumaru frostily turned to his charge. "Explain. **NOW**."

Katashi winced. "Okay, so like, remember how I had loads of purification powers as a kid, and now I have like…almost none? Hahah, funny story, so like I can't purify stuff because my powers sorta specialized into time travel."

Kagome was thoughtful for a moment before interrupting. "You built the Bone Eater's Well, didn't you?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru blinked.

Katashi nodded. "Yes. I cast the original ability on the well when it was already standing. Since then I've had to rebuild it several times to make certain it was standing when you were of the correct age."

"Then you also decided who could pass into the future," Shippo said, his fluffy fox tail curling behind him. "I couldn't pass through it even when I had a shard."

"Of course not, you were a rampaging moron in this time period. I had no idea what you were going to do if you could time travel," Katashi said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't understand. If you can time travel, why didn't you go back and take care of Kikyo before this got out of hand? Why did you let the charade continue?" Sanru asked.

Katashi shook her head. "I couldn't take care of Kikyo—not really. I realize that now, after seeing what Kagome had to do to erase her. My purification powers are not spectacular. What makes me special is my ability to time travel. Also, even my time travel powers are sometimes not strong to carry me to a time that defines history. I've tried averting many disasters—in both Japan and outside—and I can't merely because the historical changes would be far too much."

"Then how were you able to bring Shippo back?" Mihoku asked.

"Ah, that was tricky. I took Shippo's body back in time with me. We had to go to a time when he still had a large portion of his soul left, but a time that was not historically significant to us—because I can't change the future that much. I picked a time when Kikyo was going to absorb part of his soul, snagged it with Tenseiga, brought him back to the present and resurrected him. A piece of a soul will always call out to the rest of the soul—and so the rest of his soul answered when I used Tenseiga on him to make him breathe again," Katashi declared. "I knew because of the significance of today I would most likely be able to do only one thing. I could have rescued Kagura earlier, or I could have tried to help Kirara when she was injured. After thinking about it I decided to do something only I would be able to. Shippo is my historical contribution for today, and I am glad I could give it."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they reflected on this.

Katashi shifted and meekly said, "I do need to get back, though. This is really draining me given the effects today will have on our family, and Kasumi lectures me for hours when I push it too much."

"**He knows**?" Sesshoumaru darkly asked.

Katashi winced. "Um, yes."

Sesshoumaru's frown returned. "When you come home with that _guard_ of yours we—all three of us—are going to talk."

"Right, of course Dad," Katashi said, sketching a bow.

Sesshoumaru reached out and placed a hand on Katashi's head. "Katashi… well done."

Kata brilliantly smiled and bowed again before she disappeared in an explosion of lights.

"Talk about some flashy powers," Sanru sniffed before turning to Kagome.

Kanna reached out and tugged on Sanru's sleeve. "Ah, yes," Sanru said after glancing down at the pale girl. "I believe it would be best if we took Kirara and Kagura to some sort of facility to begin their healing process."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Kirara, is she OK?"

"A little weary, but she'll mend just fine. She's staying with Kagura to keep her company—ACK," Sanru choked when his twin elbowed him in the throat.

"Shippo, I'm so glad you're alive," Mihoku said with a winning smile.

"Um, Thanks," Shippo grinned, blushing slightly again.

"Disgusting," Sanru muttered.

Kagome laughed as she joined Sesshoumaru. "That went better than I expected!"

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "Agreed."

"It's gonna be weird to return to normal life," Kagome said, folding her hands behind her back.

"…Pardon?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You know, going back to my own apartment, buying my own food. I think I'm going to miss living in a big pack…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, stopping and turning around when she realized the dog youkai was no longer walking with her.

Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead for a moment before lowering his gold eyes to Kagome. "I have to make a phone call," he abruptly said.

"Oh… okay," Kagome nodded, jerking her thumb in their companion's directions. "I'll just go out and see to the injured," she paused before taking a step forward and hugging Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. We couldn't have done this without your strength," she said. She hesitated for a moment before kissing his cheek and jogging off as quickly as possible.

Sesshoumaru blinked before flicking his iphone out with a practiced gesture. He pressed a speed dial number without looking at the screen and raised the phone to his ear. As he watched Kagome—Shippo danced around her in a drunken circle—exit the building, he spoke. "Hello, this is Seiko. I need to you make a real estate purchase. Yes, I have the address. No, it is not currently for sale. Give the owner whatever you need to buy it. Yes **any** price. As soon as it is purchased I want it condemned. Yes, condemned. No, I'm not going to build there. Yes I want all the tenants out NOW."

* * *

"So how is the apartment search going, Lady Kagome?" Sanru asked as he sipped and ice tea, watching the gardener add a ridiculous amount of rose bushes to Sesshoumaru's garden.

Kagome groaned. "Not well. It's not the right time of year to get a lease—and the buildings that are open are too far away from work or my college campus," she said, adjusting her sunglasses before waving at Shippo. "Yes, I see you Shippo. Lookin' good!" she said, praising the kitsune as he transformed into an actual fox.

Mihoku instantly dive bombed the kitsune youkai, knocking him flat.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's been… what, a month since your apartment building was condemned?"

"Almost two. I'm lucky Sesshoumaru is willing to house me indefinitely."

"How do you get to college now?" Sanru asked.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru hired a driver. He said he needed one anyways since he's got all this company staying with him," Kagome said.

"I thought you were the only one living with him now? He evicted myself, Kirara, and Kouga from the premise," Sanru said, shielding his eyes as he watched his twin cuddle Shippo. "…I didn't know youkai could blush," he said, observing the fox's embarrassment.

Kagome chuckled. "Yes, you're right. But the driver is constantly shuttling Kirara or Shippo or Kagura and Kanna out here. "

"To see _you_," Sanru pointed out.

"Yes," Kagome agreed.

"Somehow I think you're missing my point," Sanru sighed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kagome asked, raising her sunglasses to look at Sanru.

"Nothing," Sanru said, shaking his head. "Katashi still hasn't returned home?"

"No. She's trying to delay the inevitable. She did give Sesshoumaru a heart attack yesterday though," Kagome snickered.

"Oh? How?"

"She sent him a post card from Las Vegas. It was a picture of a wedding chapel with the words "Just Married" emblazoned on the front. Sesshoumaru threatened to neuter Kasumi."

Sanru winced. "Glad I'm not in that wolf's shoes. It would be hard to court the Ice Emperor's daughter."

"You would never be in Kasumi's shoes, pervert, because I would erase your existence before you even harbored such feelings towards my daughter. Move."

"Sesshoumaru there's plenty of chairs. Get your own," Kagome scolded as she watched Shippo bound away from Mihoku in his youkai form. The slayer chased after him with great determination.

"No, no. I'm receiving the real message he is sending this time. Take care Lady Kagome, I shall see you around," Sanru said, standing and dusting himself off.

"Oh. Going home?"

"No, I believe I'll go visit Kirara. She's staying with Kagura and Kanna at the moment," Sanru smiled before politely nodding at Sesshoumaru and exiting the garden.

Sesshoumaru did not sit in Sanru's chair. He nudge it aside and elegantly seated himself on a wrought iron bench seat. He turned and pointedly stared at Kagome.

Kagome groaned as she eased herself upright and walked the few feet to the bench, joining Sesshoumaru on it. "You're home early. What's the occasion?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Work was boring."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Indeed. You're _still_ looking for apartments?" Sesshoumaru asked with a pointed look to Kagome's laptop—which was sitting on a foot rest.

"Oh, yeah. Which reminds me. I think there's something wrong with your newspaper, Sesshoumaru. It never has the classified ads section in it."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, placing his arm along the back of the bench.

"Either way I think I'll be out of your hair soon. I was talking with Mihoku and she said I could move in with her."

"What?"

"Mihoku's got an awesome apartment and she said she'd be glad to have me as a roomie. Truthfully I think she's trying to finagle a way to see Shippo more, but I think it will be a nice arrangement. She's really far from campus, but I can bike as long as the weather is good, and—,"

"No."

"…What?"

"No, you will not be moving in with the female pervert."

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to do what I need to do to survive."

"Stay here then," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't stay here forever."

"Why not?"

"Well, I… I mean we're friends but normally you don't leech off friends forever."

Sesshoumaru snorted, his lip curling up. "We are **not** friends."

Kagome's face fell. "We're not?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh. Well then. I, I guess I'm sorry I made that presumption," Kagome blankly said.

Sesshoumaru nodded haughtily until he picked up on Kagome's mood change. "I beg your pardon, presumption?"

"I just assumed that we were friends, I'm mean, we've been through so much together."

Sesshoumaru frowned deeper and muttered to himself. "I thought I was being fairly obvious. Perhaps some of my brother's ineptness in the romance realm rubbed off on her?"

"…What?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked up and watched Mihoku take a flying leap and land on Shippo, again. "…I hope I do not have to resort to being **that** obvious."

"Um… what are we talking about?"

"Your inability to realize when you are being courted."

"….What?" Kagome repeated.

"Indeed. I was sure I was being quite obvious when I had all of your mail forwarded to my address. Apparently that was not forward enough."

"…" Kagome said.

"I also thought it would have been obvious that I intended for you to live here with me when I purchased two additional freezers and one fridge for your copious amount of food. Tell me, is there anything else I should have done to crack into your thick brain to make you realize we are quite obviously a matched pair?"

"Are you saying you like me?"

"I'm saying I_…_," Sesshoumaru swallowed oddly before finishing. "…_love_ you."

Kagome's jaw dropped and Sesshoumaru frowned again. "Your shock is not reassuring. If you did not consider us already romantically involved, why did you kiss me when fighting Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ahh, I thought it was one-sided on my end," Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"Oh. You thought wrong."

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do. But now that you are at least aware of the situation I can rectify it," Sesshoumaru said before leaning over to kiss Kagome squarely on her lips.

Kagome hesitantly raised her arms and wrapped them around Sesshoumaru's neck. The inu youkai rumbled deep in his chest and hauled Kagome across the bench, scooting her closer to him.

"And that's how your parents fell in love," Katashi said to the pack of children that circled her. "Ooh, I didn't know they would do that," she said, reaching down the cover the eyes of an adorable, pig tailed three year old girl. "Alright kids, I'm not sure how much longer this is going to stay PG rated so we better go. Come on, come on. Inu Yasha don't even think about running away," she said, reaching out to grab a white haired boy by the collar of his shirt, yanking him back to her side to keep him hidden the hideout of bushes and trees.

"Awww but Neechan!" pouted one of the kids—a silver haired girl with eyes as blue as the ocean. "It's so _romantic_!"

"No it's not, it's disgusting, Bleaaah," said the oldest boy, making a puking noise.

"Mama was right, it is just like a fairy tale," said another little girl as she spun in a circle.

Katashi adjusted her grip on the youngest child—a giggling boy of two. "Exactly, the fairy tale is over now. Let's head home."

"But our time is so boring! Besides, I want to watch some more!" the oldest daughter said.

"Nope, no way. They're frenching now, and our Dad will kill me if he knows I brought your young, impressionable minds to this moment. Let's go! Everyone grab on to me. I do not feel my five siblings touching me. That means you: Midori and Sango," Katashi said as the three year old girl clung to her hand.

"Can we go to the warring era next? I wanna see some youkai battles!" the oldest boy said.

"Sometimes you are too much like your namesake. No, Inu Yasha, we have to get back for your history class," Katashi said as the blue eye girls gathered around her. "If your tutor realizes we've time traveled again we're all going to be in trouble."

"Aww man! You just want to see baka Kasumi."

"So what if I do? Now grab on you snot-nosed brat, or I'm leaving you behind."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

_And they lived Happily Ever After_

* * *

_A/N: _Lols, so yep. Katashi takes Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's kids time traveling. ;D She's gotta be a good older sister, no?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that! IT IS FINALLY FINISHED, so now I don't have to feel guilty. Woot!

_Don't want it to be_ over? Well... this story is absolutely finished, but I do have two books available for purchase in the amazon Kindle store! "_My Life At the MBRC_" (Aka: "_My life at the Magical Beings' Rehabilitation Center"_) and "_Princess Ahira_"! You can do an amazon search for those books, or for my author name: K. M. Shea. Otherwise if you want to contact me you can reach me here on fanfiction or at my blog! .com!


End file.
